Cantando tus Sombras
by Don't trust your eyes
Summary: Traducción del Fanfic 'Singing your Shades', que todavía está en progreso. El breve encuentro entre Ana y Christian años antes que en la historia original, hará que sus vidas ya no sean las mismas. No encontrarán la felicidad hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse, y la música tendrá un papel fundamental. EN PAUSA HASTA NUEVO AVISO, pero os aseguro que acabaré la historia!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todas! Me hace mucha ilusión compartir esta historia en español. Mi idea inicial era traducirla una vez acabada... pero no lo he podido evitar. Además, quería aprovechar la ocasión de que hoy es un día muy significativo en España, concretamente en Catalunya; hoy es Sant Jordi, el día de la rosa y del libro. **

**Cuenta la leyenda, que un cruel y sanguinario dragón tenía atemorizado a todo un reino, y que, para aplacar su ira, todos los años el Rey tenía que entregarle un sacrificio humano. Un fatídico día, la elegida fue ni más ni menos que la princesa, hija del Rey, que valientemente aceptó su sino. Pero cuando estaba a punto de ser devorada por el dragón, apareció un valiente caballero que mató a la bestia y salvó a la dulce princesa. De la sangre derramada en la tierra brotaron las más preciosas rosas, la más bella de las cuales Sant Jordi regaló a la princesa. Debido a esta leyenda, y al recordatorio del fallecimiento de dos grandes dramaturgos como William Shakespeare y Miguel de Cervantes, nace esta fecha señalada, y las calles se llenan de libros y rosas.**

**No puedo garantizar una periodicidad exacta de mis actualizaciones, pero sí que pongo todo mi empeño en esta historia y que está escrita desde el cariño. Espero que os guste!**

**No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes que aparecen también en la trilogía de Fifty Shades; pertenece James.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Christian entró en la tienda de pianos con un firme propósito. Había comprado el ático en Escala, uno de los edificios más exclusivos en todo Seattle, hacía escasas semanas. Estaba prácticamente amueblado, incluso su _Sala de Juegos_, pero echaba de menos tocar el piano para calmar su alma oscura después de sus pesadillas. Sus noches cada vez eran más largas, y los malos sueños empeoraban por momentos. Aunque su plan empresarial iba como la seda y ya había probado a su padre con creces que el abandonar Harvard había sido una buena decisión, Carrick no lo aprobaba. Su madre, Grace, le apoyaba, pero saber que estaba tan apenada por la situación entre padre e hijo estaba matando a Christian. Sentía que simplemente era otra jodida decepción para sus padres, y que él no merecía su amor.

Comprar el piano era una tarea que deseaba y necesitaba hacer él mismo. Quería primero probarlo, sentir cómo sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por las teclas y sentir su vibración irradiándose por su pecho. Después, tomaría la decisión.

"Buenas tardes, señor. Soy el Sr. Harris. ¿Puedo ayudarle?" Un elegante hombre mayor, presumiblemente el dueño de la tienda, dijo educadamente mientras miraba a Christian de reojo de la cabeza a los pies.

Christian entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba una simple camiseta gris con unos tejanos viejos. No se había afeitado, y ni siquiera se había peinado. Pero le importaba una mierda.

"Buenas tardes. Soy Christian Grey. Me gustaría comprar un piano Steinway".

"¿Puedo preguntarle, Sr. Grey, si es usted un pianista aficionado o un profesional?"

"No soy profesional, pero toco el piano desde que tenía cuatro años".

"Bueno, eso parece bastante tiempo" el Sr. Harris bromeó.

"Sí, lo es" Christian respondió bruscamente.

"De acuerdo, Mr. Grey. ¿En cuál de nuestros instrumentos está usted interesado? Preguntó el vendedor, guiándole a través de la tienda.

"De hecho, apreciaría su consejo".

Christian sabía realmente bien lo que estaba buscando. Era un pianista experimentado y conocía todas las especificaciones y características de los modelos en los cuales estaba interesado y, por supuesto, sabía que esas piezas de arte necesitaban unas condiciones óptimas de temperatura y humedad, condiciones que su apartamento ya reunía, pero él simplemente quería examinar al vendedor.

"Muy bien… supongo que usted es un pianista experimentado" dijo el Sr. Harris mientras Christian asentía con las dos manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara "así que, mi siguiente pregunta sería… ¿Dónde estará situado su piano? ¿Es una habitación específica para ello o un estudio? ¿Es un espacio reducido, o por el contrario será espacioso?"

Christian estaba conforme con la reacción del Sr. Harris, así que decidió jugar limpio y responder a sus preguntas.

"Planeo situar el piano en mi apartamento, en un espacio amplio, de más de 50 metros cuadrados, con la temperatura y humedad adecuadas para mantenerlo en sus mejores condiciones".

"Buena respuesta, señor" dijo el Sr. Harris con una sonrisa amable. "Sígame, por favor".

Christian siguió al hombre hacia una habitación mucho más amplia, llena de increíbles piezas de arte; majestuosos pianos, exuberantes violonchelos y elegantes arpas: realmente, un espectáculo digno de ver. El Sr. Harris se colocó unos guantes de algodón y expuso el teclado de uno de los pianos hacia Christian, un Music Room Grand, de la marca Steinway. Christian se sentó en el taburete, a ajustando seguidamente su posición para estar más cómodo con los pedales, y acarició las teclas, calentando sus dedos. Después, comenzó a tocar el Preludio nº4 en E menor del Opus 28 de Chopin. Christian sintió las dulces notas llenando el ambiente, envolviéndole en un suave abrazo que aturdió sus sentidos. Cuando acabó, permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

"Sr. Grey, ha sido increíble" dijo el Sr. Harris con asombro.

La observación del Sr. Harris hizo que Christian volviera a la realidad. A su dura realidad.

"Necesito cierto tiempo para pensar" gritó él de malas maneras mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Por supuesto, Sr. Grey. Tómese el tiempo que necesite" dijo el Sr. Harris mientras abandonaba la estancia discretamente.

Christian permaneció sentado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mezquino? Seguro que el Sr. Harris era un buen hombre. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para él comportarse como una persona… normal? Con un profundo suspiro, colocó de nuevo las manos sobre el teclado cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Focalizando toda la rabia y la tristeza que amenazaban con atravesar su pecho, sus manos comenzaron a tocar el momento Scarvo de Gaspard de la Nuit de Ravel. Los dedos se deslizaban por encima de las teclas, cada vez más rápido y ferozmente, hasta que se equivocó en una nota. Christian paró abruptamente, golpeando furiosamente el teclado con las dos manos y produciendo un sonido ensordecedor. Entonces, oyó un grito ahogado proveniente de su derecha y miró en esa dirección.

"¡Qué demonios…!" Christian comenzó a gritar, pero paró en seco cuando vio a una chica joven, morena, mirándole fíjamente con los ojos más azules que jamás había visto, mientras se cubría la boca con una de sus manos.

"Lo siento… lo siento de veras, señor. No pretendía molestarle" dijo avergonzada.

Christian se quedó sin aliento. Esos ojos parecían ver a través de él, llegando a su alma. Su alma oscura. Se sintió expuesto. Ella corrió hacia la puerta, pero Christian le pidió que parara.

"Espera. Ven aquí" dijo él con voz ronca.

Ella giró sobre sus talones lentamente, y permaneció quieta, mirando hacia el suelo y jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?" Christian preguntó lentamente, como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

"Suelo pasar las tardes aquí" ella respondió tímidamente, con su mirada fija en el suelo.

"Por favor, mírame" él le rogó.

Ella le miró de nuevo directamente a los ojos, y él sintió un remolino de sensaciones golpeando con fuerza en su pecho.

"No pretendía espiarte. Estaba haciendo mis cosas, y comenzaste a tocar el piano. Y no lo pude evitar… era tan sobrecogedor, tan hermoso… y tan triste al mismo tiempo".

Ella mantuvo su mirada en la de Christian, y él se levantó para acercarse a ella. Era hermosa. Su piel pálida lucía inmaculada, sus gruesos labios rosados estaban ligeramente abiertos, tentadores, y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas en el cielo, llamándole. Y sus palabras eran cálidas y reconfortantes.

"Me equivoqué en una nota y fallé…" Dijo él duramente, sus palabras llenas de un evidente autodesprecio.

"Estabas tocando maravillosamente. Te equivocaste en una nota, pero eso no significa que fallaras en absoluto. Sólo tienes que seguir intentándolo".

Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Su respiración, profunda y agitada, era el único sonido en la sala.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Christian susurró, manteniendo su mirada fija en ella.

"Quince". Ella dijo susurrando también, como su fuera un secreto.

Christian notó una sacudida en el pecho. Era tan joven…

"¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?" prosiguió, cuando se recompuso. La chica comenzó a hablar, pero Christian la interrumpió. "Por favor, no repitas que estabas haciendo tus cosas de nuevo. Esa no es una respuesta válida, y sé que no me gustará". Las palabras de Christian dibujaron una sonrisa en los labios de ella, una sonrisa hermosa y sincera, y Christian no pudo evitar sonreir también.

"De acuerdo, me has cogido" ella admitió mientras se sonrojaba. "Estaba estudiando una nueva partitura".

"¿Estudias música? Christian le preguntó complacido.

"Amo la música. Pero también tengo mis otras asignaturas del instituto".

"¿Tocas el piano?"

"Toco el piano y la guitarra" ella asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Los ojos de Christian se oscurecieron por un instante, y, silenciosamente, le rogó que parara, con una mirada llena de dolor. Ella inmediatamente dejó de hacerlo, abriendo sus ojos azules como platos.

"¿En qué partitura estás trabajando?"

"_Clair de Lune_, de Debussy. Es cautivadora y llena de esperanza". Christian sintió de nuevo su intensa mirada azul atravesando su mente y su alma, llegando hasta el centro de su ser y calentando su corazón congelado. '_Cautivadora y llena de esperanza. Como tú'_ él pensó.

Entonces, el Sr. Harris entró en la habitación. "Annie, cariño. Tu madre acaba de llamar. Ha llegado a casa ahora mismo" dijo cariñosamente, y se fue.

"Me tengo que ir" ella le dijo a Christian. Él entró en pánico sólo de pensar en que ella se iba a marchar, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, le agarró por el antebrazo y alargó su otra mano, para rozar sus labios con la punta de los dedos, sintiendo su suavidad y el aliento de ella en la piel.

Ella se mordió el labio de nuevo y salió corriendo de la habitación con una mirada llena de confusión.

Christian permaneció quieto en el mismo punto durante varios minutos. Era tan hermosa, tan encantadora, con esos enormes pozos azules en su cara y esos labios tan suaves y tan apetecibles. No pudo evitar tocar su superficie sedosa e imaginar su boca en la de ella, saboreándola. Pero sólo tenía quince años; era demasiado joven, y él no era como Elena.

Cuando recuperó sus sentidos, fue hacia el mostrador donde el Sr. Harris estaba ocupado con algo.

"Compro el Music Room Grand. Vendrán a por él más tarde" le dijo, sintiéndose entumecido.

Ana salió corriendo de la habitación y, después de recoger su mochila, huyó de la tienda. Corrió hasta doblar la primera esquina. Apoyándose contra la pared, se tocó la boca y cerró los ojos. Sentía un cosquilleo en su labio inferior. Podía notar todavía el roce de la punta de sus dedos, que enviaba deliciosos escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Estaba concentrada en la nueva partitura cuando las dulces notas del Music Room Grand llenaron el espacio, arañando su alma. Pero sintió algo más; una profunda tristeza que hizo que derramara una lágrima. Después, salió del cuarto de la limpieza y contempló la imagen más hermosa que jamás había visto. Allí estaba, el hombre más increíble del planeta. Su barbilla en alto, dibujando su mandíbula cincelada. Sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Sus ojos cerrados, con la mente probablemente lejos de allí, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Los músculos de sus brazos se movían harmoniosamente mientras acariciaba las teclas del piano con esas manos elegantes. Más tarde, cuando él comenzó a tocar la otra melodía, ella pudo sentir también su ira, pero, aún así, su música estaba llena de belleza y tristeza. Estaba un poco asustada y, entonces, él la miró. Podría permanecer por siempre embelesada en esos hermosos ojos grises. Si tan sólo pudiera leer su mente… ¿Qué podría haberle pasado a ese hombre tan hermoso para tener un corazón destrozado? Parecía muy joven, excepto por esa mirada triste, pero el hecho es que ella era tan sólo una niña tonta, y él era un hombre de verdad. Un atractivo, increíble y hermoso hombre, lleno de tristeza.

* * *

**Podéis encontrar las canciones que irán saliendo a lo largo de la historia en una lista de Spotify y también en un canal de YouTube (los links están en mi perfil). También podéis encontrar información acerca de estas piezas y del por qué las he escogido en mi blog.**

**Por cierto... me encantaría saber vuestra opinión, ¡y siempre procuro contestar a todo el mundo!**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Christian se sentó en el taburete delante de su nuevo piano. Deslizó los dedos desordenadamente por el teclado, escapándose primero un conjunto de sonidos huérfanos, que después se convirtieron en las dulces notas de _Clair de Lune_ llenando el espacio a su alrededor. La imaginó a su lado, observándole. Sonriéndole. ¿Qué pasaba con esa chica? Parecía tan inocente, tan pura. _'Cautivadora y llena de esperanza.'_ Christian sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Se dio una ducha antes de ir a dormir. Había sido un día realmente extraño. La sensación del agua caliente cayendo sobre su piel era calmante y relajante. Pero, a pesar de eso, lo único que podía ver al cerrar los ojos más tarde, era ella. Esos dos pozos cristalinos penetrando en su alma. De hecho, su mirada también le calmaba, de una manera extraña, como si alguien ahí afuera se preocupara por él. _¿Realmente estará pensando en mí?_ Él pensó.

Christian se despertó en medio de la noche, completamente bañado en sudor y respirando con dificultad. No se trataba de otra de sus pesadillas; había estado soñando con ella. Podía incluso oler su dulce esencia… Notar la sensación de su piel suave rozándose contra la suya. Sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, apretándolo fuertemente contra el suyo. Sus suaves gemidos en su oído. Sus labios gruesos besando sus cicatrices, una por una. Ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal, pero no le asustaba. Era extraño, porque nadie podía tocarle ahí, y mucho menos besarle. Pero imaginarle a ella haciéndolo era reconfortante. Ni siquiera la había imaginado en su _Sala de Juegos_; ella sólo merecía amor y cariño, no varazos o latigazos. Entonces, la realidad le golpeó certeramente, como un manotazo en la cara; ella era sólo una niña, y él era incapaz de amar a nadie, y ni mucho menos merecía ser amado. Se avalanzó hacia el lavabo y vomitó todo lo que había en su estómago. Después, caminó hacia su sala de estar para perderse en su música, entre la bruma de su tristeza.

_§ § 0 § §_

Pasaron dos semanas desde ese fortuito encuentro, en las cuales Christian intentó permanecer centrado en su trabajo. Pero ninguna de sus grandes fusiones y ninguna de sus multimillonarias compras fue suficiente para borrarla de su mente. Incluso podía notar la suavidad de sus labios en la punta de sus dedos. Así que, una tarde, decidió volver a la tienda de pianos.

El melodioso sonido de la campanilla al abrirse la puerta alertó al Sr. Harris, quien sonrió al ver a Christian vistiendo un traje.

"¿Sr. Grey? ¡Qué bueno verle de nuevo!"

"Buenas tardes, Sr. Harris." Christian dijo con una expresión seria, mientras luchaba por combatir la idea de dar media vuelta e irse de allí.

"¿Hay algún problema con el piano, Sr. Grey?" Dijo el Sr. Harris, preocupado por la expresión de Christian.

"No, en absoluto." Replicó Christian con un gesto de su mano. "Ese piano es una magnífica obra de arte, y estoy disfrutando muchísimo con él."

"¿Cuál es el problema entonces?"

" Yo… me preguntaba… me gustaría saber…" Christian balbuceó intentando encontrar las palabras que había estado repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza durante todo el día. Se pasó las dos manos por la cara y el pelo, y entonces, su expresión se tornó en una de determinación, con su habitual máscara de hombre de negocios. "¿Sabe, Sr. Harris, esta chica, Annie, la que estaba aquí en la tienda el otro día?" El Sr. Harris afirmó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. "Ella me comentó que estaba tomando clases de piano, y, bueno… pensé que yo podría pagar por ellas. Tocar el piano me ayudó muchísimo de pequeño, y el otro día me pareció que quizás ella podría tener ciertos apuros económicos, así que…" _'Bien hecho, Grey'_ pensó, satisfecho de su coartada.

"Bueno, está en lo cierto, Sr. Grey." El ceño fruncido del Sr. Harris desapareció. "Esta chica tiene algunos problemas en casa, no sólo financieros." Dijo el Sr. Harris señalando con un dedo. "Esa es la razón por la que le dejo pasar las tardes aquí. Pero no tiene que preocuparse por sus clases de piano. Le enseño gratis. De hecho, es un placer tener a una chiquilla tan encantadora por aquí. Me recuerda a mis nietas, que ahora ya son mayores."

Christian sólo se pudo centrar en el hecho de que Annie tenía problemas en casa. "¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué tipo de problemas tiene, Sr. Harris?" Preguntó sin poder ocultar la tensión en su voz.

"Bueno… no conozco los detalles, Sr. Grey. Sólo sé que estaba teniendo ciertas desaveniencias con el nuevo marido de su madre, así que se quedaba aquí hasta que su madre llegaba a casa. Creo que a Annie no le gustaba estar a solas con él."

Christian notó una oleada de rabia subiendo hasta su garganta, que le urgía a gritar, pero logró contenerse y tan sólo apretó su mandíbula cerrando fuertemente los puños a lado y lado de sus caderas. El simple pensamiento de alguien haciéndole daño era abominable.

"Le pregunté a su madre una vez, pero no me quiso explicar demasiado… así que pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarle estar por aquí. Al principio, ella tan sólo caminaba por los pasillos, contemplaba los instrumentos y tocaba su guitarra de vez en cuando. Todavía recuerdo su encantadora voz mientras cantaba. Después, decidí darle lo mejor que tengo, y comenzamos sus lecciones de piano. Es una buena alumna, muy centrada y talentosa. Al menos, pensé que así podría olvidar sus problemas mientras estaba aquí." El Sr. Harris dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Aprecio muchísimo su esfuerzo, Sr. Harris. Es usted un buen hombre. Yo tuve una infancia difícil, y la música me ayudó mucho también." Christian respondió con sinceridad.

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Sr. Grey?" Christian asintió y el Sr. Harris prosiguió. "No quiero parecer indiscreto, y mucho menos paternalista… pero ¿su infancia no debe quedar tan lejos, no? Quiero decir… ¿cuántos años tienes, hijo?"

"Tengo 21 años. Puedo parecer joven, pero soy un adulto, y le puedo asegurar que mi niñez quedó atrás hace mucho tiempo." Christian dijo con dureza. El Sr. Harris le miró con preocupación y Christian volvió a sentirse culpable de nuevo. "No pretendía…" Christian intentó disculparse, pero no acabó la frase. Suspiró profundamente tirando de su pelo con su mano derecha. "Sea como sea, quiero ayudarle."

"Bueno, creo que estará mejor ahora. Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos más por ella."

"¿A qué se refiere, Sr. Harris?"

"Se ha mudado con su padre adoptivo, fuera de Seattle. Es un buen hombre, le conocí hace un tiempo, y sé que la adora. Ha estado luchando por estar con su hija mucho tiempo, y la actual situación hizo que al fin su madre cambiara de idea y le dejara marchar."

Christian notó que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas y que sus piernas flaqueaban. Su visión se volvió borrosa y tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente con las dos manos al mostrador para evitar caer.

"¿Sr. Grey, está usted bien?" El Sr. Harris percibió la mirada de dolor en la cara de Christian. Le miró a los ojos, y le condujo a una de las sillas. Christian se sentó sin darse cuenta, sintiéndose paralizado y entumecido. Tan sólo era consciente del ruido ensordecedor de su propia sangre circulando pesadamente zumbando en sus oídos.

"Se ha ido." Dijo sin aliento mientras miraba fijamente sus manos en su regazo.

El Sr. Harris exhaló profundamente, aliviado de que Christian estuviera hablando por fin. "Sr. Grey, Christian… ¿estás bien?" Christian cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Tocó su boca con la punta de los dedos, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, imitando la forma en que él había rozado los labios de ella el día en que se habían visto. "Se ha ido, pero estará bien, ¿no?" Christian le rogó a Mr. Harris con la mirada, que dirigió directamente a sus ojos.

"Así lo creo, Sr. Grey." El Sr. Harris dijo cariñosamente. Cogió otra silla y se sentó delante de Christian. Delante suyo había un hombre perdido; un niño perdido en realidad. Entonces, escogió cuidadosamente las palabras para expresar lo que quería decir a continuación: "Sr. Grey, no sé lo que está pasando. Supongo que ustedes se encontraron el otro día y… y conectaron de alguna manera. Quizás tienen varias cosas en común, como la música, o esas dificultades en la vida que me comentó antes." Christian tragó saliva. "Sé que es una chica brillante y encantadora, pero usted también es un joven inteligente. Lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cómo tratarla adecuadamente." Christian se enderezó en su silla, sintiéndose avergonzado. "No se preocupe, sé que se preocupa por ella, es fácil verlo en sus ojos."

"Gracias, Sr. Harris." El Sr. Harris asintió, entendiendo todo lo que Christian no podía expresar con palabras.

Christian se levantó de su silla, y estaba a punto de irse cuando el Sr. Harris comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "Sr. Grey, Annie se marchó hace una semana. Ella vino a la tienda todas las tardes hasta entonces, como siempre, pero se comportaba de diferente manera." Christian se dio media vuelta y miró al Sr. Harris. "El último día que vino, me pidió que le dijera algo, si algún día usted volvía por aquí…" Christian contuvo el aliento. "Me dijo que le dijera que tuviera fe en sí mismo, y que nunca abandonara. Creo que ella también se preocupaba por usted."

"Gracias otra vez, Sr. Harris." Christian salió de la tienda. De pie en medio de la acera, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Una sola lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana llegó a casa después de la llamada de su madre a la tienda del Sr. Harris, como siempre. Había pasado casi una semana desde su encuentro con el chico de ojos grises. Esperaba que, de alguna manera, volviera a la tienda. Ella sabía que no había hecho nada para merecer la atención de ese hombre increíble, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. En sus preciosos ojos, llenos de pasión y tristeza, en los cuales era tan fácil perderse. En sus labios perfilados, que parecían tan suaves… ¿Cómo sería la sensación de notar el roce de esos labios y de esa barba de dos días en su cara? Ana se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento. Sólo le habían besado una vez, y no había estado mal, pero pensó que probablemente no sería comparable en absoluto. Su pelo también parecía suave. Pensó que le gustaría pasar sus manos por su cabellera, hundiendo los dedos en ella. Podía incluso recordar su olor, a jabón y a algo más que no podía descifrar. Dulce y masculino, deliciosamente mezclado. ¿Y cómo sería estar en sus brazos?

"Ana, cariño, tienes la cabeza en las nubes últimamente." Carla, su madre, dijo con un aspaviento.

"Lo siento, mamá." Ana respondió sonrojándose, y rogando para que su madre fuera incapaz de saber en lo que estaba pensando.

"De todas maneras… ¡tengo algo muy importante que decirte!" Carla se acercó a su hija y le cogió ambas manos, apretándolas entre las suyas. "Ana, cariño, he decidido darle a Ray tu custodia. Sé que aquí no estás a gusto… y quiero que seas feliz."

"¡Mamá!" Ana saltó a los brazos de su madre, con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos. "Te quiero mamá. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?"

"Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé."

"Pero, ¿tú estarás bien, mamá?" Ana dijo sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

"Estaré bien, cariño. Tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas entre nosotros, nada más." Carla respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Ray está esperando tu llamada. Ve arriba y habla con él."

Ana besó a su madre en la mejilla y subió corriendo las escaleras. Entonces, paró en seco. Esto era lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, pero ahora… simplemente ahora no era el momento apropiado. ¿Volvería a verle algún día? Un dolor sordo se instaló en su pecho, como una pesada carga, oprimiéndolo. Se dirigió a su habitación y llamó a su padre adoptivo.

El día anterior a su mudanza con Ray, Ana esperó pacientemente en la tienda de pianos. Cada vez que sonaba la campanita de la entrada, perdía la calma. Esta vez, esperó hasta que el Sr. Harris cerró la tienda. Pero él no apareció. Después de abrazar al Sr. Harris y agradecerle toda su ayuda, le pidió un último favor.

"Por favor, si algún día le vuelve a ver, dígale que él vale la pena. Que ha de creer en sí mismo y nunca darse por vencido."

* * *

Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado!

A continuación, os pongo las piezas musicales del primer y de este segundo capítulo:

**Primer capítulo:**

Preludio en E menor, Opus 28, nº 4. Chopin.

Movimiento _Scarvo_ de _Gaspard de la Nuit_. Ravel.

**Segundo capítulo:**

_Clair de Lune_. Debussy.

¡Gracias por leerme!


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Gracias a toda la gente que ha decidido leer mi historia, y a los que han decidido seguirla o marcarla como favorita. Un especial agradecimiento a los que han perdido parte de su tiempo para hacer un comentario.**

**Como a partir de ahora la música cobrará todavía más importancia, y en especial la letra de las canciones, he decidido traducir las letras en inglés al español. ¿Os parece bien?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ana contempló con recelo sus zapatillas deportivas, apoyando su barbilla contra el pecho, y seguidamente miró hacia los zapatos de tacón de las chicas que había sentadas a su alrededor. Jugueteaba nerviosamente con los dedos de las manos en su regazo, sin poder evitar arrepentirse de no haberse arreglado un poco más. Llevaba puestos sus vaqueros azules y una camiseta de un grupo de rock. '_¿En que narices estaría pensando?_' Gimió hacia sus adentros. Miró de reojo a derecha e izquierda. Le rodeaban elegantes mujeres con pantalones de vestir y delicadas blusas. ¡Incluso había quien se había puesto una de esas faldas lápiz tan sexys! Suspiró y, resignada, se palmeó la frente ante su evidente fallo en la elección de su atuendo.

"El siguiente, por favor. ¿Anastasia Rose Steele?" Ana se levantó de la silla y sonrió nerviosamente al hombre que le había llamado. Era el Sr. Clayton, un reconocido director de orquesta, y también un increíble saxofonista. También se encontraban con él el decano de la facultad de Arte y otras personas que Ana no acertaba a identificar. Entró en el auditorio con mariposas en el estómago. Se sentó en la banqueta delante del piano y se colocó debidamente, asegurándose de estar en la correcta posición para estar cómoda con los pedales. Con los ojos cerrados, acarició el teclado, sintiendo inmediatamente la vibración del piano en sus dedos y, automáticamente, se llevó los dedos a los labios. Esta sensación le recordaba a él. Después de cinco años, todavía podía sentir vívidamente ese suave toque. Sus rasgos estaban un poco borrosos, pero su fuerte presencia, esa conexión entre los dos y esos preciosos ojos grises estaban grabados en su memoria. Inhaló profundamente e inició el _Momento Scarvo_ de _Gaspard de la Nuit_ de Ravel. Sus dedos volaban por el teclado, cada vez más rápidos e intrépidos, en un ritmo frenético, liberando toda la pasión que amenazaba con explotar en su pecho. Su pulso se aceleró por momentos, sin dejar de pensar en él, hasta que acabó la pieza. Después, sonrió y abrió los ojos. Entonces observó las caras de asombro a su alrededor. Todas las personas de la sala estaban boquiabiertas, y la puerta del auditorio, antes cerrada, se encontraba abierta de par en par, permitiendo el paso a la gente que antes se encontraba en el pasillo. Todo el mundo le observaba, incluida Kate, su mejor amiga, que permanecía de pie con una gran sonrisa en su cara y un gesto de aprobación de sus pulgares. Entonces, estalló un gran aplauso a su alrededor.

"¡Creo que la nueva banda de música de la Universidad de Washington ha encontrado su pianista!" Dijo el Sr. Clayton mientras aplaudía. ¡Ha sido impresionante, Anastasia. Sería un gran honor si te unieras a nosotros en este proyecto." Ana se ruborizó hasta las orejas y tímidamente aceptó la oferta.

_§§0§§_

Esa noche, Ana, Kate y José, otro gran amigo de la universidad, decidieron celebrar el logro de Ana. Estaban en una esquina tranquila del bar, sentados con las piernas cruzadas en unos cómodos sofás, mientras charlaban con unas cervezas. Se podía oír una suave música de fondo.

"Si la hubieras visto, José… ha sido increíble; todo el mundo estaba boquiabierto. ¡Nuestra Ana es tan buena músico!" Kate le dijo a José llena de orgullo, haciendo que Ana se ruborizara.

"Es una auténtica pena que no pudiera ir." Dijo José.

"Bueno, no te preocupes, querido. Podrás disfrutar de mi música en nuestro próximo concierto." Ana dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

"¡Esta es mi Ana!" Kate dijo, proponiendo un brindis. "¡Por nuestro último año en la universidad y por nuestros éxitos futuros!" Chocaron sus botellas entre ellas y bebieron un largo trago de cerveza.

"¿Dónde queréis ir a bailar, chicos?" Dijo Kate entusiasmada.

"Lo siento, chicas, pero hoy tengo trabajo en la radio. Tenemos el programa musical de 23:00 a 1:00, así que no puedo ir a bailar con vosotras." Dijo José haciendo pucheros.

"Me encanta la radio del campus. Es genial." Ana dijo despreocupadamente. "Te gusta mucho trabajar de técnico de audio, ¿verdad?"

"Un montón." Contestó José sonriendo ampliamente. En ese momento, sonó su teléfono y él cogió la llamada inmediatamente. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro con una mano apoyada en su cadera mientras hablaba. "Hola Paul… ¡Oh, no! ¡Dime que estás de broma! ¿Qué narices…? ¿Y entonces, qué hacemos ahora? Mmmm, espera…" Ana y Kate le observaban con curiosidad, dedicándose miradas de complicidad. Entonces, José se acercó a Ana. "Dijiste que la radio del campus es genial, ¿verdad? Ana asintió con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. "De acuerdo, Paul. Tengo una solución fantástica. Tenemos una sustituta." Dijo José a la persona al otro lado del teléfono antes de colgar. Después, se quedó mirando a Ana con una sonrisa sospechosa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Ana, frunciendo el ceño aún más.

"Tienes que hacerme un favor. De hecho, lo harás, porque eres una amiga de verdad, y eso es lo que hacen los amigos." José le dijo con una mirada suplicante.

"Ohhhh, ¿qué quieres que haga?" Dijo Ana cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Estos dos la conocían demasiado bien…

"¡Oh, Ana, sabía que podía contar contigo!" José dijo cogiéndole las manos para dejar ver su cara.

"No juegas limpio…" Kate le dijo a José, intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

"Por el amor de Dios, suéltalo ya José." Ana dijo exasperada.

"Necesito que lleves el programa musical de esta noche. ¡El presentador actual acaba de llamar hace unos minutos diciendo que no vendrá! Necesitamos a alguien que lo haga. ¡Te necesitamos a ti!"

Ana dibujó una expresión de sorpresa y pavor en su cara, negando a la vez con la cabeza. Kate empezó a aplaudir, totalmente encantada.

"Por favor, Ana. ¡Lo harás genial! ¡La música es tu vida! Sabes todo lo que hay que saber acerca del tema, y te encanta. En el programa, la clave consiste en elegir las canciones adecuadas y en hacer los comentarios oportunos sobre ellas, y puedo decir con toda certeza que tú eres la persona que conozco que sabe de más canciones y autores diferentes. Y no olvidemos que tú eres músico también. Un gran músico, por cierto."

"No seas pelota, José. No va contigo." Dijo Ana con un puchero.

"Venga, Ana. Estaré a tu lado ayudándote con los detalles técnicos. No tendrás que preocuparte de nada, ¡tan sólo usa tu magia!" Él se arrodilló en el suelo delante de ella con ambas manos juntas delante de la cara, para el regocijo de Kate y del resto de la gente que les rodeaba, y para la vergüenza de Ana.

"Vale, vale. Lo haré. ¡Lo haré! Pero, por favor, para ya. ¡Para ya!"

_§§0§§_

Christian dibujó una falsa sonrisa en su atractivo rostro y dio una apretón de manos a, probablemente, la centésima persona de la noche. Se sentía realmente cansado y cabreado. Estaba exhausto de los hombres aduladores y de las mujeres que se le tiraban encima sin parar. Sentía que todo el mundo a su alrededor quería algo de él. Nadie quería conocerle de verdad. A nadie le importaba en realidad. De hecho, a él tampoco le gustaría conocer al verdadero Christian Grey.

"¡Oh, Sr. Grey! Tiene que decirnos cuál es su secreto; ¿cómo es posible que haya construido un imperio como el suyo siendo tan joven, y sólo en cinco años?" Dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta años pestañeando coquetamente.

"Sra. Gardner, la clave es trabajar duro y rodearte de un buen equipo. La mitad de mi éxito se lo debo a los profesionales que me rodean." Christian contestó, mientras mantenía su falsa sonrisa. No podía aguantar más y necesitaba salir de allí en aquel preciso momento. Sacó su Blackberry del bolsillo simulando un falso mensaje. "Bueno, tendrán que disculparme; me temo que hay algo importante que necesita mi atención." Sonriendo al gentío que le rodeaba, salió de la sala. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Taylor, su jefe de seguridad, le siguió hacia la entrada principal.

"¿A dónde quiere ir, señor?"

"A _Grey House_."

Christian se relajó en el coche. Se aflojó la corbata y desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa. Sabía que esas fiestas eran parte de su trabajo, especialmente las que se organizaban antes de las Navidades, pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil lidiar con ellas. Lo que sí era cierto es que la gente se volvía más blanda alrededor de estas fechas y era mucho más fácil hacer buenos negocios. De todas maneras, necesitaba relajarse. Podría llamar a su actual sumisa para que hiciera que se sintiera mejor. Sí, podría follarle la boca, y después follarle tan fuerte que le hiciera perder el sentido. Pero era martes y, de hecho, tampoco estaba de humor. Quizás también se estaba cansando de eso. Realmente, había una sola cosa que lograba calmarle. No quería admitirlo, pero sólo pensando en esos ojos azules, los más azules que jamás había visto, lograba calmarse de verdad. Su recuerdo todavía estaba fresco en su mente. Su hermoso rostro. Su mirada hipnotizante. Su preciosa voz. Su maravillosa sonrisa. Sus suaves labios. Pero también recordaba cómo se sintió en el momento en que supo que se había ido. No quería volver a sentirse así jamás. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos aquel día, aunque, en el fondo, sabía que era lo mejor para ella.

Llegaron al garaje del impresionante edificio de oficinas que albergaba su empresa y Christian salió del coche sin esperar a Taylor. "Taylor, puedes irte a Escala. Volveré por mi cuenta. El R8 está aparcado aquí." Taylor iba a replicarle cuando la mirada de advertencia de Christian le persuadió de hacerlo. Prefería no cabrear a su jefe. "De acuerdo, señor. Buenas noches," dijo sin más.

Christian se dirigió al ascensor y apretó el botón a la vigésima y última planta, donde se encontraba su oficina. Los pasillos estaban a oscuras, sólo las luces de emergencia brillaban débilmente, dibujando sombras extrañas sobre las paredes y los muebles.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, apretó su frente contra el frío cristal de los enormes ventanales que ofrecían una impresionante vista de Seattle. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y observó a las pequeñas figuras que caminaban por las calles en fila india, como hormiguitas. Observó los coches moverse en una extraña carrera donde se le antojó que perseguían a algo o a alguien. Las brillantes ventanas de los edificios colindantes, mostrando vidas privadas; cientos de historias diferentes detrás de ellas, como en un teatrillo de marionetas. Se sintió pequeño y distante ante ese fascinante espectáculo. También se sintió nostálgico. Notaba que algo le faltaba. Y decidió que tampoco estaba de humor para trabajar.

Entonces oyó un ruido parecido a una risita de niño, y música. Comenzó a caminar buscando la fuente de ese sonido y se dio cuenta de que el departamento de informática estaba iluminado. Barney estaba allí, sentado delante de su ordenador, masticando un muffin de arándanos mientras tecleaba, rodeado de múltiples vasos de café vacíos. Estaba escuchando música clásica proveniente de su ordenador.

"Es un poco tarde hoy, Barney." Christian dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una media sonrisa en su cara. Pensó que tendría que aumentarle el sueldo a Barney si éste se quedaba hasta tan tarde tan a menudo. A Christian le gustaba Barney. Era un tío raro, muy peculiar, pero era extremadamente inteligente y eficiente, y siempre pensó en que era alguien en quien se podía confiar. Esa fue la razón por la cual le convirtió en jefe del departamento de informática.

"Oh, buenas noches Sr. Grey." Barney contestó mientras se limpiaba las migas de muffin del pecho con el dorso de la mano. No estaba sorprendido en absoluto de ver al Sr. Grey en la oficina cerca de la media noche; su jefe era un auténtico adicto al trabajo. "Estoy revisando algunos protocolos del sistema de seguridad, y es mejor hacerlo fuera de horas de oficina."

Christian apoyó su espalda en una columna, cruzó sus piernas y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "Nunca imaginé que te gustara este tipo de música. Es la número 5 de las _Bachianas Brasileiras_, ¿no?" Christian preguntó divertido. Sentía que podía relajarse con este tipo. Ellos eran dos inadaptados; muy diferentes el uno del otro, pero inadaptados al fin y al cabo.

"Oh, creo que sí. Quiero decir… nunca había escuchado esta pieza hasta hace cinco minutos. Pero, realmente me gusta. De hecho, estoy escuchando un programa de radio que me recomendó un amigo mío hace unas semanas. Es un programa donde hay una chica que pone una selección muy ecléctica de diferentes piezas musicales, y después explica algo sobre ellas; sobre el autor, o algo relacionado con la canción. Creo que es interesante."

"Me encanta esta pieza. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la radio?" Algo había llamado la atención de Christian.

"Es la radio del campus de la Universidad de Washington, en Vancouver. La llevan estudiantes del mismo campus. Este amigo mío estudia allí y me contó acerca de este nuevo programa, que empezó hace unas semanas. Dura de las 23:00 a la 1:00 h, cada martes y jueves." Christian asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No sabía que la Universidad de Washington tuviera una radio. Él había invertido en la división de agricultura y también había donado el dinero necesario para la creación de una nueva banda de música al inicio del actual año escolar.

La música acabó y una dulce y acogedora voz femenina volvió a capturar su atención.

"Bueno, chicos, habéis escuchado la maravillosa Aria número 5 de las _Bachianas Brasileiras_, una mezcla perfecta entre Johan Sebastian Bach y el folclore brasileño creada por el singular Heitor Villa-Lobos." Christian se quedó sin aliento al escuchar esa voz. Le resultaba familiar. "Ahora, quiero mostraros una última canción para acabar el programa de hoy. Prestad atención a la letra, como siempre. Soy _Sol de Medianoche_ y esto es _Dark Side_ de Kelly Clarkson. Dedicada al chico con los ojos más bonitos y tristes que jamás he visto. Para ti."

Sonaron las primeras notas de la canción, con su característico inicio imitando una caja de música, y Christian entró en una especie de estado de trance. _'Para ti…'_ Su voz era hipnotizante.

"Siempre dedica la última canción a ese tipo. _Sol de Medianoche_, como en el círculo Polar Ártico… es genial, ¿no?" Barney dijo de forma despreocupada mientras tecleaba. Christian meneó su cabeza y suspiró.

Mientras tanto, en Vancouver, Anastasia se reclinó en su silla de oficina.

"¿Me dirás algún día quién narices es ese tipo?" José le preguntó a través de los auriculares. Ella se giró con la silla y movió su dedo índice de derecha a izquierda de forma repetida en señal de negación con una media sonrisa. Luego, volvió a girarse y comenzó a cantar. Le encantaba esa canción. Para ella, todo el mundo tenía un lado oscuro, y otro brillante y resplandeciente. Como ese chico de los ojos grises…

José disfrutaba de la voz de Ana. Tenía una preciosa voz. Ella era preciosa por fuera y por dentro… pero él sabía que nunca sería suya. Para ella, él era sólo un buen amigo, casi un hermano. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Luego, con una sonrisa malvada, apretó deprisa los botones necesarios para hacer que los oyentes pudieran escuchar a Ana cantando.

_**Like a diamond from black dust**__ / Como un diamante que proviene de polvo negro_

_**It's hard to know what can become if you give up**__ / Es duro saber qué es lo que puede pasar si te rindes_

_**So don't give up on me**__ / Así que no te rindas conmigo_

_**Please remind me who I really am**__ / Por favor, recuérdame quién soy en realidad_

_**Everybody's got a dark side**__ / Todo el mundo tiene un lado oscuro_

_**Do you love me? Can you love mine?**__ / ¿Tú me quieres? ¿Podrás querer el mío?_

_**Nobody's a picture perfect**__ / Nadie es un cuadro perfecto_

_**But we're worth it, you know that we're worth it**__ / Pero lo valemos, sabes que lo valemos_

_**Will you love me? Even with my dark side?**__ / ¿Podrás quererme? __¿Incluso con mi lado oscuro?_

_**Don't run away. Don't run away**__ / No te vayas. No te vayas_

_**Just tell me that you will stay. **/ __Sólo dime que te quedarás._

_**Promise me you will stay**__ / Prométeme que te quedarás_

_**Don't run away. Don't run away**__ / No te vayas. No te vayas_

_**Just promise me you will stay. **/ __Sólo dime que te quedarás_

_**Promise me yo**__**u will stay**__. __/ Prométeme que te quedarás_

_**Will you love me?**__ / ¿Podrás quererme?_

Christian tensó su espalda al notar escalofríos recorriendo su espina dorsal. Esa voz tan dulce… Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la voz y en la letra de la canción. _"No te rindas conmigo… Recuérdame quién soy en realidad… Todo el mundo tiene un lado oscuro… ¿Me querrás?"_ Su corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho, conectando la letra de la canción con las palabras que esa chica le había dicho hacía cinco años… _"Sólo tienes que seguir intentándolo."_ Miró a Barney, con miedo a que él pudiera escuchar los latidos golpeando sus costillas sin piedad.

"Guau, ¿tiene una buena voz, eh?" Dijo Barney de manera casual. Christian asintió y tomó aire. "¿Se encuentra bien, Sr. Grey?"

Christian tomó otra gran bocanada de aire y se sintió extraño. Una mezcla de sentimientos se le acumulaban en el pecho; una extraña sensación de calma con una ligera pincelada de dolor. Pero la soledad había desaparecido. "No estoy seguro Barney, pero creo que estoy bien."

Cuando Ana se dio cuenta de lo que José había hecho ya era tarde. Se sonrojó furiosamente y dibujó con el dedo una línea a través de su cuello mirando a José de manera asesina directamente a los ojos. Él se rió.

"Bueno, chicos; damas y caballeros, este ha sido mi regalo de Navidad para todos ustedes, la maravillosa voz de nuestra encantadora y extremadamente tímida _Sol de Medianoche_."

Ana suspiró. "Bueno, sí. Esa era yo." Ana cubrió el micrófono con la mano y dijo: "Esta me la pagas, José" pero, a pesar de su gesto, la frase pudo ser oída por la audiencia en una voz ahogada.

Christian, quien estaba escuchando atentamente desde Seattle, automáticamente sintió una sensación que comenzó en su pecho y acabó en su cara… caliente y vibrante… ¿quizás eran celos? Apretó sus labios en una línea fina. ¿Quién era ese José que estaba burlándose de esa encantadora chica?

"De todas maneras, Feliz Navidad a todos," prosiguió Ana. "La radio permanecerá cerrada debido a las vacaciones hasta enero, así que Feliz Año Nuevo también para todo el mundo. Y no os olvidéis de compartir vuestros comentarios, anhelos y preguntas con nosotros. Ya sabéis, escribid al e-mail de la radio con el asunto _'Sol de Medianoche'_. Sed buenos y sentid la música."

Después de recoger todo en el estudio, José y Ana se fueron a casa. Se despidieron en el aparcamiento con un abrazo y Ana entró en su coche. Tras varios minutos en blanco, levantó la tapa del espejo del asiento del conductor y se miró a los ojos. ¿Qué probabilidad había de que él la estuviera escuchando? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacer lo mismo todas las noches? Era una tonta, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Quizás… quizás algún día le encontrara de nuevo.

Christian entró en el Audi R8 Spyder para ir a casa. Permaneció sentado en el asiento del conductor, y levantó la tapa del espejo. Dos profundos pozos gris oscuro le miraban. Había algo… algo en esa voz, algo en su forma de hablar y en las cosas que había dicho. 'No más soledad' susurró para sí mismo.

* * *

**_Canciones de este capítulo:_**

**_Momento Scarvo, Gaspard de la Nuit. Maurice Ravel._**

**_Bachianas Brasileiras nº5, Aria. Heitor Villa-Lobos._**

**_Dark side. Kelly Clarkson._**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Vuestros comentarios son bienvenidos. **

**Y recordad que tenéis todas las canciones que utilizo en la historia disponibles en Spotify y/o YouTube (echad un ojo a mi perfil).**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

Christian se frotó la punta de los dedos mientras estudiaba la pantalla de su portátil. Estaba sentado en la cama, con el Mac apoyado encima de sus piernas cruzadas. Lo que estaba a punto de suceder nada tenía que ver con el trabajo, así que había decidido quedarse en su habitación en vez de en el despacho. ¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Era una buena idea? Cerró la pantalla de nuevo. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué narices dudaba tanto? ¡Sólo se trataba de un simple correo electrónico!

Había decidido usar un pseudónimo. ¿Pero cuál? Las primeras impresiones eran importantes. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos y después las deslizó por su pelo. ¡Si fuera igual de capullo en el trabajo no sería capaz de conseguir ni un sólo trato decente! Entonces, un nombre vino a su mente: Cincuenta Sombras. '_Cincuentas Sombras bien Jodidas,'_ pensó. Bueno, mejor dejarlo con Cincuenta Sombras a secas.

Con dedos temblorosos tecleó la URL de la página de la radio de la Universidad de Washington e hizo click en el botón de acceso directo al correo electrónico. Llenó el espacio del asunto con 'Sol de Medianoche' y escribió el correo electrónico más personal que jamás había escrito a nadie. Acabando con un 'Feliz Navidad', apretó el botón de enviar y cerró el portátil. Con un suspiro, se levantó y fue a ducharse antes de ir a casa de sus padres para celebrar la Navidad.

Ya en la ducha, levantó la cabeza, dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre su cara. Después, la bajó, colocando las palmas de las manos sobre las frías baldosas de la pared; mientras la caliente cascada masajeaba sus anchos hombros. Mirando hacia el suelo, abrió los ojos y su cara dibujó una genuina sonrisa. Estaba un poco asustado por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no podía evitar sentirse de alguna manera aliviado.

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana abrazó a Ray con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Feliz Navidad, papá! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!"

"Feliz Navidad, Annie. Yo también te he echado muchísimo de menos. ¡Estás tan mayor!" Ray se separó un poco de Ana, lo justo para mirarle directamente a los ojos, con la mirada llena de orgullo. "Sabes, Annie, estoy realmente orgulloso de ti. Te has convertido en una mujer increíble. Una mujer hermosa, inteligente y con un gran talento."

Anastasia empezó a notar el característico calor detrás de los párpados de las lágrimas que amenazan con salir irremediablemente. "Gracias, papá. Todo te lo debo a ti."

Disfrutaron del delicioso pavo relleno que Anastasia había preparado y después Ray preparó café para él y una taza de té para ella.

"Cuéntame acerca de la banda de música, cariño. ¿Cuándo es tu próximo concierto?" Preguntó el padre.

"¡Todo es genial, papá! ¡Me encanta! Sabes, a veces es duro, con todos los ensayos, y las asignaturas de la carrera… Estoy trabajando muy duro, especialmente ahora que estoy en mi último año en la universidad, pero también estoy disfrutando muchísimo. Todavía no tenemos fechas concretas para los próximos conciertos, pero te mantendré informado." Ana dijo tras dar un sorbo de su té.

"¿Y qué me cuentas acerca del programa de radio?"

"Bueno, también lo estoy disfrutando mucho. Ya sabes, me encanta la música. Simplemente es increíble poder pasar el tiempo escuchando buenas canciones y hablando sobre ellas," Ana dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ray jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos mirando hacia la mesa antes de hablar. "Te escuché cantar el último día."

Ana abrió aún más los ojos con expresión avergonzada. "Bueno, fue otra de las bromas de José. ¡Se suponía que mi voz no estaba en el aire en ese momento!" Dijo frunciendo los labios con un mohín.

"Pero Ana, tienes una voz extraordinaria. No tendrías que estar avergonzada."

"Mira, me encanta cantar, pero soy demasiado tímida para ello. Mientras toco puedo esconderme detrás de mi piano, pero cantar es algo muy diferente…"

"Quizás podrías probar cerrando los ojos." Ray dijo con una media sonrisa.

"¡Oh, sí! ¡O quizás debiera cantar con los ojos vendados!" Los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que quedaron exhaustos. Ray limpió su cara con el dorso de su mano. "Annie, cariño, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?" Sus ojos denotaban preocupación, pero su sonrisa era cálida.

"Claro papá." Anastasia se sintió alarmada por el cambio de actitud en su padre y se enderezó en el sofá.

"Bueno, me preguntaba… Quiero decir, sé que eres una mujer adulta y todo eso, pero para mí siempre serás mi niña pequeña." Ray parecía avergonzado, pero continuó. "Me preguntaba… ¿quién es ese chico al que siempre dedicas la última canción? Parece que siempre estés pensando en él…"

Ana deseó que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara en ese preciso momento. ¡Demonios! ¿Realmente era tan transparente? ¿Tan obvia? ¡Mierda! "Oh, papá… es un chico con el que coincidí una vez. No es nadie… quiero decir, nada serio. Ya sabes, una tontería de adolescente. Nada." Dijo abriendo mucho sus ojos con una sonrisa forzada.

"Lo siento, Ana. No tienes que contármelo si no quieres," Ray cogió su mano cariñosamente.

"Está bien, papá. No me importa en absoluto," mintió, moviendo su mano en un gesto de fingida indiferencia.

Por la tarde, Ray estaba cansado y decidió echarse una siesta. Ana tomó prestado su ordenador para mirar sus e-mails sentada en el sofá, tomando otra taza de té y escuchando clásicos de Navidad. Comenzó a pensar en su conversación con Ray. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ese chico como si fuera una tonta adolescente? Estaba realmente enfadada consigo misma. Kate siempre le estaba diciendo que tenía que dejarlo estar y pasar a otra cosa. José también le chinchaba constantemente, diciéndole que tenía que abrirse al 'mundo de las citas' (aunque ella sospechaba que lo que él realmente quería era que ella se abriera precisamente a él…) y ahora, su padre le preguntaba que quién era ese chico. Estaba claro que tenían razón; no era un comportamiento sano seguir fantaseando con un hombre al que ni siquiera había llegado a conocer. Él era sólo una sombra; una especie de caballero oscuro, guapo, tierno y misterioso, el cual apareció y desapareció de su vida como por arte de magia, dejando un trazo indeleble y que se colaba en sus sueños más salvajes. Por el amor de Dios, ¡ni siquiera sabía su nombre! Había intentado salir con otros chicos, de los cuales algunos realmente merecían la pena, pero cuando, llegado el momento, habían intentado acercarse un poco más a ella, siempre les acababa rechazando. Había una especie de barrera invisible que no era capaz de cruzar. Cuando estaba con un chico, sólo podía pensar en Él. Eran Sus brazos los que le abrazaban; eran Sus manos las que se enredaban en su pelo. Eran Sus labios los que la besaban. Incluso podía oler Su aroma. Esas sensaciones la estaban volviendo loca, así que hacía ya algún tiempo que había dejado de tener citas.

Y ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que ese estado permanente de enamoramiento era tan ridículamente obvio que todo el mundo que la rodeaba lo había notado. ¡Demonios! Instintivamente su mano se dirigió a su labio inferior, recordando esa sensación eléctrica que le había producido su toque hacía más de cinco años, un mal hábito que había adquirido para tranquilizarse cuando se sentía estresada. ¡Maldita sea! Enfadada consigo misma, realmente cabreada, intentó concentrarse en sus e-mails.

Desde el día en el que su voz se había oído en directo la semana anterior, llegaban una cantidad inmensurable de e-mails para Sol de Medianoche hablando del tema. Esa bromita de José había desencadenado una especie de conmoción en el campus. Secretamente, Ana estaba encantada con que a la gente le hubiera gustado su manera de cantar, pero nunca lo admitiría a viva voz. Echó un vistazo rápido a todos los e-mails hasta que uno llamó su atención. El remitente utilizaba un pseudónimo. ¿Cincuenta Sombras? Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal al leer esas dos palabras. Rápidamente, hizo click sobre el link y comenzó a leer:

_Querida Sol de Medianoche,_

_No te conozco, pero siento que, de alguna manera, estoy conectado contigo. Creo que me recuerdas a alguien del pasado; alguien a quien tampoco logré llegar a conocer del todo. Hay algo en tu dulce voz que me ata a ti; algo en las cosas que dices, en tu manera de hablar, e incluso en tus silencios. Las canciones que escoges parecen encajar tan bien conmigo, como si fueran para mí. No entiendo el porqué, pero estas sensaciones me dan esperanza, y también me asustan un poco, aunque al mismo tiempo me tranquilizan. Es de locos, ¿verdad? Probablemente suena extraño, pero es así cómo me siento._

_Quiero escuchar tu preciosa voz cantando otra vez. Sé que el otro día cantabas para alguien especial; era claro como el agua. Pero soy un hombre egoísta; por favor, sigue cantando para él. Sólo te pido que me permitas también caer en tu dulce hechizo._

_Tengo un lado muy oscuro, pero parece que tú traes algo de luz sobre él._

_Atentamente, Cincuenta Sombras._

_Feliz Navidad._

Ana cerró sus ojos y tragó saliva. Su boca se había quedado seca al instante y su respiración se había tornado profunda y errática. Posó la mano izquierda en su pecho, por encima de su corazón, y sintió los fuertes latidos. Intentó levantarse para coger algo de aire, pero sus piernas se lo impidieron. Se bebió de un tirón lo que quedaba de su té para hidratar su garganta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿De qué iba todo esto? Él parecía conocerla, pero al mismo tiempo no. Y no sabía la razón, pero sonaba extrañamente familiar, como en un viejo sueño que se repite. Releyó el e-mail. Era demasiado personal, demasiado íntimo leer esas palabras de un completo extraño, pero se sentía cómoda con ello. Estaba muy confusa. ¿Quién era este Cincuenta Sombras? ¿Realmente lo quería saber?

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana se quedó unos días más con Ray y después fue a Savannah para pasar el Fin de Año con Carla y Bob. Su madre se había mudado a la Costa Este un tiempo después de conocerle. Ana opinaba que él era bueno para su madre; tan diferente del marido número tres, y estaba feliz por ella. Carla estaba encantadísima con que su hija fuera una estrella de la radio, como a ella le gustaba decir, pero no lo estaba tanto del hecho de tener que guardarlo en secreto. Carla también estaba preocupada por la soledad de Ana y no paraba de recordárselo constantemente.

"Mamá, ¡no estoy sola! Tengo a Kate y a José. Y a ti, a Ray y a Bob. Y también tengo mi música. Es todo lo que necesito."

"Pero cariño… José… Él es un buen chico, ¿verdad? ¡Y muy guapo!"

"¡Mamá, déjalo! José es sólo un buen amigo. Mira, mamá, actualmente no estoy interesada en tener ninguna relación, eso es todo."

"¿Y ese otro chico?" Carla preguntó con esperanza.

"¿Qué chico?" Ana preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno, ese chico al cual no paras de mencionar en tu programa… ¿Estás enamorada de él?"

Ana tragó saliva. Quería levantarse e irse de allí, pero se mantuvo serena. Finalmente, suspiró y decidió ser sincera, no sólo con su madre, sino también consigo misma. "¿Puedo echar de menos a alguien que ni siquiera conozco?" Carla frunció el ceño y cogió una de las manos de Ana con las suyas. "Mamá… conocí a un chico en Seattle antes de mudarme con Ray. Fue un encuentro muy breve. No sé por qué, pero se ha quedado grabado en mi mente. Hablamos un poco, y eso es todo. Y tocaba el piano maravillosamente también."

"¿Y tú le gustabas también?" Carla preguntó de manera tierna, recordando esos días difíciles.

"No lo sé… No lo creo. Era mayor que yo y no creo que estuviera interesado en mí de ninguna manera."

Carla colocó uno de sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Ana para que levantara la cabeza. "No pienses así, cariño. Eras una jovencita preciosa, y ahora eres una mujer preciosa. No sólo preciosa, sino también interesante y con mucho talento. Pero, lo que creo, es que te sientes sola y que estás utilizando el recuerdo de ese chico como escudo. Vive tu preciosa vida, cariño."

Ana se quedó callada un momento, asimilando las palabras de su madre. "Lo intentaré, mamá."

_§ § 0 § §_

Quedaban dos horas para el comienzo del Año Nuevo. Christian estaba en su salón, contemplando silenciosamente las luces de la ciudad a través del gran ventanal de su salón, mientras bebía una copa de vino blanco bien frío. Había planeado al detalle la mejor manera de pasar el Fin de Año. Llevaba puestos sus viejos vaqueros desgastados, con el primer botón desabrochado, estaba descalzo y con el pecho desnudo. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su Sala de Juegos. Susannah le estaba esperando devotamente en una perfecta pose de sumisa. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y escogió algunos juguetes del aparador. Después, se puso de pie delante de ella. "Mírame, Susannah." Ella levantó su cara hacia él y Christian dio un respingo. Unos brillantes ojos azules le observaban, adornados con la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Sacudió su cabeza y allí estaba Susannah de nuevo, con su impasible mirada de sumisa. Él frunció el ceño y pasó una mano por su pelo.

Susannah cambió su expresión de manera imperceptible. "¿Se encuentra bien, señor? ¿He hecho algo que le haya molestado?" Su voz sonaba monótona, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

"Ven aquí," le ordenó. Se levantó ágilmente y se dirigió hacia donde Christian le indicaba, justo donde comenzaba la intrincada rejilla del techo. "Coloca tus manos sobre tu cabeza," Christian le ordenó de nuevo, sacando un par de grilletes con esposas de piel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Cuando estaba a punto de atarlos, allí estaba Ella otra vez, sonriéndole, atravesando su alma con esos penetrantes ojos azules. "¡Joder!" Christian gritó con los dientes apretados. Ató rápidamente las esposas y le vendó los ojos. No era lo que había planeado, pero no podía dejar que esa mirada le atrapara de nuevo. En ese momento, con Susannah a su merced, se sintió un poco más relajado. "De acuerdo, vamos a divertirnos un rato," Christian dijo, más para si mismo. Suspiró y pasó su mirada por el cuerpo desnudo de Susannah. "Bonita vista," él susurró en su oído, enviando escalofríos por su columna. Comenzó a azotarle suavemente con un látigo en el abdomen, la espalda, los pechos, el trasero. Susannah, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, no pudo contener sus gemidos. "Calla," Christian rugió. "Quiero verte." Le quitó la venda de los ojos y le agarró por el pelo, cerca del cuello, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella y levantando su cabeza con el movimiento. Y allí estaba Ella otra vez, encendiendo su alma con su mirada brillante y su preciosa sonrisa. "_No te rindas conmigo…"_ ella susurró en su mente. Su voz era la misma que la de esa chica de la radio, Sol de Medianoche.

"No puedo hacer esto." Christian dijo soltándole. Susannah frunció el ceño, asombrada. Christian le bajó los brazos y le alcanzó un albornoz que había colgado. "Lo siento, Susannah. Ya no puedo hacer esto."

La expresión de su cara denotaba su perplejidad. "¿A qué… a qué se refiere, señor?" Ella dijo mientras se ponía el albornoz.

Christian se sentía ridículo, pero entendió que le debía una explicación a Susannah. "De acuerdo, voy a ser sincero contigo, Susannah. Creo… que estoy pensando en otra persona… simplemente no puedo evitarlo."

Susannah abrió sus ojos por completo mientras asentía. "Entiendo. ¿Puedo hablar libremente?" Christian asintió. "Está bien… No sabía por qué, pero estabas diferente últimamante… como distraído."

"¿Distraído, eh?" Christian dijo con una media sonrisa. Susannah se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, te pido disculpas si así ha sido," se disculpó él. "Creo que tengo que pasar página. Nuestro contrato queda disuelto. Ha sido un placer." Christian ofreció su mano a Susannah y esta le dio un apretón.

"El placer ha sido mío, señor."

Después de que Susannah se marchara, Christian fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse rápidamente a casa de sus padres. Quizás podría comenzar el Año Nuevo de una forma diferente y, al fin y al cabo, mejor.

_§ § 0 § §_

Kate entró como un torbellino en la habitación de Ana, gritando y haciendo aspavientos con las manos. "¡Sol de Medianoche es la nueva estrella del campus!" Terminó su carrera sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de Ana.

"Buenos días, Kate." Ana se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada. "¡Demasiada energía para ser el primer día después de las vacaciones!"

"Por Dios, Ana, ¡qué falta de entusiasmo! ¡Tu voz es increíble, y tu popularidad está por las nubes! Hay una fantástica reseña acerca de ti en la página web del periódico del campus. ¡Y yo no tengo nada que ver con ello!" Kate dijo poniendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho y alzando su mano izquierda.

"¡Kate, prométeme que no revelarás mi identidad a nadie!" Ana dijo alarmada.

"Te lo prometo. Sólo creo que sería bueno para tu carrera que mostraras tu talento; es una actividad extra-curricular excelente para llevar a cabo en tu último año, y tú eres tan buena profesional… pero no te preocupes. Mis labios están sellados."

"Gracias." Ana sonrió.

Desayunaron en la barra de la cocina. Kate continuaba intentando convencer a Ana para acabar con su anonimato.

"Te quiero enseñar una cosa." Ana dijo cogiendo el portátil de Kate. "Aquí lo tienes. Leelo y dime lo que piensas." Ana le enseñó el correo electrónico enviado por Cincuenta Sombras. Kate lo leyó atentamente, prestando atención a cada palabra, y después miró a Ana con cara de póker. "De acuerdo, ¿qué piensas?" Ana le insistió.

"Cincuenta Sombras… suena interesante." Kate contestó vagamente.

"¿Nada más?" Ana volvió a insistir.

"Bueno, aquí tienes tu primer fan de verdad, ¿no crees?" Kate respondió sin mirarle a los ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos, suspiró y prosiguió. "Aunque suena algo raro." Kate contestó al fin, frunciendo el ceño.

"A mí no me parece raro; incluso me resulta algo familiar." Ana movió nerviosamente sus dedos, evitando la mirada de Kate.

"¿Familiar? ¿Crees que le conoces?"

"Quizás. No estoy segura…"

"¡Oh, no! ¿No me digas que crees que se trata de ese chico tuyo!" Kate dijo entrecomillando con sus dedos las palabras. "¡Ana, este es el mundo real, no una historia romántica!"

"Lo sé, Kate. No soy una estúpida. Pero hay algo en este tipo que me atrae, muchísimo. Creo que voy a jugar a su juego."

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido esta especie de reencuentro? ****¡Me encantaría que dejárais vuestras opiniones!**

**En este capítulo no hay nuevas canciones, pero en los siguientes la música cobrará todavía más importancia.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

"Aquí tienes, el guion del próximo programa." Le dijo Ana a José entregándole un dossier de cartón. "Encontrarás las canciones que he elegido en orden de aparición y un poco de información sobre ellas. Estoy segura de que están todas en nuestros archivos."

José echó un vistazo y silbó. "Guau, Ana, vaya trabajazo que te has pegado con esto. Y… ¿estás segura de esto?" Añadió señalando a la última parte del guion.

"Por supuesto que sí. Tenemos que mantener el interés de nuestra audiencia… y además, es algo que tengo que hacer." Dijo sonriendo. José también sonrió ante la idea de escuchar de nuevo la hermosa voz de Ana.

_§ § 0 § §_

Al día siguiente, Christian estaba sentado en el despacho de su ático, delante de su ordenador portátil, bebiendo de una copa de vino blanco. Eran casi las once de la noche. Se levantó de su silla y miró a través del ventanal hacia el iluminado contorno del Seattle nocturno. De repente, una melodía llenó el espacio de la habitación, anunciando el inicio de lo que tanto estaba esperando. Se quitó la chaqueta y se volvió a sentar, agarrando con fuerza ambos reposabrazos.

"Buenas noches chicos, bienvenidos de nuevo a la radio de la Universidad Estatal de Washington. Soy Sol de Medianoche y pretendemos llenar vuestros corazones y vuestras almas con buena música."

Christian cerró los ojos y sintió esa voz envolviéndole como una cálida brisa. Era la voz más sexy que jamás había oído, con un toque dulce y picante harmoniosamente mezclados en un resultado perfecto, que hacía que se derritiera por dentro. ¿Cómo era posible quedar hipnotizado sólo escuchándole, como si se tratara del canto de una sirena? Soltó el aliento que estaba reteniendo sin darse cuenta y se relajó, aflojándose la corbata y reclinándose en la butaca.

"¿Qué tal vuestras vacaciones? Las mías fueron como poco… interesantes." Ana hizo una pausa de efecto. Estaba pensando en ese tipo misterioso. ¿Estaría escuchándole en ese preciso momento? "Bueno, tengo que daros las gracias por vuestra increíble respuesta después del último programa. ¡Jamás hubiéramos esperado tantos e-mails!"

Christian seguía reclinado en la butaca con los ojos cerrados. ¿Se estaría refiriendo al e-mail que él le había mandado como 'interesante'? ¿Y por qué demonios se extrañaba de que la gente se volviera loca escuchando su preciosa voz? Para él era simplemente cautivadora…

"Quiero empezar este nuevo año con un clásico. Ya sabéis que adoro los clásicos. Esta canción fue escrita por _Screamin' Jay Hawkins_ en 1956. Inicialmente, comenzaba como una canción que nos hablaba del amor perdido, para después transformarse en algo más violento, donde Hawkins clamaba la posesión de su esposa. Se convirtió en todo un éxito rápidamente y fue versionada en múltiples ocasiones por diversos artistas. La versión de Nina Simone es una de las más conocidas. Ella transformó esta melodía en una excitante canción de amor, acompañándola con viento y cuerda, y se ha convertido en una de sus canciones más conocidas. Disfrutad de este _I put a spell on you_… sobretodo tú, Cincuenta.

Christian abrió los ojos abruptamente, mirando a la pantalla del ordenador con los ojos bien abiertos y las palmas de las manos apretadas sobre la mesa, para reafirmarse en lo que acababa de oír. ¿Acababa de mencionarle en ese preciso instante? Sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, y se reclinó de nuevo en la butaca, quitándose la corbata del todo y tirándola sobre la mesa, mientras las notas sexys de la canción llenaban el ambiente, haciéndole sentir sexy también. Suspiró. No sólo estaba dirigiéndose a él, sino que estaba empezando un juego, ¡y a él le encantaba jugar!

Anastasia disfrutó muchísimo con el programa. Adoraba el efecto que la música podía tener sobre las personas; desde calmar tu alma hasta encender tu espíritu. Creía en la idea de que, con sólo una canción, podías ir del infierno al cielo; de estar perdido a encontrar tu camino. Se preparó para la última parte del show, acoplando su teclado al sistema de sonido para permitir que pudiera ser escuchado a través de las ondas, mientras que los gemidos de Radiohead hablaban acerca de querer un cuerpo y un alma perfectos. Se giró hacia José un poco nerviosa, y él le devolvió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, levantando sus pulgares hacia arriba.

Christian disfrutó también con el programa. Le gustaba la música que ella elegía; encajaba perfectamente con él, como si le conociera. También adoraba los comentarios que ella hacía acerca de las canciones. Parecía una mujer tan interesante, alguien con quien poder pasar el rato, hablando de cualquier cosa. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, y comenzó a imaginarse cómo sería ella. ¿Sería alta o bajita? ¿Delgada o voluptuosa? ¿Cuál sería su color de pelo? ¿De qué color serían sus ojos? No le importaba. Le encantaría sentir su aliento en la piel mientras ella le cantaba suavemente al oído. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al pensarlo. También estaba seguro de que su olor sería delicioso, como su voz, dulce y picante al mismo tiempo; terriblemente sexy. De repente, el olor de esa chica, Annie, colapsó sus sentidos, haciendo que escapara un suave gemido de su boca. Sacudió la cabeza para recuperarse. ¿De verdad querría encontrarse cara a cara con ella? ¿De verdad estaría dispuesto a mostrarle su verdadero yo? No estaba tan seguro de ello. No era tan valiente.

Ana cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para calmar sus nervios. Todas las conversaciones que había tenido con sus padres en las pasadas vacaciones le habían hecho pensar. Y había llegado a una simple conclusión; fuera como fuera, estaba conectada a él, al chico de ojos grises. Estaba segura de que simplemente se había tratado de un encuentro aislado, una de esas cosas que te pasan una vez en la vida y que se quedan grabadas en tu mente y en tu alma para siempre. No esperaba mucho más de ello, pero tampoco sentía la necesidad de pasar de página todavía. Estaba cómoda con su situación. Estaba sensible, pero no triste. Había asumido que eso era todo, y se sentía conforme así. La canción de Radiohead acabó y ella comenzó a hablar.

"Todo el mundo necesita un poco de control, ¿no?" Dijo refiriéndose a la canción que acababa de terminar. "Pero todos tenemos que elegir qué significa control para nosotros. Últimamente he estado pensando… Tú, mi chico perdido, fuiste como una sombra en un sueño, el mejor sueño que nunca haya podido tener. No estoy ni enfadada ni triste. Quizás soy un poco cobarde, pero todavía no quiero que esto acabe. No sé por qué, pero me haces sentir bien, así que… ¿por qué dejar de pensar en ti?"

Anastasia suspiró y tragó saliva. Christian estaba escuchando intensamente, intentando absorber cada palabra como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Tomaré prestada, pero sin robarla (*), esta maravillosa canción de Gavin DeGraw. Es del álbum Sweeter del 2011 y se llama Spell it out. Prestad atención a la letra, como siempre. Es la mejor manera que tengo de comunicarme contigo." Entonces ella comenzó a tocar el teclado y a cantar, derramando su alma en la música.

_With my eyes wide open / Con los ojos bien abiertos_

_And with words unspoken / Y con palabras no dichas_

_I still understand / Todavía entiendo_

_And I'm reading your mind / Y estoy leyendo tu mente_

_Using every outline usando / cada una de las líneas_

_You're drawing in my hand / que dibujas en mi mano_

_Feel your fingers / Siento tus dedos_

_I'm in way too deep / Estoy demasiado inmerso_

_To wake up. Step out / Para despertar. __Y salir_

_Cause I'm really getting used / Porque me estoy acostumbrando_

_to being in this dream / a estar en este sueño_

_You know what I mean / Sabes a qué me refiero_

_I can't find / No puedo encontrar_

_Any reason I would ever wanna turn back now / Ninguna razón para querer volver atrás_

_Once you spelled it out / Una vez que lo deletrees_

Christian sintió de nuevo el abrazo de su dulce voz perfectamente afinada. Sintió una leve opresión en el pecho. No era un dolor agudo; era más parecido a un dulce anhelo. Se miró las manos, que estaban en su regazo, y se tocó la punta de los dedos. Allí estaba Ella de nuevo, atravesando su corazón con esos ojos azules, tan grandes e inocentes. Imaginó que era ella quien estaba cantando para él.

_When I first met you / La primera vez que nos vimos_

_There were things I'd been through / Había cosas por las que había pasado_

_That I would never tell / Que nunca hubiera confiado a nadie_

_But it was almost as if / Pero fue casi como si_

_You already knew my language / Tú conocieras realmente mi lenguaje_

_Cause you'd been there yourself / Porque también hubieras pasado por lo mismo_

'¡Oh, Sol de Medianoche, has vuelto a dar en el clavo!' pensó Christian. Recordó la forma en que Ella le miraba ese día en la tienda de pianos, como si Ella fuera capaz de ver a través de él y darse cuenta de toda su mierda, pero, aun así, aceptándole sin reservas. La canción realmente le iba que ni pintada. Sonrió tristemente, con ese anhelo que sentía agarrado en el pecho. 'Se marchó, pero fue para bien. Fue lo mejor para ella,' pensó. Al menos, ahora podía compartir ese anhelo con Sol de Medianoche. Parecía que ella estaba en la misma situación que él.

Ana derramó toda su nostalgia en la canción. Había demasiadas cosas que decir. Si sólo le estuviera escuchando… ¿Le haría sentir mejor esta canción? ¿Estaría cargando todavía con toda esa ira y esa tristeza? ¿Sería capaz de encontrar el correcto significado en sus palabras? Sintió su ardiente mirada gris abrasando su interior, desatando su alma, acelerando su pulso. Incluso podía sentir su aroma e imaginarle atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo.

_Come on, we can leave the world behind / Vamos, podemos dejar el mundo atrás_

_Close the curtains, shut out the light / Cerrar las cortinas, apagar las luces_

_Just state the good / Sólo contar lo bueno_

_Don't let me go / No me dejes ir_

_Don't tell me I should / No me digas que debería_

_Wake up / Despertarme_

_Step out / Salir_

_Cause I'm really getting used / Porque me estoy acostumbrando_

_to being in this dream / a estar en este sueño_

_You know what I mean / Sabes a qué me refiero_

_I can't find / No puedo encontrar_

_Any reason I would ever wanna turn back now / Ninguna razón para querer volver atrás_

_Once you spelled it out / Una vez que lo deletrees_

Ana sintió su alma drenada después de acabar la canción, y sonrió mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Susurró su despedida.

"Bueno, parece que yo no tengo control en absoluto sobre mí misma," se rió tristemente. "Espero que os haya gustado, que te haya gustado. Estaremos de vuelta en dos días. Sed buenos y sentid la música."

_§ § 0 § §_

Grace estaba encantada con el comportamiento de Christian en las últimas semanas. Estaba tan feliz, que no dudó ni un segundo en compartir su alegría con una de sus mejores amigas, Elena.

"Está más tranquilo, y un poco más cariñoso. A veces sonríe... ¡e incluso le vi riéndose en Navidad y en Fin de Año!" Dijo Grace juntando sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Vaya, querida, eso es fantástico." Respondió Elena con una sonrisa falsa. "Y… ¿conoces el origen de este cambio en Christian? ¿Te ha comentado algo él mismo?" Elena estaba muy enfadada con Christian. No había recibido ninguna llamada suya en demasiado tiempo, y además, estaba enterada del fin del contrato con Susannah. Sospechaba que había algo o alguien interfiriendo, y quería conocer quién o qué estaba provocando todos estos cambios.

"No tengo ni idea, Elena. Sabes que mi hijo es una persona muy reservada. Y no tengo ningún interés en molestarle. ¡Para mí, verle feliz es suficiente!"

"Por supuesto, Grace."

En ese momento, Christian entró en la habitación. Grace le recibió cálidamente, mientras que Elena mantuvo su habitual frialdad.

"Aquí está. Desde las vacaciones de Navidad, viene cada domingo para comer." Grace le dijo a Elena con entusiasmo. "¿Cómo estás, cariño? Me alegro de verte." Grace se acercó a Christian y le besó en ambas mejillas.

"Estoy bien, mamá. Elena." Christian contestó con afecto a su madre, y después se dirigió más fríamente hacia Elena.

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Christian. Te echo de menos." Elena se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla.

"Elena, sabes que soy un hombre muy ocupado." Christian percibió algo diferente en Elena. Notaba su habitual arrogancia y frialdad, con ese halo dominante que solía excitarle tanto cuando era más joven, pero en ese momento había algo más; una especie de rabia contenida, sólo visible por un casi imperceptible brillo en sus ojos. Esa mirada probablemente le habría asustado en el pasado, pero en ese momento sólo le cabreaba aún más.

"Sé que estás ocupado, pero necesito hablarte sobre algunos asuntos que tienen que ver con nuestro negocio en común. Quizás podríamos quedar este martes que viene para cenar en el Mile High Club. Me puedes recoger a las 19:00 h." Elena le ordenó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, sintiéndose satisfecha.

"Mis inversiones siempre son una de mis prioridades, Elena. Si tienes cualquier problema referente a nuestro negocio, estaré encantado de echarte una mano, pero ni el martes ni el jueves. Quedaremos el miércoles. Enviaré a alguien a recogerte y quedaremos en el restaurante." La sonrisa de Elena de esfumó en una línea recta y los agujeros de su nariz se ensancharon, mostrando su fustración.

"Por supuesto, Christian. Hasta el miércoles entonces." Elena contestó con una sonrisa de pega.

Christian le dijo adiós con la mano, sonriendo prepotentemente, y se giró hacia su madre, quien era completamente ajena al toma y daca entre ellos dos. Él enredó su brazo con el de su madre y fueron al encuentro del resto de la familia.

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana estiró los brazos juntando las manos delante del pecho mientras hacía movimientos de rotación con el cuello. Cuando acabó, agitó las manos para relajar sus músculos y dio un gran suspiro. La atmósfera a su alrededor era cálida, y estaba llena de los sonidos discordantes de los diferentes instrumentos de la orquesta; el sonido agudo de las flautas, el grave murmullo del celo, las dulces y harmoniosas notas del violín y el nostálgico gemido del saxofón, todos juntos formando una especie de melodía selvática en el transfondo.

"No puedo esperar a escuchar el sonido de tu piano, Ana. ¿Estás lista?" Le preguntó el Sr. Clayton con una sonrisa amable.

"¡Sí, por supuesto! Sólo estaba calentando un poco y haciendo ejercicios de relajación." Ana contestó. La última vez que había tocado había sido hacía casi ya un mes, y enfrentarse al público siempre era un reto para ella.

"Me alegro de que estés preparada, Ana… Tengo algo que decirte." Dijo el Sr. Clayton con brillo en sus ojos. "Hoy habrá alguien observándonos desde las gradas. Alguien relacionado con el mundillo musical de Seattle, con un montón de contactos e influencia. He hablado de ti con él."

"¿De verdad?" Ana abrió sus ojos ampliamente y se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos (esa maldita costumbre otra vez).

"No te pongas nerviosa, Ana. ¡Siempre lo haces bien! Sólo sé tú misma." Le aseguró el Sr. Clayton poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.

"Gracias, Sr. Clayton. Lo haré lo mejor posible."

El concierto fue un completo éxito. El Sr. Clayton, como director de la orquesta, estaba encantado y lleno de orgullo por sus discípulos, especialmente por Ana. Ella era una artista tan completa; si sólo pudiera superar su timidez. Se mantenía tozudamente escondida tras su piano, al fondo del escenario, siempre intentando mantenerse en un segundo plano. Pero cuando comenzaba a tocar, no podía evitar crecer, y era imposible no perderse en su grandeza. Se podía sentir su propia alma, su amor, su odio, su tristeza y su felicidad, que se derramaban en cada una de las notas que tocaba con tanta destreza, subyugando a la audiencia a su voluntad.

Ana estaba charlando con sus compañeros al pie del escenario justo después del concierto, todos ellos orgullosos del trabajo bien hecho, cuando el Sr. Clayton se acercó a ella acompañado de otro hombre. Era alto y delgado, con una coleta pelirroja, vestido de manera casual y pendientes de aro en ambas orejas. De hecho, su apariencia era la de un artista bohemio. Lo primero que no le gustó a Ana fue su mirada; esos ojos azul oscuro que brillaban con una maliciosa chispa, y tampoco esa sonrisa prepotente en su cara.

"Ana, este es mi viejo amigo Jack Hyde, la persona de la que te hablé antes. Jack, esta es Anastasia Steele, una increíble músico y cantante, y una de las personas que conozco que más sabe acerca de música. También está en su último año de Literatura Inglesa." El Sr. Clayton conocía el secreto de Ana acerca de su alter ego como Sol de Medianoche, y él no quería que perdiera cualquier oportunidad que ello le pudiera ofrecer. Ana se sonrojó ante sus palabras.

"Encantado de conocerte, Anastasia. Ha sido un verdadero placer escuchar cómo tocabas. Era cautivador…" Hyde dijo con una voz cálida, que tanto se apartaba del frío reflejado en sus ojos.

"Encantada de conocerte, Jack. Muchísimas gracias, el placer ha sido mío. Llámame Ana." Ana percibió la discordancia entre su comportamiento, sus palabras y su mirada. Le pareció extraño, pero apartó ese pensamiento a un lado, quitándole importancia.

"Jack trabaja como editor jefe de la prestigiosa publicación musical 'Posesión universal', que tiene las oficinas centrales en Seattle," dijo el Sr. Clayton dando una palmada en el hombro de Hyde.

"¡Vaya! Así que tú eres ese H.J, ¿no? Ana dijo notando la sonrisa de Jack. Ella conocía su trabajo. "Creo que se trata de una publicación increíble, muy útil e interesante. Soy una lectora regular, especialmente de la edición digital." Ana confesó.

"¿De veras? De acuerdo, dime qué es lo que más te gusta." Dijo Jack cruzando los brazos en el pecho. Quería probar cuánto sabía Ana acerca de su revista.

'Posesión universal' era mucho más que una revista. Era una plataforma utilizada por muchos artistas (músicos, cantantes y escritores), que ofrecía interesantes contactos para hacer colaboraciones y facilitaba a los nuevos artistas la llegada al mundo de la música y que el público los pudiera conocer. También era conocido que los mejores escritores de canciones estaban detrás de los artículos que aparecían en esa publicación.

"Vale. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Primero, me gusta la diversidad de la música relacionada con la publicación, y la honestidad de los artículos. Son mucho más de lo que la gente espera. Estoy segura de que los artistas están deseando ser entrevistados para la revista porque eso significa que son considerados auténticos y genuinos. También me gusta la sección educativa, creo que es muy útil para estudiantes de música. ¡Ah, sí! Y también me encanta el título."

"Buena respuesta, Ana. ¿Qué te gusta del título…?" Preguntó el Sr. Clayton divertido.

"Simplemente me gusta; 'Posesión universal'. Es de una frase de John Lennon, ¿no?"

"_La música es una posesión universal. Son las discográficas las que piensan que pertenece a alguien. _Tienes razón, Ana. Estoy realmente impresionado." Los ojos de Hyde se oscurecieron ligeramente.

"Creo que soy una fanática de la música." Ana dijo encogiendo los hombros y evitando la mirada de Jack.

"Bueno, Ana. Creo que necesito fanáticos de la música como tú. Estoy seguro de que sabes escribir. Te tengo como lectora; me gustaría tenerte también cómo escritora. Los músicos se sienten más cómodos rodeados de sus colegas cuando tienen que hablar de ciertos temas… Además, trabajar en 'Posesión universal' te proporcionará muy buenos contactos. Envía tu currículum cuando acabes la carrera. Firmaremos un contrato de prueba de 6 meses."

Ana se quedó impresionada con la proposición. "Muchísimas gracias, Sr. Hyde. Lo haré, no le quepa duda. Y no se arrepentirá." Ana ofreció su mano a Hyde y una extraña sensación, un escalofrío, recorrió su espina dorsal cuando tomó contacto con la de él.

Justo al fin de la conversación, Ray, José y Kate aparecieron a los pies del escenario para felicitar a Ana y ella les explicó con todo detalle la inesperada oferta de trabajo con la que se había encontrado.

_§ § 0 § §_

Christian esperaba a Elena en su habitual mesa del Mile High Club, que estaba situada en una de las zonas privadas. Estaba sentado con la espalda recta, su brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa y su mano derecha posada de manera relajada en su regazo. Su mirada gris se dirigía a un punto indeterminado de la pared que tenía enfrente y sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, con una tímida sonrisa asomando en ellos. Estaba pensando en ella. De hecho, pensaba en dos mujeres a la vez; Annie y Sol de Medianoche, las dos mezcladas en un conjunto perfecto que le volvía loco.

"¿Christian? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Elena frunciendo el ceño. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro que enmarcaba sus curvas a la perfección.

"Oh, Elena. Estás aquí. Lo siento. Estaba distraído," contestó Christian, todavía sonriendo. Esto puso a Elena muy nerviosa, pero trató de esconderlo. Christian se levantó y retiró la otra silla para que ella se sentara.

"¿Qué te parece que pidamos primero y después hablemos de negocios?" Christian dijo sin esperar a que ella respondiera.

Cuando estaban acabando el plato principal, Elena empezó su interrogatorio.

"Christian, estás muy diferente últimamente… distraído sería el término adecuado."

"Vaya, esa palabra me resulta demasiado familiar últimamente…" Christian bromeó recordando las palabras de Susannah en la Sala de Juegos la última noche que estuvieron juntos.

"¿Hay algo que vaya mal? Estás tan distante… Creo que necesitas otra sumisa inmediatamente. Te enviaré una lista con las posibles candidatas mañana por la mañana sin falta." Christian miró fijamente a Elena con una ceja levantada. "Sí, Christian, lo sé. Sé que terminaste el contrato de Susannah."

"¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?" Dijo Christian con tono beligerante.

"Bueno, querido… Sé que tienes ciertas necesidades."

"¡Tú no sabes nada de mis necesidades! ¡Ya no!" Christian gruñó interrumpiendo a Elena.

"Nadie te conoce como yo. Y lo sabes, Christian."

"No estés tan segura de ello. Métete en tus asuntos, Elena. No te lo repetiré otra vez." Christian se levantó, dejando a Elena estupefacta y enfurecida.

Christian se dirigió directamente a la ducha al llegar a casa. El agua caliente le relajó de manera inmediata. Después de la ducha, se puso los pantalones del pijama y se dirigió a su despacho. Encendió el ordenador e hizo click en el botón de favoritos de la barra del explorador. Había guardado la dirección de la página de la radio hacía ya unos días. Ya era casi una rutina para él. En las últimas semanas, había estado escribiendo regularmente a Sol de Medianoche. Y ella le había estado contestando de la única manera que podía; con sus canciones, en la radio. Siempre eligiéndolas acertadamente, llegándole al alma. Se sentía como un adolescente. Era emocionante, pero en ocasiones también se sentía tonto. ¿Sería capaz de afrontar la realidad? ¿Sería capaz de quedar con ella algún día? Y si quedaban, ¿sería tan perfecto como él imaginaba?

Empezó a escribir:

_Querida Sol de Medianoche,_

_¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?_

(*) En referencia a un verso de una canción de Gavin DeGraw del mismo álbum (Sweeter, 2011) titulada 'I call it stealing, you call it borrow' (yo lo llamo robar, tú lo llamas prestar).

* * *

**Estas son las canciones de este capítulo:**

**_I put a spell on you. Nina Simone._**

**_Creep. Radiohead._ (en la canción dicen: 'I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul...' Es tan apropiada para Christian...)**

**_Spell it out. Gavin DeGraw_ (¡Me encanta!)**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí escribirlo. ¡Espero vuestro feedback! ¡Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola de**** nuevo****! Aquí**** tenéis**** este nuevo capítulo, lleno de emoción y sentimientos. La música juega un papel importantísimo, así que os aconsejo que escuchéis las canciones; de esta manera podréis meteros en la piel de Christian y Ana con más facilidad. Yo las escuché una y otra vez mientras lo escribía...**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

"¡Es fantástico, Ana! Tendrás un trabajo esperándote después de que nos graduemos, ¡y nada más y nada menos que en Seattle!" Dijo Kate con entusiasmo, dando palmas mientras saltaba como una adolescente.

"Felicidades, Ana." José le abrazó fuerte, levantándola del suelo.

"Cuidado con mi niña, José." Ray se rió con los ojos llenos de orgullo. "Has tocado de maravilla, Ana, y además nos has dado una gran noticia. ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!" Dijo acariciando de manera afectuosa la cara de su hija.

"¡Uff, estoy tan nerviosa! ¡No sé qué decir, espero no hacer nada que lo arruine todo!" Ana dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¡Ni se te ocurra pensar eso! ¡Vamos a celebrarlo!" Dijo Kate, guiándoles fuera del teatro.

_§ § 0 § §_

Cuando Ana llegó a casa, cogió prestado el portátil de Kate y se fue directa a su habitación. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, se golpeaba nerviosamente los muslos con la punta de los dedos mientras se encendía. Necesitaba saber de él. Se estaba acostumbrando a sus e-mails: divertidos, insinuantes a veces, pero siempre educados y amables. Y siempre sinceros, o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Le encantaba la forma en la que él le incitaba, cómo le hacía reír y cómo le hacía sentir... algo más. Algo a lo que no quería poner nombre. Y era tan divertido encontrar las canciones adecuadas para contestarle, para demostrarle cuánto le interesaba... Se mordió el labio. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en mucho más que un juego, al menos para ella. ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraban? Él se daría cuenta de cómo era la auténtica Ana: tímida, con una baja autoestima, una chica del montón. Inmediatamente pensó en el chico de ojos grises. Había estado esperándole día tras día, pero al final no había aparecido. Ella había visto esa chispa en sus ojos, una señal que probablemente había malinterpretado. Probablemente también estaba malinterpretando las acciones de _Cincuenta_. Perdida en estos pensamientos, accedió a su cuenta de correo y buscó un e-mail suyo. Ahí estaba. Cerró los ojos y cogió una gran bocanada de aire.

_Querida Sol de Medianoche,_

_¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?_

_Has vuelto mi vida del revés. Yo solía tenerlo todo bajo control; era mi prioridad número uno, y ahora ese ansiado control se escapa entre mis dedos sólo con pensar en ti. Has entrado en mi mente de una manera que no puedo entender. ¿Por qué me siento tan conectado a ti? ¿Por qué ahora tengo el valor para realizar unos cambios en mi vida que jamás pensé que sería capaz? ¿Sólo por ti? Eso me asusta._

_Desde el primer momento en que oí tu voz, me sentí atraído por ti y me transportaste a un lugar en el cual estuve en una ocasión, y donde jamás pensé que volvería. Esa es una puerta que jamás pensé que se abriría._

_Solía pensar que era un lobo solitario. Era como tenía que ser. Me encontraba cómodo y seguro. Pero ahora siento que me falta algo. La gente no para de decirme que últimamente estoy 'distraído', pero la verdad es que estoy totalmente concentrado en una sola cosa; no puedo pensar en nada más que en ti. De nuevo, esto me asusta muchísimo._

_Adoro la forma en la que intentas comunicarte conmigo. Adoro las canciones que eliges y me encanta cuando dices mi nombre, con esa voz tuya tan dulce. Me transporta a un lugar seguro. Me encantaría todavía más oírte decir mi verdadero nombre, pero no lo merezco. No sería justo para ti. Quizás no sea suficientemente valiente._

_Me resignaré a escucharte desde la distancia, disfrutando cada segundo de ello, y ansiando nuestro siguiente encuentro, para escucharte con una sonrisa en mis labios y un peso en mi pecho._

_Sinceramente tuyo,_

_Cincuenta._

Ana estaba sorprendida. Dios mío, eso había sido realmente intenso. Ella también se sentía conectada a él, de una manera que no llegaba a comprender. Sentía mariposas en el estómago. Sólo se sentía igual cuando pensaba en ese chico de ojos grises. De hecho, sus últimas fantasías eran una mezcla de esos dos hombres. La combinación perfecta. Querría conocer su verdadero nombre. Le gustaría susurrárselo al oído. Cerró los ojos y de repente inhaló el aroma de ese chico. '_No puedo pensar en nada más que en ti._' Dios mío, si supiera. Pero, ¿por qué no le había dicho su nombre? ¿Y por qué no había dejado ninguna dirección de correo para responder a sus e-mails? Era mucho más difícil comunicarse de esa manera. Pero también mucho más divertido_._ Quizás él también tenía sus propios problemas de autoestima; tenía miedo al rechazo. Ese era un sentimiento que Ana conocía muy bien. Quizás sólo estaba jugando con ella. O quizás él estaba muy enfermo y tenía que estar aislado. O quizás era un criminal peligroso, una especie de asesino en serie, o algo así. Eso era demasiado raro.

Esa noche Ana soñó con ardientes ojos grises, fuertes brazos rodeándola amorosamente, gentiles manos acariciando su cuerpo, sonrisas, besos, y ella susurrando dulces palabras al oído de su amado. La apariencia de ese hombre de ensueño era la de ese chico de ojos grises, pero ella estaba pensando en _Cincuenta_.

Se levantó con una decisión tomada. Tenía que intentarlo. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente. ¿Querría él quedar con ella?

Después de sus clases, pasó toda la tarde escogiendo las canciones oportunas. Le envió un mensaje a José para informarle de que la lista de canciones estaría lista al final de la tarde.

_§ § 0 § §_

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Dijo José frunciendo el ceño mientras señalaba la lista de canciones que Ana había elegido. "Es una lista rara..."

"No, está bien."

"Es rara." Repitió José.

"¿No piensas que son unas canciones geniales?" Dijo Ana levantando una ceja.

"Así lo creo, pero ese no es el tema. No sé lo que estás pensando... ¿Estás tratando de probar algo… a alguien?" José sospechaba que esto tenía algo que ver con ese tipo que le enviaba e-mails, o con el otro al cual siempre dedicaba la canción final. ¿Qué importaba eso? Estaba realmente cabreado.

"José, esa es la idea." Ana suspiró.

"Pues no creo que sea una buena idea." Él respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Tienes algún problema?" Ana dijo enderezando la cabeza.

"Sí, tengo un problema." Él afirmó cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

"De acuerdo, ¿cuál es tu problema, entonces?" Ella respondió posando las manos en sus caderas.

"Ana, tú sabes muy bien cuál es mi problema…" José replicó entre dientes, mirándole fijamente y acercándose a ella.

"José, déjalo." Ana se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se fue. Sabía que no se estaba portando bien con su amigo, pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar el acoso de José en ese momento.

"¡Cómo quieras!" José gritó frustrado.

Una hora más tarde, estaban preparados para empezar el programa. José estaba mortalmente serio y Ana sintió una punzada en el pecho. No quería perder a un gran amigo como José. Le miró de reojo y él le hizo una señal con su mano derecha, sus dedos índice y corazón extendidos. Era la hora. El momento de la verdad.

"¡Buenas noches, chicos y chicas! Bienvenidos de nuevo a nuestro programa. Soy _Sol de Medianoche_ y nos complace llenar vuestros oídos y vuestras bocas de buena música."

Christian se dio prisa para llegar a su apartamento. La última reunión había ido bien, realmente bien, aunque esos taiwaneses eran un hueso duro de roer. Había tenido que usar todas sus habilidades negociadoras, y le había resultado horrorosamente interminable. Fue directo a su habitación, tirando por el suelo su maletín, su chaqueta, los zapatos y los calcetines, y saltó a la cama. Encendió el portátil y lo puso sobre sus piernas. Hacía unos días que le había enviado ese correo electrónico después del arrebato con Elena y, aunque todo lo que había escrito era cierto, nunca había pretendido exponerse tanto. Ahora, estaba ansioso por escuchar su respuesta.

"Esta noche tengo una misión. Quiero expresarme como nunca antes lo he hecho. Quiero que me conozcas; no mi nombre, ni siquiera mi cara. Quiero ser honesta y mostrarte mis fortalezas y mis debilidades. De esta manera, quizás puedas confiar en mí. A veces a mí también me falta la confianza, pero hoy quiero intentarlo. ¿Quieres tú también?" Ana había escogido cuidadosamente las canciones que quería poner esa noche. Eran canciones con un gran significado para ella. Quería exponerse a _Cincuenta_, mostrarle quién era ella en realidad, lo bueno y lo malo; mostrarle que probablemente no eran tan diferentes, y hacerle entender que podía contar con ella.

La primera canción de la noche comenzó, y Christian sintió el retumbar de las baterías en su pecho, acompasándose con el ritmo de sus latidos, y de repente ese sonido quedó atrapado dentro de él. Se agarró a las sábanas con ambas manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Esta era su respuesta. Le estaba exponiendo su alma de la única manera que podía. Las guitarras eléctricas llenaron sus oídos y las palabras entraron en su mente.

_...I try to let go, but I know / …Intento dejarlo pasar, pero sé_

_We'll never end 'til we're dust / Que nunca lo dejaremos estar hasta que seamos polvo_

_We lied to each other again / Volvimos a mentirnos el uno al otro_

_But I wish I could trust / Pero me gustaría poder confiar en ti_

_My body aches from mistakes / Mi cuerpo se resiente por los errores_

_Betrayed by lust / Traicionado por la lujuria_

_We lied to each other so much / Nos mentimos el uno al otro tantas veces_

_That in nothing we trust / Que no confiamos en nada_

Ana se mordió el labio hasta que le dolió. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos. No se arrepentía de nada, pero esto era difícil para ella. ¿Qué pasaría si le asustaba todavía más?

La respiración de Christian se hizo errática y la boca se le secó. Se dio cuenta de lo que ella le estaba pidiendo. Él ni siquiera confiaba en sí mismo… ¿cómo sería posible confiar en alguien más? Él sólo podía confiar en una persona, en esa chica de ojos azules. Lo había visto en sus ojos; inocencia, pureza. ¿Podía confiar en _Sol de Medianoche_? ¿Y si le hacía daño? Ese era un paso demasiado grande. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se la frotó furiosamente. Después, se dio cuenta de que tal vez también estaba hablando de ella misma. No sólo estaba reclamando su confianza. Ella también tenía sus propios fantasmas.

"Habéis escuchado _Trust_, del álbum _Cryptic Writings_ de 1997. _Megadeth_ es una de las bandas más importantes de trash metal. Fundada en 1983 por Dave Mustaine en Los Angeles, California. También os recomiendo su éxito _A tout le monde_, apropiado incluso para aquellas personas que no están habituadas a este tipo de música." Ana cogió una bocanada de aire; su pulso se estaba acelerando peligrosamente.

"Ahora quiero mostraros una canción muy particular, titulada _Your woman_. Salió al mercado en 1997 a manos de _White Town_. Llegó al número uno en las listas inglesas. También arrasó en el resto de listas europeas y llegó al número 23 en la US Billboard top100." Ana agarró la hoja de papel con manos temblorosas. Intentó concentrar su mirada en lo que tenía delante, aunque conocía al dedillo toda la información que estaba dando. "La canción parodia a otra melodía de los años 30 llamada _My woman_, claramente reconocible por su característico inicio con trompetilla. El autor quiso dar la vuelta a la misoginia de la primera canción y añadir algunas otras perspectivas diferentes. Algunas personas creen que resulta demasiado ambigua. Para mí, esta canción traslada tu mente a un lugar ligeramente desplazado de su estado habitual, en el cual ya no estás tan seguro acerca de ciertas cosas, y donde te empiezas a preguntar sobre las opciones que has escogido a lo largo de tu vida. Piensa en ello; no se trata sólo de ti, sino también de mí. También necesitarás ganar mi confianza. Este es un camino de doble dirección."

Ana cerró los ojos mientras que las remilgadas y anticuadas primeras notas de la canción llenaron la estancia. Se preguntaba qué estaría pensando él.

_Just tell me what you've come to say to me / Sólo dime lo que has venido a decirme_

_I've been waiting for so long to hear the truth / He estado esperando demasiado para oír la verdad_

_It comes as no surprise at all you see / No es una sorpresa en absoluto, como puedes ver_

_So cut the crap and tell me that we're through / Así que basta de tonterías y dime que hemos acabado_

_Now I know your heart, I know your mind / Ahora conozco tu corazón, conozco tu mente_

_You don't even know you're being unkind / Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que estás siendo desagradable_

_So much for all your highbrow Marxist ways / Demasiado para tus intelectuales formas Marxistas _

_Just use me up and then you walk away / Me usas y luego te vas_

_Boy, you can't play me that way / Chico, no puedes jugar así conmigo_

_Well I guess what you say is true / Bueno, supongo que lo que dices es verdad_

_I could never be the right kind of girl for you / Nunca podría ser la chica adecuada para ti_

_I could never be your woman / Nunca podría ser tu mujer._

Christian bebió de sus palabras. Estaba siendo brutalmente sincera. Y le estaba pidiendo esa misma sinceridad a él; la estaba demandando. Pero también le estaba mostrando una gran carga de confianza y compromiso mostrándole sus miedos. Cerró los ojos y su mente fluyó con el efecto hipnótico de la canción. Cuando acabó, empezó otra canción casi inmediatamente. _Sol de Medianoche_ no dijo ni una sola palabra entre una y otra. Era oscura y sensual, llena de angustia. Las notas le envolvieron en una niebla caliente y espesa. Christian conocía esa canción. La había escuchado en numerosas ocasiones. Hablaba del miedo. Miedo de estar atrapado, y miedo de no poder escapar de esa trampa porque la necesitas. ¿Estaría hablando de ella o de él mismo?

_Never thought you'd make me perspire. / Nunca pensé que me harías sudar_

_Never thought I'd do you the same. / Nunca pensé que yo te produciría la misma sensación_

_Never thought I'd fill with desire. / Nunca pensé que me llenaría de deseo_

_Never thought I'd feel so ashamed. / Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan avergonzado_

_Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away. / Yo y el dragón podemos ahuyentar al dolor_

_So before I end my day, remember… / Así que antes de que mi día acabe, recuerda…_

_My sweet prince, you are the one. / Mi dulce príncipe, tú eres el único._

_My sweet prince / Mi dulce príncipe_

_you are the one. / tú eres el único._

Ana no podía hablar debido al nudo en su garganta, y le hizo una señal a José para que pusiera la siguiente canción justo después de acabar la previa. Estaba blanca como el papel. José estaba furioso con ella y fingió no darse cuenta de su comportamiento. Cuando acabó la canción, había recuperado un poco de su compostura.

"Esta ha sido _Sweet prince_, de _Placebo_, del álbum _Without you I'm nothing_ de 1998. La canción, de acuerdo con el cantante, Brian Molko, habla de dos relaciones que acabaron trágicamente, una con las drogas y otra con una persona." Anastasia suspiró fuertemente, vaciando sus pulmones. "Todos tenemos nuestros miedos y nuestros demonios. Sólo quería que lo supieras."

Christian reclinó su espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Su mente estaba en blanco. No podía pensar en nada. Se sentía entumecido. Ese desafío estaba dirigido directamente hacia él, y estaba asustado.

"Soy un ser humano imperfecto. Tengo un lado oscuro también. Todos tenemos uno. Sé que estás asustado. Yo también lo estoy. Mis manos están temblando. Mi corazón me golpea fuertemente en el pecho." Ana puso sus manos en su pecho. "Toda la sangre se ha ido de mi cara. Pero estoy aquí. Quería que supieras que siempre estaré aquí."

Christian volvió de su letargia; sus palabras atravesaron su mente y su alma de la misma manera en que aquellos preciosos ojos azules lo habían conseguido seis años antes. Nunca podría olvidar esa mirada, y nunca jamás podría olvidar estas palabras. Eran pura y cruda sinceridad."

"Esta canción no necesita presentación. _I'll stand by you_."

_Oh, why you look so sad? / Oh, ¿por qué pareces tan triste?_

_Tears are in your eyes / Tienes lágrimas en tus ojos_

_Come on and come to me now / Vamos y ven conmigo ahora_

_Don't be ashamed to cry / No te avergüences de llorar_

_Let me see you through / Déjame llegar a ti_

_'cause I've seen the dark side too / porque yo también he estado en el lado oscuro_

_When the night falls on you / Cuando la noche cae sobre ti_

_You don't know what to do / No sabes qué hacer_

_Nothing you confess / nada de lo que confieses_

_Could make me love you less / hará que te quiera menos_

_I'll stand by you / me quedaré contigo_

Christian se levantó y comenzó a caminar arriba y abajo a lo largo de la habitación. Se lamió los labios para hidratarlos, porque su boca se había secado de nuevo. Ella era una mujer muy valiente. ¿La merecía? No entendía por qué ella se sentía de esa manera hacia él, pero parecía que le correspondía claramente. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella estaba a otro nivel, ¿no? Era inteligente y talentosa, y seguro que era amable y generosa. Él no era nada de esas cosas; tenía una alma oscura y no era capaz de amar ni de ser amado. Ella parecía un ángel, y él era el demonio. Pero de nuevo él había comenzado a sentir esa sensación que le embargó hacía ya seis años: alguien preocupándose por él. No más soledad. Ahora podía sentirlo cerca, acariciándole suavemente. ¿Por qué no coger la oportunidad a manos llenas?

"_The Pretenders_ nunca decepcionan, ¿no?" Ana suspiró de nuevo. Se sentía exhausta. "Bueno, hoy he traído mi guitarra. Quería cantarte una canción acerca de lo difícil que puede ser mostrar al mundo entero cómo somos en realidad. Lo sé por experiencia propia; ¡soy una especie de bicho raro! Mis amigos y familia no paran de decirme que baje de las nubes y viva en el mundo real, pero yo no paro de fantasear con cosas tontas... Sé que no me entienden, y sé que probablemente ellos tienen razón, pero no puedo evitarlo. Siempre lo seguiré intentando." Ana cogió su guitarra y se colocó delante del micrófono. "Sabéis que acostumbro a dedicar mi última canción a cierta persona... a mi chico de ojos tristes. Hoy, también se la quiero dedicar a otro amigo que recientemente he ganado. De hecho, todas las canciones del programa de hoy estaban dedicadas a ti, _Cincuenta_. Esto es _Iris_, del álbum _Dizzy up the girl_ de 1998 de los _Goo Goo Dolls._ Espero que os guste." Ana acarició las cuerdas de su guitarra y comenzó a cantar con los ojos cerrados.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you / Y renuncio a tocarte para siempre_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow / Porque sé que de alguna manera me sientes_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be / Eres lo más cercano al cielo que jamás estaré_

_And I don't want to go home right now / Y ahora mismo no quiero ir a casa_

_And all I can taste is this moment / Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento_

_And all I can breathe is your life / Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over / Porque antes o después se acabará_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight / No quiero echarte de menos esta noche_

_And I don't want the world to see me / Y no quiero que el mundo me vea_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand / Porque no creo que lo entendieran_

_When everything's made to be broken / Cuando todo está hecho para romperse_

_I just want you to know who I am / Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy_

Christian se deleitó en el sonido de su voz. Se sentía seguro. Se sentía querido. No pudo evitar imaginar a esa chica de ojos azules cantando para él; mirándole con esos hermosos ojos enmarcados en ese hermoso rostro. Pero ella era casi como un sueño y _Sol de Medianoche_ era real, tan real como el sentimiento que se expandía en su pecho. '_Siempre lo seguiré intentando_.' Dejó que su cálida voz le envolviera y le meciera, y se durmió en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Soy _Sol de Medianoche_ y este ha sido el programa de hoy. Dulces sueños."

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Fue una montaña rusa de sentimientos escribir este capítulo.**

**Estas son las canciones que aparecen; echadles un vistazo:**

_**Trust. Megadeth.**_

_**Your woman. White Town.**_

_**Sweet prince. Placebo.**_

_**I'll stand by you. The Pretenders.**_

_**Iris. The Goo Goo Dolls.**_

**¡Decidme lo que pensáis!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

José salió del estudio sin esperar a Ana. Se fue corriendo hasta casi llegar al coche, y condujo hasta casa sin mirar atrás. Más tarde, se arrepintió de haberle dejado sola en ese aparcamiento oscuro a esas altas horas de la noche, pero simplemente no podía mirarle a la cara. Estaba realmente cabreado. ¿Por qué Ana no se daba cuenta de lo que tenía delante suyo? Durante los últimos años, había tolerado a todos esos chicos con los que Ana salía de vez en cuando porque sabía que en el fondo ella no estaba interesada en ellos, pero ahora… Ahora ella sentía algo realmente intenso por alguien; era claro como el agua. El fantasma de ese chico triste que Ana había conocido en el pasado, o como fuera que ella le llamaba, siempre había estado suspendido en el aire, pero era más bien un enamoramiento adolescente, o al menos eso parecía, y José siempre había tenido la esperanza de que Ana algún día dejara esa historia atrás. SE había estado engañando. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo misterioso que le escribía? ¿Realmente le conocía? Y si no era así, ¿cómo era posible enamorarse de alguien a quien no conoces? Cuando ellos dos comenzaron a trabajar juntos en el programa de radio, José pensó que quizás era posible que su relación de amistad cambiara; trabajando mano a mano, a esas horas de la noche, con la música de fondo, con la intimidad de estar aislados en el estudio… pero Ana había seguido tratándole como siempre. Era un simple tonto. Ana estaba enamorada de otro tipo, y él se sentía perdido y decepcionado.

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de desayuno. Kate estaba muy ocupada tecleando furiosamente en su portátil, con una expresión de gran concentración, mientras bebía de su café.

"Buenos días, Kate. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer, ya que pareces tan ocupada a pesar de ser tan temprano?" Le preguntó Ana bostezando.

"Gracias, cariño. Estoy bien. ¡Estoy tan nerviosa que no puedo comer nada en absoluto!" Kate contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?" Ana le preguntó mientras se preparaba un té. Cogió una barra de cereales y le dio un bocado mientras observaba a su feliz amiga. Si a Kate no le apetecía nada, no se iba a poner a preparar nada para ella misma. "Por cierto, ¿me puedes prestar un segundo tu ordenador?" Se moría por ver sus e-mails. Se había pasado toda la noche soñando con todos los posibles escenarios derivados del programa de ayer, y todos ellos acababan de dos maneras bien distintas; o en un apasionado beso con _Cincuenta_, cualquiera que fuera su cara, o bien con ella misma tirada en el suelo llorando desesperadamente.

"Lo siento, no te lo puedo dejar. Estoy dándole los últimos retoques a esto, e investigando un poco más. Quiero que esta entrevista se convierta en un punto de inflexión en mi carrera… bueno, ya sabes, ¡en mi futura carrera profesional!" Kate hablaba muy deprisa, eufórica y muy ilusionada por aquello a lo que se estaba refiriendo. En fin, como siempre. Ana frunció el ceño y entonces Kate paró en seco su monólogo, lanzándole una mirada acusadora. "No tienes ni idea de lo que te estoy hablando, ¿verdad?" Ana intentó cambiar su expresión facial, pero no pudo engañar a Kate. "¡Madre mía, Ana! Toda tu atención está focalizada en una sola cosa últimamente…" Kate negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y Ana se sonrojó levemente. "No te preocupes, no te culpo. Por cierto, me tienes que explicar de qué iba todo eso que hiciste ayer en el programa… Tu audiencia debe estar encantadísima; fue como escuchar a la perfecta enamorada… muy romántico, pero un poco raro también."

Ana esta vez se sonrojó furiosamente y le dio otro mordisco a su barra de cereales, evitando la mirada de su amiga. Este gesto hizo que Kate se riera. Avergonzada, Ana se mordió el interior de su mejilla.

"Bueno, gracias." Ana respondió levantando las manos y haciendo un gesto para entrecomillar sus palabras. "Te prometo que te explicaré toda la situación esta noche. Es verdad que he estado un poco distraída últimamente, y lo siento. De todas maneras, ¿me dirás ahora de qué se trata este proyecto que te traes entre manos? ¡Parece algo muy importante!"

"¡Sí! Se trata de esa entrevista que estuve intentando conseguir meses y meses. Hoy entrevistaré a Christian Grey, el magnate más poderoso de la costa oeste. Es una magnífica oportunidad. Concede muy pocas entrevistas, y sólo a medios de cierta relevancia, ¡así que estoy realmente contenta!"

"¡Oh, Kate, estoy muy orgullosa de ti!" Ana abrazó a su amiga afectuosamente. "¿Y por qué crees que te concedió la entrevista?"

"Bueno, ya sabes lo persistente que puedo llegar a ser…" Ana resopló ante el eufemismo. ¡Kate era la persona más persistente del planeta! "Además, el tipo tiene muchas relaciones con la universidad. Es el principal inversor del proyecto de agricultura ecológicamente sostenible del departamento de ciencias ambientales."

"Espera un momento. Este Christian Grey también es el inversor principal de la banda de música, ¿no?" Dijo Ana al recordar ese nombre.

"Sí, lo es. Y además será quien nos entregue los diplomas dentro de dos semanas."

"¡Guau, Kate! Debe ser un hombre de negocios muy importante, y un filántropo también. Parece un buen hombre."

"No sé, Ana. Hay muchísimas entradas sobre él en la red; también parece un desalmado hombre de negocios. Ya te diré una vez que le conozca."

"Vamos, Kate. Dale una oportunidad. ¡No puede ser tan malo!"

Terminaron su desayuno y Ana se preparó para sus clases. Tendría que esperar hasta la tarde para comprobar si _Cincuenta Sombras_ había contestado; ahora la pelota estaba en su tejado.

_§ § 0 § §_

Christian corría por las calles vacías como si su vida dependiera de ello, siguiendo un ritmo castigador. Tenía el pelo pegado a su frente a causa del sudor, el cual también cubría su espalda y su pecho, haciendo que su camiseta se pegara a su cuerpo. Taylor intentaba seguirle de cerca. Una vez que llegaron al pequeño edificio, Christian paró en seco y entró. El portero les recibió con una sonrisa de complicidad y Christian se dirigió directamente hacia las escaleras. Necesitaba quemar el exceso de energía que estaba a punto de hacerle explotar. Esa pasada noche, se había quedado dormido con la dulce nana de _Sol de Medianoche_. Después, había soñado con todas las posibilidades que se le presentaban. Pero de hecho, no tenía opción; necesitaba conocerla, de la misma manera que necesitaba el aire para respirar. Fuera como fuera, tenía que hacerlo. Pero estaba asustado hasta la médula. Por suerte, su loquero tenía un hueco a primera hora de la mañana. Tenía que explicarle a Flynn toda la historia desde el principio.

John Flynn llegó a su oficina tras alertarle su secretaria de que un realmente alterado Sr. Grey le estaba esperando ya. Recorrió el pasillo de entrada y reconoció a Taylor sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, ojeando una revista. El hombre le saludó brevemente con un golpe de su barbilla y prosiguió con su lectura. El Sr. Grey ya se encontraba dentro del despacho. Cogió aire y abrió la puerta. Christian caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Se giró rápidamente sobre sus talones cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado, y suspiró aliviado. Su cara mostraba un millón de emociones a la vez; esperanza, pérdida, quizás felicidad, pero el miedo era la más palpable de todas.

"Buenos días, Sr. Grey. Hoy se ha levantado más temprano que de costumbre, ¿no es así?" Flynn tomó asiento en su sillón e invitó a Christian a hacer lo mismo con un gesto de su mano.

"Necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente, John. Siento haberte importunado." Dijo Christian sentándose en la butaca mientras se frotaba la cara con ambas manos.

John Flynn se sorprendió con el comportamiento de Christian. ¿De verdad se estaba disculpando? Tenía que tratarse de algo realmente serio comportándose de esa manera.

"Bueno, Christian, no te preocupes por eso. Por favor, cuéntame qué te pasa." Dijo él con cara de póker mientras cogía su libreta y su bolígrafo.

"He conocido a alguien, John." Christian no sabía cómo empezar a explicarle todo el lío que tenía en su cabeza.

"¿Te refieres a otra sumisa, Christian? Si no me equivoco, rompiste el contrato con Susannah hace ya algunos meses." Dijo Flynn mientras cogía algunas notas.

"No, no me refiero a ninguna sumisa, John. Quiero decir que he conocido a una mujer, pero no a una sumisa." Christian miró a Flynn directamente a los ojos. El doctor no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Eso es muy interesante, Christian. ¿Me podrías explicar entonces qué interés tienes en esta mujer?"

"Es inteligente, divertida y encantadora. También pienso que se debe tratar de una persona generosa, con un gran corazón. Estoy seguro de que podríamos pasar horas y horas hablando de cualquier cosa. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?" Christian miró al doctor con ojos de súplica.

"Creo que sí, Christian. Así que, ¿estás interesado en la amistad de esta mujer? Esto es una novedad…"

"¡Ni de coña! Me refiero a que creo que podríamos ser amigos, estoy seguro de que tenemos muchas cosas en común… y quizás ella me entendería. Pero quiero mucho más. No paro de pensar en ella. Ella me calma. Es como un ángel; tiene la voz más dulce que jamás he oído, y terriblemente sexy. Me he imaginado teniendo sexo con ella, de muchas maneras distintas," Christian cerró sus ojos por un segundo mordiéndose el labio inferior e inhalando profundamente "pero no en mi sala de juegos, y no como mi sumisa. Así que puedo asegurar que no estoy interesado en ella sólo como una amiga."

"¿Me estás diciendo que intentarías tener una relación estándar con esta mujer?"

Christian asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Al menos lo intentaría."

"De acuerdo. ¿Has pensado en tu hafefobia? ¿Ella conoce de su existencia?"

"No todavía. Pero le he imaginado tocándome y no me he asustado demasiado." Christian dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, algo es algo. Pero es muy importante que habléis de ello." John estaba realmente contento por el cambio en el comportamiento de Christian. Había notado algún pequeño cambio hacía algunos meses, pero este era un gran paso hacia una vida mejor, más normal. "Así que, ¿hace cuánto que os conocéis? ¿Cómo es ella?"

"Le conozco desde las pasadas Navidades, pero no sé qué apariencia tiene. Es hermosa por dentro, y estoy seguro de que también lo es por fuera, pero no me importa. El problema soy yo; no estoy seguro de que le vaya a gustar una vez que me conozca. Me refiero al verdadero yo, no a mi apariencia. No cesa en su intento de asegurarme que no debo preocuparme por ello… bueno, a su manera, pero sé que soy un monstruo, y estoy muerto de miedo."

"Perdona, creo que no te he entendido." Dijo Flynn con una extraña expresión en su cara.

Christian repasó mentalmente todo lo que había dicho y se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que parecía. Empezó a reírse descontroladamente, con las dos manos sobre su abdomen; una risa catártica que duró varios minutos. Cuando acabó, se limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y suspiró profundamente. "Perdona, John. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco."

John fruncía el ceño, sentado en su sillón con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo y las piernas cruzadas. "Bueno, te preguntaré algunas cuestiones simples primero, y después ya me darás más explicaciones." Christian asintió de nuevo. "De acuerdo; antes de nada, tú no eres un monstruo, Christian. No sé quién es esta mujer, pero tiene razón. Segundo, parece que conoces a esta mujer, pero no físicamente, así que ¿puedes decirme qué clase de interacción tenéis?"

"Ella lleva un programa de radio sobre música. Empecé a escucharle justo antes de Navidad."

Flynn asintió con la cabeza y tomó algunas notas en su libreta. "¿Ella sabe de ti?"

"Sí. Le he estado escribiendo mediante correo electrónico."

"¿Te ha contestado en alguna ocasión?" Flynn quería saber si toda esa relación que le contaba Christian era real o si por el contrario sólo se trataba de un enamoramiento ilusorio por parte de su paciente.

"Sí, de alguna manera, sí."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No le he dado mi dirección de correo electrónico, así que ha estado contestándome con sus palabras y sus canciones durante el programa de radio." John estaba a punto de hablar cuando Christian le interrumpió. "Quizás me equivoco, pero no estoy delirando; ella ha mencionado mi nombre y me ha hablado directamente. Puedes escuchar los programas, se quedan grabados en el archivo de la página web. Es la radio web de la Universidad de Washington. No paro de escucharlos una y otra vez."

"¿Le has dado tu nombre?" Flynn preguntó con sorpresa en su voz.

"No mi nombre real; un pseudónimo. Ella tampoco usa su nombre real. Creo que debe ser bastante tímida."

"¿Qué pseudónimo escogiste, y cuál es el suyo?" Flynn se moría de curiosidad.

"Yo soy _Cincuenta Sombras_ y ella es _Sol de Medianoche_." Christian se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

"Interesante…" El doctor anotó algo más en su libreta y después colocó sus manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas. "Déjame hacer un breve resumen de la situación… Sientes una fuerte atracción por esta mujer, la cual conoces desde hace unos meses. Ahora, quieres dar un paso más y conocerla de verdad, y quizás construir una relación con ella. Ella parece ser que también presenta ciertos sentimientos por ti… ¿estoy en lo cierto?"

"Sí, creo que es un buen resumen de la situación." Christian dijo frotándose la barbilla con los dedos.

"Bien." Flynn sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, y qué es lo que te preocupa?"

"Ayer ella pidió que quedáramos, y estoy muy asustado." Christian pasó ambas manos por su pelo y tiró de él.

"Bueno, Christian, el inicio de una relación puede ser difícil a veces, y también puede dar un poco de miedo, pero creo que podrías intentarlo. Siempre teniendo en cuenta que puede ser duro y resultar que no sea lo que tú esperabas." De repente, un sentimiento paternal hacia Christian invadió a John. A veces se comportaba como un niño perdido.

"Me he dado cuenta de que no me queda otra opción, John; necesito conocerle y decirle todo lo que estoy sintiendo, si no me volveré loco."

"Bueno, Christian, tendríamos que ir acabando la sesión, pero quiero preguntarte otra cosa antes. Has dicho que no conoces su apariencia física, pero sin embargo sí que has pensado en el sexo con ella. ¿Le has imaginado cómo alguien que conoces?"

"Sí, John. De hecho, no puedo evitar ponerle siempre la misma cara, desde el primer momento en que escuché su voz. No sólo su cara, sino también el olor, y la atracción que sentí hacia una mujer que conocí en una ocasión. No sé la razón, pero cuando escucho su voz me siento de la misma manera que aquel día en el que conocí a esa chica; seguro, querido, y terriblemente atraído por ella. Aunque ella era sólo una niña, demasiado joven."

"¿Te refieres a esa chica de la tienda de pianos? ¿Annie? Bueno, creo que le has puesto esa cara a _Sol de Medianoche_ porque ella te transmite la misma sensación de calma y seguridad. Creo que es bueno, Christian."

"Gracias por tu ayuda, John. Nos vemos en nuestra siguiente cita programada." Christian se levantó y ofreció su mano al doctor.

"Perfecto, Christian. Nos vemos el viernes que viene."

_§ § 0 § §_

Christian pasó toda la mañana pernsando en _Sol de Medianoche_. Estaba a punto de escribirle un correo electrónico, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta discretamente. Era Andrea, su asistente personal.

"Perdone, Sr. Grey. Su siguiente cita, la señorita Kavanagh, acaba de llegar al edificio."

Christian frunció el ceño. Había olvidado por completo esa entrevista con la persistente señorita Kavanagh. ¿En qué momento y por qué había accedido a ello? Ah, sí, era una especie de favor hacia su padre, el presidente de Kavanagh Media. Además, era otra oportunidad para hacer publicidad de su relación con la Universidad; primero el departamento de ciencias ambientales, después la banda de música, y ahora el periódico. Aunque los dos primeros realmente sí que eran proyectos importantes para él. Cerró su ordenador portátil y centró su atención en Andrea.

"De acuerdo, Andrea. Dirígela hacia mi despacho cuando llegue. No es necesario que vuelvas a llamar a la puerta."

Kate llegó puntualmente a Grey Enterprises Holdings, o casa Grey, como le llamaban. Era un impresionante edificio que se erigía como un gigante de vidrio y acero. El vestíbulo era tan impresionante como la parte exterior, básicamente hecho de piedra de arena y enormes ventanales, todo impecablemente limpio. La recepcionista anunció su llegada, le dio una identificación de visitante y le dirigió hacia el ascensor de la derecha. Apretó el botón de la vigésima planta y estiró sus ropas. Se sentía completamente preparada.

Christian se levantó de su silla cuando la señorita Kavanagh entró en su despacho. Claramente era una mezcla de su padre y de su madre. Estudió a la mujer que había delante suyo: curvas exuberantes, cabello rubio rojizo, unos profundos ojos verdes y un aura femenina pero dominante. Era bonita, pero de una manera convencional que no atrajo su atención especialmente.

"Buenos días, Srta. Kavanagh. Pase, por favor."

"Buenos días, Sr. Grey. Es agradable conocerle al fin. Sé que usted es un hombre muy ocupado." Dijo Kate recordando palabra por palabra el discurso que había practicado algunas horas antes mientras se daban la mano.

"Bienvenida, Srta. Kavanagh. Por favor, tome asiento."

La entrevista fue bien. Kate era más lista y más tolerable de lo que Christian había imaginado, y Christian era menos arrogante de lo que Kate esperaba. Él, de hecho, parecía un buen hombre, aunque en ocasiones un poco extraño. Hablaron sobre el mundo de los negocios, la crisis financiera y las oportunidades que esta crisis podía ofrecer a los nuevos emprendedores. También hablaron de la relación de Christian con la Universidad de Washington en Vancouver.

"Bueno, Sr. Grey. Usted es uno de los inversores más importantes de la Universidad de Washington en vancouver. ¿Puede decirme por qué está interesado en las secciones que usted apoya actualmente, y si estaría interesado en apoyar alguna más?" Preguntó Kate con seguridad.

"Bueno, invierto en el departamento de ciencias ambientales porque creo que su proyecto de agricultura ecológicamente sostenible es una de las mejores iniciativas relacionadas con esa área en la actual escena tecnológica. Los países del tercer mundo necesitan que ese tipo de proyectos se hagan posibles; será la manera de que algún día consigan ser autosuficientes." Kate asintió impresionada por su respuesta. "Por otro lado, me encanta la música; me ayudó en mi niñez y creo que es un importante método de educación y también de comunicación. Como dicen, _la música expresa aquello que no se puede decir con palabras y aquello con lo que no se puede permanecer callado_."

"Vaya, esa es una cita de Victor Hugo, ¿no?" Dijo Kate.

"Sí, lo es." Christian contestó sin ocultar su sorpresa. "¿Cómo es que conoce esa cita?"

"Bueno, mi compañera de piso la utiliza sin parar. Ella es músico." Dijo Kate encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Toca usted algún instrumento, Sr. Grey?"

"Sí, toco el piano desde que era un niño."

"Vaya, de hecho mi amiga es la pianista principal de la banda de la Universidad. Es un músico increíble." Dijo Kate con su voz llena de orgullo.

"No he tenido la oportunidad de oírles tocar, pero su reputación les precede. Parecen realmente buenos."

"Bueno, tocarán al final de la graduación, así que allí mismo tendrá la oportunidad de disfrutar de ellos."

La cara de Christian se iluminó por un instante. Había encontrado el momento ideal para encontrarse con su querida _Sol de Medianoche_.

"Por cierto, Srta. Kavanagh… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?" Christian dijo con esperanza.

"Por supuesto, Sr. Grey." Kate contestó educadamente.

"Un colega del trabajo me habló el otro día de un interesante programa de la radio de la Universidad, sobre de música…" Christian dejó caer las palabras.

"¿Está hablando del programa de _Sol de Medianoche_?" Christian asintió a las palabras de Kate, con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Es increíble, ¿verdad? Es una chica tan inteligente… me refiero a que es una gran profesional, y ha multiplicado la tasa de audiencia por diez, ni más ni menos." Kate estaba entusiasmada con que la fama de Ana hubiera traspasado las fronteras de la Universidad de Washington y llegara a los oídos de alguien tan importante como el magnate Christian Grey. No podía esperar a decírselo en persona.

"¿La conoce?" Christian contuvo el aliento.

"Oh, lo siento. Conozco a alguien que conoce su identidad, pero eso es todo. ¿Está pensando en invertir en la radio?" Kate preguntó extasiada. Se moría por decirle que sí que le conocía, que _Sol de Medianoche_ era Ana Steele, y que ella era la mejor en su campo.

"Bueno, quizás sí. Y también estoy pensando en invertir en el periódico." Christian sonrió, intentando ocultar su decepción. Tendría que esperar hasta el día de la graduación. Quizás era lo mejor; si _Sol de Medianoche_ también estaba a punto de graduarse tendría que estudiar para sus últimos exámenes, y él no quería interferir de manera negativa en algo tan importante.

Se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos para despedirse.

"Muchísimas gracias por la entrevista, Sr. Grey. Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo en la graduación; seré la encargada del discurso de clausura."

"Espero verle ese día, Srta. Kavanagh. Y quizás también pueda presentarme a esa fantástica pianista que es su compañera de piso." Christian dijo sonriendo.

"Por supuesto que lo haré. Hasta entonces, Sr. Grey."

Inmediatamente después de que Kate abandonara el despacho, Christian cogió su portátil. Finalmente se había decidido. Tenía que verle, y ahora ya sabía cómo. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, empezó a escribir…

_Querida Sol de Medianoche,_

_Eres una mujer realmente valiente, y estoy impresionado contigo. Eres la chispa que enciende mi alma oscura, y la única persona capaz de transformar a esta sombra gris en alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para traspasar sus miedos. Será un honor si aceptas quedar conmigo en la Universidad de Washington el día de la graduación. Quiero que me mires a los ojos y mostrarte quién soy en realidad. Mi verdadero yo. Ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti. Te estaré esperando en la fuente de la familia Firstenburg después del concierto de clausura. Llevaré una rosa blanca en la solapa de mi chaqueta._

_Hasta entonces, contaré impacientemente los minutos que queden para verte, escuchando tu dulce voz a través de mi ordenador e imaginando que me susurras al oído._

_Sinceramente tuyo,_

_Cincuenta Sombras._

_§ § 0 § §_

Kate se dirigía hacia la planta baja en el ascensor. Se encontraba sola, con la mirada fija en la puerta, repasando mentalmente la entrevista. Había ido bien. Nunca pensó que ese gran magnate pudiera ser tan 'cercano'. Era algo raro en ocasiones, pero bastante agradable en realidad. Y la verdad es que era realmente atractivo y sexy, algo parecido a un súper modelo. Pero tenía esa aura dominante escondida debajo de esa sonrisa de escándalo que Kate encontró sospechosa. Había algo feo, algo oscuro en las entrañas de ese Christian Grey.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salió de él sin mirar. De repente, chocó con toda su fuerza contra alguien. Su bolso cayó al suelo estrepitosamente y sus manos se apoyaron instintivamente sobre un pecho ancho y muscular.

Elliot entró en Casa Grey silbando. Había convencido a Christian para comer juntos; su hermano pequeño necesitaba un respiro. Guiñó juguetonamente a la recepcionista, ganando una tímida sonrisa de la muchacha, y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Cuando oyó el sonido que indicaba la apertura automática de las puertas, continuó caminando hacia ellas, sin darse cuenta de que alguien salía del ascensor. No pudo evitar chocar contra ella, con tal fuerza que tuvo que agarrarle por la cintura para evitar perder el equilibrio.

Cuando Kate sintió esas fuertes manos alrededor de su cintura, levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con una mirada intensamente azul en la cara más bonita que jamás había visto, enmarcada con unos rizos rubios y suaves, y la sonrisa más increíble de la faz de la tierra. Sintió que se derretía. Elliot no podía creer que el ángel que tenía entre sus brazos fuera real. Tenía los ojos más verdes que jamás había visto, la cara más dulce, y su cálido y exquisito cuerpo parecía simplemente estar hecho para su abrazo.

"Hola, ángel. Soy Elliot." Dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

"Hola, preciosidad. Soy Kate." Dijo ella sonriendo de forma seductora.

Permanecieron durante un buen rato mirándose a los ojos con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana entró en la biblioteca y se sentó de forma tosca delante de uno de los ordenadores que estaban situados en fila. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y todavía no había podido mirar sus e-mails. Estaba al borde de la locura; necesitaba una respuesta. Mientras la máquina se encendía, se preguntó acerca de Kate y se dio cuenta de que ella ya tendría que estar de vuelta. ¿Tenía que preocuparse? Echó un vistazo a su teléfono móvil y vio un breve mensaje de texto de su amiga diciéndole que llegaría tarde y que no se preocupara. Se encogió de hombros, y cuando la bandeja de recibidos apareció en la pantalla, toda su atención se centró en aquello, olvidándose por completo de todo lo demás. Contuvo el aliento y leyó su e-mail. Lo releyó, y después otra vez más. Cerrando sus ojos fuertemente con sus manos delante de su barbilla en dos puños apretados, siseó un fuerte 'sí', enfadando a la bibliotecaria. Articuló sus silenciosas disculpas a la mujer y, ocultando su risa, salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

Condujo hasta su apartamento con una gran sonrisa gravada en su cara. Por fin iban a conocerse. Sintió algo caliente expandiéndose en su pecho, como un globo haciéndose cada vez más grande, a punto de explotar. No podía respirar normalmente, pero se sentía genial. Más que genial; estaba llena de alegría. Aparcó el coche a unas calles de su apartamento e hizo todo el camino saltando como una quinceañera. Después, se dio una larga ducha y pasó el resto de la tarde hasta bien entrada la noche preparando su próximo programa. Le envió un mensaje de texto a Kate para comprobar que estuviera bien y ella le contestó que estaba a punto de volver hacia Vancouver.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse a la cama, Kate llegó. Tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara, sólo comparable con la de Ana.

"¡Oh, Ana, ha pasado algo increíble!" Dijo Kate cogiendo las manos de Ana con las suyas.

"Yo también tengo algo que contarte, pero tú primero." Contestó Ana con una sonrisa incluso mayor.

"¡Creo que estoy enamorada, Ana!" Kate soltó las manos de su amiga y puso las suyas en su pecho.

"¡Guau! ¿Con ese Christian Grey? ¿Cuántos años tiene?" Ana preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"No, no es tan mayor, pero no estoy hablando de él. A ver, él es realmente un sueño; podría ser modelo, pero he conocido a su hermano Elliot y él es… ¡maravilloso! ¡Podría tratarse del hombre de mis sueños!"

"¡Ven aquí inmediatamente! ¡Tienes que contármelo todo!" Se sentaron las dos en el sofá y pasaron las horas siguientes hablando, comiendo pizza y bebiendo vino rosado del barato.

_§ § 0 § §_

Al día siguiente, José envió un mensaje de texto a Ana diciéndole que no se encontraba bien, y que habría otro técnico de sonido con ella. Ella intentó hablar con él, pero no contestó a ninguna de sus múltiples llamadas. Tenían planeado hacer un descanso antes de los exámenes finales y no habría otro programa hasta después de la graduación.

El programa comenzó a las once en punto. Ana estaba feliz. Ahora sabía a ciencia cierta que el programa constituía una línea directa con él, y lo sentía casi como una conversación convencional.

"Hola chicos, ¿cómo lo lleváis? ¡Yo me siento genial! Soy _Sol de Medianoche_ y nos complace llenaros de buena música, ¡de la cabeza a los pies!"

Ana se rió, y Christian hizo lo mismo al escucharle. Tomó un sorbo de su vino y dejó la copa en la mesita de noche. Estaba echado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, llevando sólo los pantalones del pijama, después de una ducha relajante. Su mente viajó hacia su hermano por un momento. Le había llamado en el último momento para cancelar su cita para comer juntos, y más tarde le había vuelto a llamar para contarle que había conocido a la mujer más increíble en la faz de la tierra. Elliot siempre estaba con chicas guapas; se había tirado al menos a la mitad de Seattle, y siempre estaba dispuesto a contarle todos los sórdidos detalles, pero esta vez no sólo le hablaba de la belleza de esa mujer, sino también de sus otras innumerables cualidades. Al final, resultó que esa mujer no era otra que la persistente Srta. Kavanagh. ¡Qué mundo más pequeño!

"Bueno, quiero comenzar hoy con una canción que me encanta: _Rocketeer_, de _Far East Movement_ con Ryan Tedder de One Republic. Me llena de una especie de alegría, me transporta a un lugar mejor, lleno de esperanza. Sólo quería compartirla contigo. Y darte las gracias por dejarme acompañarte en este nuevo viaje. Gracias, _Cincuenta_."

Christian casi saltó de la cama, gritando de alegría mientras alzaba sus puños en el aire. Se arrodilló en la cama y cogió el portátil con ambas manos, elevándolo hasta que la pantalla quedó delante de su hermoso rostro. Sentía una emoción desconocida subiendo por su garganta. Deseó que ella estuviera allí para besarle con fuerza.

_Here we go, come with me / Aquí estamos, ven conmigo_

_There's a world out there that we should see / Hay todo un mundo ahí afuera que debemos ver_

_Take my hand, close your eyes /__ Coge__ mi mano, cierra los ojos_

_With you right here, I'm a rocketeer. __Let's fly / Contigo aquí soy capaz de pilotar un cohete. Vamos a volar_

Ana se levantó de la silla y comenzó a bailar. Michael, el chico que sustituía a José, se rio divertido.

_Where we go, we don't need roads / A donde vamos no necesitamos carreteras  
And where we stop nobody knows / Y nadie sabe hasta donde llegaremos  
To the stars if you really want it / Hasta las estrellas, si realmente lo quieres  
Got a jetpack with your name on it / Tengo un propulsor con tu nombre en él  
Above the clouds and the atmosphere / Por encima de las nubes y de la atmósfera  
Say the words and we outta here / Sólo dilo y nos iremos de aquí  
Hold my hand if you feeling scared / Coge mi mano si tienes miedo  
We're flying up, up outta here / Volaremos, lejos de aquí_

Los dos aceptaban esa nueva oportunidad que tenían, abrazándola con ambas manos. Tenían la oportunidad de caminar hacia delante, juntos.

Ana llenó el programa con diferentes tipos de música; desde Snow Patrol pidiéndote que abrieras los ojos hasta Terrorvision preguntándose si había vida en Marte. A Christian le encantaron todas, y no podía esperar a verle en persona.

"Bueno, estamos llegando al final del programa. Recordad que haremos un parón hasta después de la graduación. Después, ¡será nuestro último programa! Hoy no voy a cantar, quiero reservar mi voz para un momento muy especial en el futuro inmediato…" Ana suspiró y Christian contuvo el aliento. "Pero quiero compartir con vosotros, contigo, una última canción. Esta melodía tan especial se llama Cuatro Elementos, y es de un grupo español llamado La Musicalité. Sé que te encantará. Soy Sol de medianoche y este ha sido nuestro programa de hoy. Cuídate. Nos vemos en dos semanas."

Un melodioso riff de guitarra acompañado de una suave percusión en el fondo llenó los oídos de Christian. Después, una calmada voz de barítono comenzó a cantar en español.

_Siento paz en tu cuerpo_

_Y siento el viento por ti_

_Vuelo hacia tus besos_

_Te quiero siempre aquí._

_No puedes decir que no_

_No puedes decir jamás_

_No debes pedir perdón_

_Tan sólo: te quiero más._

_Dolor que no puedo ver_

_Ni siento cuando te vas_

_No puedes decirme adiós_

_Te llevo en mi caminar._

_Gritando que no me ves_

_Rezando por que tú vuelvas otra vez_

Nunca le decepcionaba. Estaba seguro de que la letra de esa canción era tan increíble como el resto de las que ella había elegido para él. Una vez que la canción acabó, entró en Google y envontró la letra de esa canción. Tendría que pedirle a Elliot que le ayudase con la traducción. Sus padres siempre habían pensado en que estudiar un segundo idioma era importante. Mia, su hermana pequeña, y él hablaban francés, y Elliot había aprendido español.

Suspiró profundamente. ¡Vaya mujer, no podía esperar a conocerle!

_**Canciones del capítulo:**_

_**Rocketeer. Far East Movement feat. Ryan Tedder.**_

_**Open your eyes. Snow Patrol.**_

_**Swings and roundabouts. Terrorvision.**_

_**Cuatro elementos. La Musicalité.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por vuestros mensajes. Sólo quiero aseguraros que Christian y Ana están hechos el uno para el otro, y de que se encontrarán y viviremos su historia de amor… intensamente.**

**Esta son las canciones de este capítulo:**

_**You can't stop the beat. Wally López feat. Jamie Scott.**_

_**Butterfly. Crazy Town.**_

**Podéis encontrarlas en mi canal de YouTube o en la lista de Spotify (los enlaces están en mi perfil). También podéis encontrar el enlace a un tablero de Pinterest (donde encontraréis imágenes de futuros episodios, pensad que esta historia ya tiene 16 en realidad).**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Christian fue al apartamento de Elliot para pedirle ayuda con la traducción de la última canción que _Sol de Medianoche_ había puesto en el programa. Él ya había traducido algo, pero quería asegurarse de no perder detalle de nada de lo que la increíble locutora quería hacerle entender. Se había dado cuenta de que prestar atención a las letras de las canciones que ella le había mostrado en las últimas semanas merecía realmente la pena.

Los dos hermanos se encontraban tomando unas cervezas y charlando, básicamente de "la adorable Kate".

"Te lo digo en serio, Christian; Kate simplemente es algo más, mucho más." Elliot dijo por enésima vez a lo largo de la tarde con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su cara.

"Parece que has encontrado a la horma de tu zapato, ¿no?" Christian dijo tras pegar un trago de su cerveza.

"Creo que sí." Contestó Elliot.

"Pues ya era hora; ¡has probado de todos los tamaños, colores y sabores!" Christian dijo entre risas.

"En fin, no puedo negarlo. Por cierto, ¿quién dices que te ha enseñado esta canción en español, hermanito?" Elliot preguntó como si nada.

"No te he dicho el nombre en ningún momento, Elliot." Christian le respondió con una media sonrisa.

"Bueno… es bastante romántica. Quiero decir, mira estos versos," Elliot empezó a leer de una hoja de papel. "_Siento paz en tu cuerpo y siento el viento por ti, vuelo hacia tus besos, te quiero siempre aquí_… son simplemente…¡guau! ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme?"

"Por Dios, Elliot, ¿es que tú me explicas todo lo que te pasa?" Christian dijo exasperado.

"Por supuesto." Elliot respondió con un mohín, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¡Pero lo haces porque tú quieres! Quiero decir… ¡de verdad que yo preferiría que no lo hicieras!" Christian respondió gritando mientras agitaba las manos en el aire.

"Vamos, Christian. ¡No seas así! Últimamente estás diferente; eres más simpático, ¡e incluso te he visto sonreir en un par de ocasiones!" Elliot le dijo sonriendo. "Y justo ahora me pides ayuda para traducir esta canción tan romántica… Esto significa algo, y quiero que me lo expliques ahora mismo." Elliot dijo apuntando al suelo con su dedo para dejar clara su demanda.

Christian observó a su hermano, el cual estaba sonriendo incluso más, y suspiró. ¿Realmente era tan transparente? Por supuesto que lo era.

"De acuerdo… vamos a decir que quizás he conocido a alguien…"

"Lo sabía." canturreó Elliot de manera triunfante, bailando en su silla como un niño.

"Pero" Christian prosiguió, enfatizando la palabra, "no es nada serio, y quiero que seas discreto, especialmente con mamá y papá." Christian decidió no contarle a su hermano toda la historia porque, sin la adecuada perspectiva, sabía que parecía una verdadera locura.

"De acuerdo, lo intentaré." Christian le dio un codazo en el costado a su hermano, haciéndole reír. "¡Au, mantendré mi boca cerrada, lo prometo!"

"Eso está mejor." Christian dijo divertido.

En ese preciso momento, sintió la gran conexión que le unía a su hermano. Siempre había estado ahí para él: durante sus pesadillas en casa de sus padres, o dando la cara por él tras las peleas en el colegio. El único problema era él mismo; no se sentía merecedor de su cariño, y nunca lo había reconocido. Pero estaba empezando a admitir que no podía mantenerse aislado del resto del mundo para siempre. Y lo que era más importante, que tampoco quería estar solo. Todos esos cambios en él eran debidos a la influencia de _Sol de Medianoche_; esa mujer le estaba cambiando, aún sin todavía conocerla en persona.

"Te lo contaré algún día, sólo dame algo de tiempo… ¿vale?" Christian dijo mientras agarró por el hombro a su hermano.

"No te preocupes, Christian. Sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras." Elliot le contestó afectuosamente.

"Lo sé, Elliot."

"Bueno, hermanito, sólo tengo una última pregunta… ¿se trata de un hombre o de una mujer?" Elliot le preguntó, rompiendo el momento.

Christian se mordió el labio inferior tratando de mostrar una cara seria y ocultar su risa. ¿Realmente le estaba preguntando eso? Bueno, era la primera vez que su hermano le preguntaba directamente por sus tendencias sexuales, pero sabía sobradamente que su familia entera se preguntaba lo mismo desde siempre. Si ellos supieran…

"Vaya… ¿tú qué crees?" Christian dijo tocándose la barbilla con la punta de los dedos.

"¿Sinceramente?" Preguntó Elliot. Christian asintió. "Bueno, no tengo ni idea, pero la verdad es que no me importa en absoluto."

"¡Buena respuesta!" Christian sonrió. "Es una mujer. Al menos, eso espero."

"¿Queeeeé?" Elliot preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¡Ja, ja! Es una larga historia. Te prometo que un día de estos te la contaré."

_ §§ 0 §§ _

Ama dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y suspiró. Había acabado su último examen; el último de tantos. Por fin, había terminado todo. Estaba segura de que todos sus exámenes le habían ido genial, y estaba contenta con el resultado de tanto esfuerzo. Se sentía libre, nerviosa, y preparada para todo lo que le venía encima: un nuevo trabajo, un nuevo apartamento en una nueva ciudad; nuevas experiencias. No podía esperar a comenzar esa nueva vida como adulta y darse una oportunidad a sí misma con _Cincuenta. Cincuenta, Cincuenta, Cincuenta._ ¿Por qué estaba tan segura de esa posible relación con él? Era como si le conociera desde siempre, como si ellos dos hubieran compartido algo realmente especial y estuvieran atados el uno al otro en un compromiso inquebrantable. Era realmente extraño. Incluso había soñado con perder su virginidad con él. La verdad era que no seguía siendo virgen por cuestiones religiosas o morales; simplemente no había sido capaz de ir más allá con ningún chico porque, en el momento en que empezaba a tener algo más de intimidad con alguien, no podía evitar pensar en ese chico de ojos grises; como si él fuera quien le acariciaba, quien le besaba… Y, llegado ese punto, sentía como si estuviera engañando al chico que tenía delante, así que tenía que parar. Lo que sentía en el momento actual no era tan diferente, porque no podía evitar imaginar a _Cincuenta_ con la apariencia física de ese chico: sus inolvidables ojos, los cuales cambiaban de ser casi translúcidos a tener un tono gris oscuro como el acero. Su hermoso rostro, sus labios gruesos, su cuerpo, el cual no podía evitar imaginar debajo de esa camiseta y esos vaqueros desgastados… Pero lo más importante era su fuerte presencia y esa irresistible atracción que le provocaba escalofríos sólo de pensar en él. El hecho de que sintiera algo similar leyendo los correos de _Cincuenta_, le hacía pensar que quizás había algo más entre ellos dos.

Kate se giró en su silla y buscó a Ana entre las filas de estudiantes. Frunció el ceño al ver la mirada perdida de su amiga y cuando Ana reparó en ella, le interrogó con la mirada. Ana sonrió y articuló la palabra 'libres', cosa que hizo que Kate sonriera.

Volvieron a casa en el Mercedes de Kate; era muchísimo más cómodo que _Wanda_, el viejo Beetle de Ana. Pusieron la música alta y cantaron durante todo el camino a pleno pulmón, planeando cómo celebrar el fin de su vida académica. Esa sí que iba a ser definitivamente una gran fiesta.

Kate había logrado convencer a Ana de que llevara unos zapatos rojos con tacones de vértigo. Caminaba dando vueltas por el salón del apartamento para intentar acostumbrar a sus pobres pies a esa cruel forma de castigo.

"Lo estás haciendo genial, Ana. Ahora da la vuelta… así… bien. Bien hecho." Kate estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá observando los movimientos de Ana. "Lo tienes. Sí, ya lo tienes." Kate asintió mientras apuntaba a Ana con su dedo índice.

"¿Estás segura, Kate? Tengo la sensación de que me voy a caer en cualquier momento." Ana dijo con los pies doloridos.

"Sí, estoy segura. Y además, estos tacones hacen que tus piernas parezcan interminables." Kate dijo sonriendo. Ana suspiró con resignación.

Finalmente, Ana se vistió con unos ajustados vaqueros negros, un top negro con cuello halter y los mortales tacones rojos con un bolso rojo a juego. También cogió una chaqueta vaquera. Se maquilló muy discretamente y dejó su cabello castaño suelto. Estaba elegante y discreta, y al mismo tiempo sexy. Kate se puso un vestido negro que realzaba todas sus curvas y que cubría su cuerpo lo justo para ser decente. Se recogió el pelo en un moño, dejando algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando su cara. Quería volver loco a Elliot esa noche.

"¡Madre mía, Kate! Elliot tendrá un ataque al corazón cuando te vea así." Dijo Ana cuando Kate entró en su habitación.

"No te preocupes, cuidaré de él esta noche." Kate respondió con una sonrisa pecaminosa.

"Eso significa que tengo que preguntarle a José si puedo pasar la noche en su apartamento, ¿no?" Ana dijo levantando las cejas.

"Oh, no será necesario. Elliot ha reservado una habitación en el Heathman. Con jacuzzi." Sonrió.

Cogieron un taxi y fueron al restaurante italiano donde José y Michael, el otro técnico de sonido de la radio, ya les esperaban. Ana le preguntó a José cómo se encontraba de su resfriado y cómo le había ido con sus exámenes, y él le respondió que ya se encontraba mejor y que los exámenes habían ido bien. Su comportamiento le pareció algo raro, pero no tenía ganas de darle vueltas al asunto y lo dejó pasar.

Ana bebía de su amaretto cuando vio a un impresionante rubio acercándose a Kate por detrás con una gran sonrisa. Él le pidió que guardara silencio poniendo su dedo índice delante de su boca. Debía ser Elliot, pensó Ana. Kate se encontraba muy animada hablando sobre su trabajo en el periódico y, de repente, el Dios rubio puso sus manos sobre los ojos de Kate y le susurró al oído: "Hola, ángel mío." Kate pegó un gritito y, en una milésima de segundo, se giró sobre sí misma en la silla y se lanzó a los brazos de él, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Sí, definitivamente era Elliot. Ana observó la escena delante de ella; Kate irradiando felicidad, y él mirándole con ojos llenos de amor. Elliot se unió a ellos y Kate hizo las presentaciones oportunas. Era amable, divertido y un poco coqueto, pero de una forma buena. Tenía unos ojos azul claro que transmitían sinceridad y no cabía la menor duda de que estaba colado por Kate. A Ana le gustó enseguida. No le preguntó sobre su hermano porque pensó que ser considerado siempre como 'el hermano del gran magnate' debía ser algo tedioso, pero José y Michael no lo tuvieron en cuenta en absoluto y no dudaron en acribillarle a preguntas sobre Christian Grey. Resultó que no sólo no le importaba hablar todo el tiempo de su hermano, sinó que estaba sinceramente muy orgulloso de él.

"Pero entonces, ¿el Sr. Grey es tu hermano pequeño?" Ana preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Ella tenía una imagen muy concreta de ese Sr. Grey en su cabeza: un hombre entrando en la cuarentena, con el pelo castaño y algo de canas en las sienes y una agradable y paternal expresión en su cara.

"¡Por Dios, Ana! ¿No leíste mi artículo?" Kate sacudió su cabeza con una expresión divertida. "Espero que soluciones tus asuntos bien pronto y vuelvas a focalizar de nuevo en la vida real, Ana. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…"

Ana se sonrojó un poco con una expresión de culpa en su cara y José frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, pues sí. Christian es tres años menor que yo." Dijo Elliot, notando que había algo más detrás de aquellas palabras y esas miradas, pero sin saber bien bien de qué se trataba.

Disfrutaron de una cena deliciosa consistente en diferentes entrantes y en platos de pasta, regados abundantemente con Lambrusco rosado. El toque final fue un delicioso tiramisú y algunos chupitos de grappa.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, el alcohol ya había conseguido que se sintieran algo mareados y muy preparados para la fiesta. Ana se mantenía sorprendentemente estable sobre sus taconazos rojos, caminando grácilmente mientras contoneaba sus caderas. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar al club fue tomar unos cuantos chupitos más, esta vez de tequila. Ana se sentía tan feliz y liberada que ni siquiera notó la mirada ardiente de José mientras ella lamía la sal del dorso de su mano. Ella y Kate fueron a quemar la pista de baile, moviéndose con entusiasmo y abandono. Elliot y Michael se unieron a ellas poco tiempo después. De José no se sabía nada. De hecho, se encontraba medio oculto en un rincón de la barra, observando atentamente a Ana mientras contoneaba su delicioso cuerpo. Pensó que esa noche, con esa ropa, ella estaba dolorosamente imponente, especialmente con esos provocativos zapatos que alargaban sus piernas de manera exquisita. Movía sus caderas ligeramente, con ambas manos colocadas por encima de su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza seguía el ritmo cadente de la canción. Bailaba de manera discreta, mostrando la innata elegancia que la definía sin ningún esfuerzo, y de la cual no era consciente. José se percató de la letra de la canción que sonaba en ese momento y tomó aliento:

_Why did you call me again and again? / ¿Por qué me llamas una y otra vez_

_Just to tell me you wanna be friends? / tan sólo para decirme que quieres que seamos amigos?_

La canción acabó y comenzó una nueva. Las sugestivas notas de una guitarra y de un bajo llenaron el espacio. Las personas hacinada en la pista de baile silbaron apreciativamente y la voz de un hombre comenzó a rapear acerca de mariposas. Elliot aplastó el cuerpo de Kate contra el suyo y la besó fervientemente. Ana y Michael comenzaron a reír por el repentino arrebato de Elliot y la apasionada pareja desapareció en segundos como por arte de magia. De su particular grupo, sólo Michael y Ana quedaron en la pista de baile, y comenzaron a bailar juntos. Michael colocó sus manos en la cintura de Ana y ella apoyó sus antebrazos sobre los hombros de él. Él colocó una pierna entre las de ella y empezaron a mover las caderas al unísono mientras charlaban amistosamente. De repente, José apareció delante de ellos y se separaron, colocándose en forma de triángulo.

Una vez que la canción acabó, José sugirió salir afuera un rato a tomar el aire. Michael decidió quedarse dentro, pero Ana le acompañó afuera.

La agradable brisa de la noche les refrescó y les espaviló.

"¡Oh, sí, necesitaba aire fresco!" José dijo estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. El borde de su camiseta blanca se elevó un poco, mostrando sus abdominales. "Creo que estoy borracho."

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de nosotros los músicos… El alcohol no me afecta demasiado, estoy demasiado acostumbrada a él." Ana bromeó. "Pero mis pies me están matando." Ella caminó hasta un banco cercano y se sentó. Se quitó los zapatos para flexionar los dedos de los pies. Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, sentados en el banco. Ana balanceaba sus piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás manteniendo sus pies a unos centímetros del suelo. De repente, una suave brisa se levantó y ella sintió un escalofrío. José se acercó a ella abrazándola suavemente.

"¿Tienes frío?" Ana sintió el aliento de José en su cuello, caliente y dulzón, mezclado con un fuerte olor a alcohol.

"Estoy bien, José. No te preocupes, sólo ha sido una ligera brisa." Ana no podía mirarle a la cara porque se encontraba demasiado cerca.

"Pero tienes la piel de gallina, Ana." José inhaló profundamente, dirigiendo su mirada al escote de Ana. Ella se sintió incómoda y avergonzada.

"José, por favor, creo que no es una buena id…"

"Shhhh" José la interrumpió colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios para hacerle callar. Después, lentamente lo deslizó por su barbilla, su cuello y su pecho, golpeando suavemente sobre su corazón. "Quiero esto. Te quiero toda entera, pero sobretodo quiero esto." Él seguía apuntando a ese mismo sitio.

"Por favor, por favor, José. Sé que te gusto, pero eres mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano." Ana suplicó.

"Yo no soy tu hermano." José dijo entre dientes, lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para que su nariz rozara el lóbulo de la oreja de Ana. Colocó la palma de la mano abierta sobre su pecho, separando ampliamente los dedos. Su otro brazo la abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda. "Me vuelves loco, Ana." Dijo dejando un reguero de besos sobre su mandíbula.

"¡José, para!" Gritó Ana. "Sé que estás borracho, pero tienes que parar, ¡ahora!"

José la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo y le forzó a mirarle agarrándole de la barbilla. Ana intentó separarse empujando con ambas manos sobre el pecho de él, pero era mucho más fuerte que ella. Éntonces se abalanzó sobre ella, apretando su boca contra la suya y forzando su lengua entre sus labios. Ana intentó mantener la calma y se esforzó en encontrar la manera de zafarse de él. Como estaban sentados en el banco con sus torsos encarados el uno con el otro, Ana se dirigió levemente hacia delante y, levantando un poco su rodilla, golpeó a José en su entrepierna. Él la dejó ir inmediatamente, colocando ambas manos sobre la zona mientras gemía de dolor.

"Lo siento, José." Ana cogió sus zapatos del suelo y se fue rápidamente de allí sin mirar atrás.

No encontró ni a Kate, ni a Elliot ni a Michael en el club, así que cogió su bolso y su chaqueta y se fue a casa en un taxi.

_ §§ 0 §§ _

Al día siguiente, José intentó de mil maneras ponerse en contacto con ella, pero Ana no cogió ninguna de sus llamadas, ni leyó ninguno de sus mensajes de texto, llegando a apagar su teléfono móvil para olvidarse de él. Al menos, tenía la decencia de no presentarse en su casa. Estaba muy cabreada, y no quería enfrentarse cara a cara con él. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a ella? Sabía que ella le gustaba, pero siempre se había comportado como una amiga con él, sin darle pie a nada más. Su único pensamiento placentero durante la mañana fue su cercano encuentro con _Cincuenta_. Sentía mariposas en el estómago sólo pensando en ello; finalmente había llegado el momento. De repente, la imagen de ese chico de ojos grises vino a su mente. ¿Por qué encontraba tantas cosas en común entre ellos dos? Realmente, no sabía nada de ninguno de los dos, pero podía asegurar que ambos poseían un alma torturada y un corazón amable. Se preguntaba qué sería de él… ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Seguiría viviendo en Seattle? ¿Habría encontrado la felicidad finalmente?

Kate llegó a casa por la tarde, feliz como una perdiz, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Abrazó a Ana con fuerza y le miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa, Ana?" le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Nada, Kate. Me alegro de que estés tan contenta. " Ana contestó sonriendo.

"¡No me mientas! Dime, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Kate le miró de arriba abajo, intentando descubrir qué pasaba.

"Nada importante…" Kate entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios. Ana suspiró. "Vale. Te lo explicaré. Pero quiero que me prometas que no harás nada en absoluto; tengo la situación bajo control." Ana dijo colocando ambas manos delante suyo, en un gesto de defensa.

"Te lo prometo." Kate dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Ayer José se pasó de la raya conmigo." Kate abrió los ojos como platos. "Estaba borracho. Yo manejé la situación dándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna." Ana encogió los hombros.

"¡Dios mío, Ana! ¿Estás bien?"

"Físicamente estoy bien, pero me entristece mucho su comportamiento. Creo que no lo merezco." Respondió con una sonrisa afectada.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Ese jodido bastardo… ¿ha intentado ponerse en contacto contigo?"

"Ha estado llamando y mandándome mensajes, pero no ha venido por aquí. Por suerte…"

"Te refieres a que es una suerte para él, ¿no? ¿De verdad que le diste en la entrepierna?" Kate dijo riéndose.

"Y tanto. Le dejé tirado en un banco, ¡doblado de dolor!" Ana se rió también.

"Bueno… se lo merecía."

Ambas se rieron y pasaron la tarde viendo viejas películas y soñando en voz alta con su nueva vida en Seattle.

_ §§ 0 §§ _

El día de la graduación por fin había llegado. Kate y Ana desayunaban mientras charlaban animadamente. Kate estaba nerviosa pero excitada por su discurso, y Ana estaba por las nubes con el hecho de encontrarse por fin con _Cincuenta_ después del concierto. El concierto; también era un gran reto para ella. Iba a tocar _Claire de Lune_ de Debussy. Era una de sus piezas favoritas, y siempre le recordaba a él, al chico de ojos grises. Quería hacerle una especie de tributo secreto, a modo de despedida; nunca le iba a olvidar, pero estaba preparada para dar un paso a adelante.

Kate salió de casa muy temprano, casi tres horas antes del inicio de la ceremonia. Ana se quedó en el apartamento, esperando a Ray, que le iba a recoger allí. Su madre y Bob ya estaban en Vancouver y se encontrarían en la universidad. Miró el vestido que había elegido para la ceremonia, pulcramente estirado sobre la cama, y los zapatos situados en el suelo, justo al lado. Rozó la sedosa superficie con la punta de los dedos. ¿Le gustaría a él? Sonrió al pensar en ello. Era un vestido de seda gris con cuello halter, que se ajustaba a la cintura con un lazo del mismo material, quedando sus extremos largos y sueltos. En la parte frontal, tenía un ojal que iba del borde superior del vestido hasta la mitad del pecho. Los zapatos eran unos peep-toes grises de tacón. Era elegante y cómodo, pero moderno. Se maquilló de forma natural, y se recogió el pelo en un moño bajo y algo ladeado. Media hora antes del inicio de la ceremonia el timbre del apartamento sonó. Ana se apresuró a abrir la puerta, esperando que fuera Ray, pero en vez de a él se encontró a un policía. Frunció el ceño.

"Buenos días, señorita. ¿Es usted Anastasia Rose Steele?"

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Hay algún problema, oficial?" Ana preguntó mientras apretaba el cinturón de su albornoz.

"¿Conoce a algún Raymond Steele?"

"Sí, soy su hija. Bueno, su hija adoptiva. ¿Dónde está?" Ana sintió un nudo en su garganta. Algo no iba bien.

"Lo siento, señorita. Su padre adoptivo ha estado envuelto en un accidente de tráfico. Ha tenido que ser trasladado al hospital y en el momento actual está en quirófano."

"¿Qué hospital?" Ana palideció.

"El Providence Saint Vincent. Permítame que le lleve, señorita."

Ana corrió hacia su habitación y se puso unos tejanos, una camiseta y las Converse, cogió el bolso y el teléfono y siguió al policía hacia su coche. En el camino, telefoneó a su madre y envió un mensaje de texto a Kate. Sus únicos pensamientos se centraban en su padre: tenía que estar bien. Tenía que estar bien. Por favor, Dios, permite que esté bien.

_ §§ 0 §§ _

Christian saltó del Audi con mariposas en el estómago. Tenía ese hormigueo en la punta de los dedos que le hacía sacudir las manos constantemente. Estaba increíblemente nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo no podía esperar a encontrarse con _Sol de Medianoche_ al fin. Elliot salió también del coche. Estaba tan orgulloso de su chica que no se hubiera perdido por nada del mundo su discurso. Christian le había dicho que iba a pasar la noche en Portland, así que había decidido ir a la graduación con él, pasar la noche con su adorable y traviesa Kate, y volver a Seattle con Christian al día siguiente. Pero el comportamiento de Christian era raro. Parecía feliz, pero sobreexcitado. Demasiado. Era como si su hermano no estuviera acostumbrado a hablar en público, y de hecho era un puto genio llevando a la gente a su terreno, así que no había niguna razón aparente para que estuviera así. Taylor, el jefe de seguridad de Christian y su hombre de confianza, quien conducía el coche, también sentía que había algo raro en la manera de comportarse de su jefe.

Cuando llegaron al escenario, allí estaba Kate, quién se lanzó a los brazos de Elliot con la cara llena de preocupación mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

"¿Qué pasa, mi ángel? ¿Te encuentras mal?" Elliot le preguntó levantándole la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos.

"Oh, Elliot… el padre de Ana ha tenido un accidente de tráfico. Está gravemente herido; ahora mismo está en quirófano."

"¡Joder! ¿Está Ana con él?" Elliot exclamó.

"Sí, está con él. Ya he informado al decano y al Sr. Clayton, el director de orquesta. Ana iba a tocar un solo de piano y algunas otras piezas con el resto de la banda."

"Pobre Ana… ¿y ella cómo está?" Preguntó Elliot.

"Parecía asolada por teléfono cuando hemos hablado. Ray es su padre adoptivo, pero es el único padre que ha conocido, y están muy unidos."

"Bueno, esperemos que todo vaya bien."

Christian se acercó a la pareja. Notó que algo no iba bien.

"Buenos días, señorita Kavanagh. Me alegro de verla de nuevo. ¿Ocurre algo?" Christian preguntó educadamente.

"Oh, buenos días Sr. Grey. El padre de mi compañera de piso ha tenido un terrible accidente de tráfico y estoy muy preocupada por él, y por ella. Está tan unida a su padre… y además se va a perder su graduación. Iba a tocar el piano en el concierto final. Estoy muy triste por los dos." Kate le explicó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Elliot.

"Lo siento mucho, por ellos dos. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Lo digo de veras." Christian preguntó diligentemente.

"Muchísimas gracias, pero creo que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que los médicos puedan salvarle." Kate respondió agradecida.

"Bueno, así es mi hermano; siempre ofreciendo su ayuda incondicional." Elliot sonrió a Christian mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Kate. "Por cierto, su nombre es Kate. Deja ya lo de señorita Kavanagh. Y además, creo que le voy a permitir llamarte Christian." Kate golpeó el hombro de Elliot y Christian puso los ojos en blanco.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ninguna incidencia. El discurso de Christian hizo que todo aquel que le escuchaba quedara impresionado, especialmente tras explicar las razones por las cuales apoyaba el proyecto de agricultura ecológicamente sostenible y a la banda de música. Llegado ese punto, Kate recordó que no había llegado a contarle a Ana que el mismísimo Christian Grey había preguntado por la identidad de _Sol de Medianoche_ después de su entrevista; quizás ese interés le deparaba una buena oportunidad de trabajo. El discurso de Kate tuvo un efecto similar; fue una inteligente y aguda aproximación acerca de la actual situación de la gente joven, y de la importancia de, no sólo aprovechar al máximo las buenas oportunidades, sino también de cómo activamente buscarlas. De hecho, su inspiración había sido una de las cosas de las que Christian había hablado con Kate ese día durante la entrevista.

Después de casi dos horas de entregar cientos de diplomas, de sufrir a docenas de mujeres agitando sus pestañas (y también otras partes del cuerpo) hacia él y de soportar a los aduladores que le rodeaban, Christian había llegado a su límite. Casi perdió la compostura cuando entregó el diploma de la compañera de piso de Kate a otra estudiante por error. Para él, suponía un comportamiento realmente desconsiderado por parte del personal del campus no haberlo separado del resto. Leyó su nombre, 'Anastasia Rose Steele'; le gustaba. Guardó él mismo el diploma para dárselo a Kate más tarde. En ese momento, tan sólo quedaba el concierto, y después era el momento de la verdad. Se preguntaba si quizás era una de las recién graduadas a las cuales había entregado el diploma. Siempre había pensado en que le reconocería en el momento en que la viera o la tocara, incluso sin saber a ciencia cierta que se trataba de ella. Se imaginaba que tendría que existir algún tipo de electricidad entre los dos, algo diferente, pero no había notado nada especial con ninguna de las mujeres de esa interminable fila. Sentía que algo no iba bien, pero decidió dejar ese sentimiento a un lado y centrarse en su futuro inmediato.

Al finalizar el concierto, se acercó a Elliot y Kate, los cuales hablaban con un chico de piel oscura.

"Srta. Kavanagh… quiero decir, Kate… magnífico discurso."

"Gracias, Christian. Lo mismo te digo. Ha sido muy explicativo." Kate sonrió a Christian. Oírle hablar de su desnutrición en su primera infancia le había impresionado. Ana tenía razón; no era tan malo. En absoluto.

"De nada. Por cierto, aquí tienes el diploma de tu compañera de piso. Ha sido verdaderamente desconsiderado y negligente que no lo hubieran separado de los demás a tiempo, y casi se lo entrego a otra estudiante." Christian agitaba su cabeza en desaprovación mientras se lo entregaba a Kate.

"Gracias." Kate permaneció en silencio y pensativa. "Me pregunto cómo está Ray y cómo lo lleva Ana."

"Por cierto, puedes decirle a Anastasia que me haré cargo de todos los gastos que el seguro de su padre no cubra. Sé que los tratamientos necesarios después de este tipo de accidentes acostumbran a ser largos y caros."

"Guau, hermanito, eres increíble. Ana estará eternamente agradecida." Elliot exclamó palmeando el hombro de Christian.

"Christian, es muy generoso de tu parte. Se lo diré. Muchísimas gracias." Kate dijo anonadada.

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer." Christian dijo encogiendo los hombros, quitándole importancia.

"Por cierto, este es José Rodríguez, un amigo mío y de Ana." Kate dijo presentando a José.

"Un placer conocerle, Sr. Grey. Es un gran honor." José ofreció su mano a Christian y este la aceptó.

"Igualmente, José. No te graduas hoy, ¿verdad?"

"No. Todavía estaré un año más por aquí."

"Bueno, si me disculpáis, me tengo que ir." Dijo Christian sonriendo mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

"¿No vienes con nosotros a celebrarlo?" le preguntó Elliot.

"No, Elliot. Tengo algo realmente importante entre manos ahora mismo." Christian respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

_ §§ 0 §§ _

Ana estaba sentada en la sala de espera situada delante del área quirúrgica. Carla y Bob también estaban allí, sentados a lado y lado de ella, con sus manos en el regazo de Ana, agarrando fuertemente las de ella. Carla recitaba una especie de pregaria con los ojos cerrados. Bob miraba al suelo en silencio. Ana miraba fíjamente a la pared que tenía delante, sintiéndose entumecida. Tenía los ojos manchados de máscara de pestañas y las mejillas teñidas de lágrimas secas. Notaba un agujero en el pecho que emanaba un frío tan intenso que se sentía congelada desde el interior. Ni siquiera la chaqueta de Bob conseguía aliviarle. Ray llevaba tres horas en quirófano y todavía no tenían ninguna noticia. Su teléfono había sonado unas cuantas veces, pero no se había molestado en mirarlo. De repente, apareció una mujer joven vestida con un pijama azul. También llevaba una especie de gorro de tela con un estampado de flores. Parecía estar exhausta, pero tenía una sonrisa alentadora en su cara.

"¿Ana Steele?" preguntó.

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo está mi padre?" dijo Ana saliendo de su estupor mientras los tres se levantaban de sus asientos.

"Soy la Dra. Mathews, el cirujano principal en la intervención de tu padre. Ya que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar hasta ahora, les voy a explicar la situación desde el principio." Ana, Carla y Bob asintieron en silencio. "Debido a la colisión, Ray sufrió un traumatismo craneal menor, un traumatismo abdominal severo y una fractura de fémur. Permaneció consciente y orientado todo el tiempo hasta el momento de la sedación preanestésica, así que es poco probable que nos encontremos delante de algún daño cerebral severo. De todas maneras, serán necesarias algunas otras pruebas complementarias, como un TC craneal, para asegurarnos. La fractura de fémur ha sido estabilizada con una fijación externa. Esta es una medida temporal esperando la completa estabilización de Ray, y el tratamiento definitivo será un clavo intramedular." La Dra. Mathews suspiró antes de proseguir. "El traumatismo abdominal causó un hemoperitoneo masivo cuyo origen era una fractura en el bazo. Tuvimos que realizarle una esplenectomía. No se ha encontrado ningún otro daño importante, ni intestinal ni en otra localización abdominal. También se ha tenido que practicar una transfusión sanguínea." La doctora sonrió. "Estará bien. Es un hombre muy fuerte."

"Muchísimas gracias." Ana abrazó fuerte a la doctora y le soltó cuando fue consciente de la familiaridad de su acto. "Lo siento," musitó.

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada" contestó la doctora con una mirada cálida. "De nada. Podrá entrar una persona a verle dentro de aproximadamente unas dos horas cuando sea trasladado a la UCI."

La doctora se marchó y Ana, Carla y Bob se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de esperanza.

_ §§ 0 §§ _

Christian suspiró profundamente y salió del coche. Tenía una rosa blanca en su mano derecha.

"Taylor, no te necesitaré hasta dentro de unas horas. Te haré saber cuando quiero que vengas." Taylor asintió y dejó a su jefe en la fuente de la Familia Firstenburg. Se preguntaba qué demonios tendría ese hombre entre manos. Se había dado cuenta del gran cambio en el comportamiento de su jefe; gruñía menos a menudo, incluso a veces parecía… casi feliz. Se oían menos gritos en medio de la noche. Y lo que era más increíble: hacía ya algún tiempo que no venía ninguna de esas mujeres morenas y menudas. No más Sala de Juegos. Esa puerta había permanecido cerrada desde Fin de Año. ¿Se estaría transformando en una especie de budista célibe, o algo por el estilo?

Christian caminaba de un lado a otro. Esa parte del campus estaba bastante tranquila en ese momento. Cortó el tallo de la rosa y la colocó en su solapa. Miró a su alrededor, pero nadie se acercó. Tomó aire, pasó las manos por su pelo y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la fuente.

Esperó una hora y media por ahí. Nadie apareció. Entonces, decidió entrar en la cafetería que había delante de la fuente. Podría continuar esperando allí. Ella tenía que venir. Fue ella quien le animó a quedar y conocerse. Confiaba en ella.

Pasaron dos horas más. Christian se sentía perdido. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, y estaban brillantes debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer. Le costaba respirar adecuadamente. Ella no iba a venir. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la barra. Con una máscara de fingida normalidad, le pidió educadamente a la camarera una hoja de papel y un sobre. Ella estaba en las nubes; había estado observándole todo el tiempo, sin preguntarse qué hacía Christian Grey en su cafetería él sólo, sino tan sólo simplemente disfrutando el espectáculo. Christian volvió a su mesa y empezó a escribir una carta. Cerró el sobre y escribió en el dorso 'para _Sol de Medianoche_'. Cerró los ojos y se regocijó en el dolor agudo que sentía en el pecho; al menos podía sentir eso. Conocía ese sentimiento demasiado bien. Hacía ya casi seis años, él se habíaprometido a sí mismo que no volvería a sentirse así jamás, pero esta vez era incluso peor. Al menos, esa vez fue por el bien de ella. Quizás ahora se encontraba en la misma situación; él no era bueno para nadie; quizás ella al fin se había dado cuenta y había decidido no venir. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía como si aquella fuera su última oportunidad. ¿De qué? No lo sabía. En realidad, no era como si él hubiera pensado en algún momento que tubiera alguna oportunidad de cambiar su vida, pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

Después de algunos minutos, llamó a Taylor para que viniera a recogerle y salió de la cafetería. Ya había oscurecido. Entonces, un chico rubio pasó cerca de él.

"¡Guau! Usted es Christian Grey, ¿no? Es un gran honor… encantado de conocerle, señor." El chico sonrió ampliamente y le ofreció la mano, que Christian aceptó educadamente.

"Igualmente, y felicidades si hoy era el día de tu graduación."

"Bueno, me graduaré el año que viene. Pero gracias de todas maneras."

"Por cierto… ¿no sabrás quién es _Sol de Medianoche_, no?" preguntó Christian, escondiendo toda la rabia que estaba a punto de explotarle en el pecho.

"Ummm… quizás conozco a alguien que la conoce." Dijo el chico poniendo cara de circunstancias.

"Por supuesto." Christian escupió las palabras, recordando la respuesta de Kate durante la entrevista. "Por aquí todos parecéis conocer a alguien que la conoce."

"¿Cómo?" dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

"Da igual. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?"

"Por supuesto, Sr. Grey."

"Hace unos minutos, un chico vino y me dio este sobre. Me dijo que contiene una carta para _Sol de Medianoche_. Ya sabes… la gente se piensa que conozco a todas las personas del planeta…" dijo Christian moviendo su mano en el aire como si no pasara nada. "Me pidió que se la hiciera llegar." Esperaba que esa ridícula historia fuera creíble.

"No hay problema, señor. Yo se la haré llegar."

_ §§ 0 §§ _

Ana estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Ray. Él estaba plácidamente dormido y Ana cogía una de sus manos entre las suyas. Carla y Bob habían vuelto a su hotel, pero ella quiso pasar la noche en el hospital. Estaba más tranquila ahora que sabía que Ray estaba fuera de peligro, pero aún así se resistía a dejarle solo. De repente, sintió un dolor agudo en el centro del pecho, que se irradiaba sin piedad hacia su espalda, haciendo que no pudiera respirar durante varios segundos. Se levantó de la silla, y se dobló hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en sus muslos, buscando algo de aire para llenar sus pulmones. Unos minutos después, ya podía respirar con normalidad, pero el dolor aún seguía allí. Y sin ninguna razón aparente, comenzó a llorar de manera desconsolada, sintiendo una tristeza fría y amarga invadiendo su alma.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno… después del anterior capítulo, creo que todos nos merecemos este. Todo llega…**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia, que la hacen su favorita y que dejan algún comentario. **

**CAPÍTULO 9**

"Ana, cariño, deberías descansar." Ray dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de su hija.

"Estoy bien, papá. Tú eres quien debería descansar. ¿Te apetece un zumo de naranja?" Ana se puso de pie y se frotó las manos en los muslos. Estaba exhausta después de pasar tres días al lado de su padre, dejando el hospital sólo para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa una vez al día.

"Me encantaría. Gracias cariño. Coge otro para ti."

"Claro que sí, papá. Volveré en un momento." Ana le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Había un asunto importante con el que tenía que lidiar antes de ir a la cafetería, pero lo había guardado para sí misma, sin comentarle nada a Ray, porque no quería que se preocupara por nada. Tenía que hablar urgentemente con atención al cliente del hospital acerca de la cobertura del seguro médico de Ray. Estaba casi segura de que no cubriría todo el tratamiento necesario para su padre, y quería llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo económico. Fue dirigida al despacho oportuno casi de inmediato, tan sólo mencionando su nombre.

"No se preocupe de los gastos, Srta. Steele. Está todo cubierto." Dijo el hombre situado al otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus manos cruzadas delante del pecho.

"Pero… tiene que tratarse de un error. Estoy segura de que nuestro seguro no cubre todo el tratamiento…" Dijo Ana intentando conservar la calma.

"Lo sé, señorita. Su seguro está lejos de cubrir el tratamiento básico que su padre requiere… pero alguien se ha encargado de cubrir el resto."

"No lo entiendo… Alguien… ¿Quién?" Preguntó Ana totalmente confundida.

"El Sr. Grey." Contestó el hombre con cierto orgullo.

"El Sr. Grey… ¿se refiere al Sr. Elliot Grey?" Ana murmuró de manera incrédula. Quizás Kate le había pedido que les ayudara…

"No, el Sr. Christian Grey." El hombre dijo despacio, como si estuviera hablando con una criatura.

"Pero… no lo entiendo. ¿Está usted seguro?" Ana le volvió a preguntar con cara de circunstancias. Estaba muy sorprendida.

"Estoy positivamente seguro, señorita. Creo que si usted tiene alguna pregunta más al respecto, debería preguntarle directamente al mismo Sr. Grey, pero le sugiero que simplemente acepte su valiosa ayuda y agradezca su generosidad," el hombre le reprendió.

"Oh… sí, claro." Dijo Ana sonrojándose. No quería parecer maleducada, pero todo eso le parecía raro y relamente muy inesperado.

Salió del despacho y llamó a Kate; seguro que ella sabía algo de todo eso, pero no contestó a la llamada, y le dejó un mensaje de voz. Tenía que tratarse de un error; no era posible que hubiera alguien tan generoso en este mundo.

Después, se dirigió a la cafetería, compró dos zumos de naranja y volvió a la habitación de Ray.

_§ § 0 § §_

José se encontraba revisando la mesa de mezclas en el estudio. Estaba pensando en Ana. La había jodido bien. Ana no se merecía lo que él había hecho, y, encima, ahora tenía que lidiar con el tema del accidente de Ray. Suspiró… al menos había podido hablar por teléfono con ella, aunque habían omitido completamente el incidente del club. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Michael había llegado.

"¡Hey, José! ¿Cómo va la cosa? ¿Alguna noticia del padre de Ana?"

"Oh, hola Michael. Bueno, el hombre va mejorando. Ya le han trasladado de la UCI a una habitación normal, pero creo que estará ingresado en el hospital todavía por algún tiempo."

"Por supuesto… ¿y Ana… ya ha vuelto por aquí?"

"No, todavía no. Pero creo que mañana volverá. Ella y Kate se mudan a Seattle esta semana, así que tiene que empaquetar todas sus cosas."

"Oh, vale." Michael dudó. "¿Me puedes hacer un favor?"

"Claro tío. Dispara."

"Toma." Michael le dio un sobre cerrado. "Se supone que es para Ana… bueno… para _Sol de Medianoche_, pero ya sabes…"

"Sí, lo sé." El tono de José era seco. "¿Y quién te dio este sobre?"

"Nunca acertarías a la primera… ¡me lo dio el Sr. Grey! Me dijo que un tío se lo había dado. Ya sabes… la gente se cree que por ser quien es tiene que conocer a todo el mundo," Michael dijo entrecomillando sus últimas palabras.

"Vale, de acuerdo. Se lo daré." José cogió el sobre y lo inspeccionó.

"Ya sabes… quizás es de ese tío misterioso que le gusta a Ana. ¿No crees?" Michael dijo sonriendo.

"Sí, así lo creo." José dijo con cara sería y mirada perdida.

"Bueno, tío. Me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos!" Michael agitó su mano en el aire a modo de despedida y salió silbando de la habitación insonorizada.

José se quedó mirando el sobre por una eternidad. Era de ese tipo, de eso estaba seguro. Frunció el ceño. Quizás ese _Cincuenta_ era en realidad Michael, y se había inventado toda esa historia sobre el Sr. Grey para cubrirse las espaldas delante suyo. Recordó la manera en que él cogía a Ana por la cintura mientras bailaban en el club, y sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas. Dobló el sobre por la mitad y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. ¿Se lo diría a Ana, o se guardaría ese sobre para sí mismo?

_§ § 0 § §_

Christian se encontraba sentado en la butaca de su oficina. Su tobillo derecho reposaba sobre su rodilla izquierda. Su brazo izquierdo estaba sobre el reposabrazos y su mano derecha sujetaba un vaso con un líquido ambarino en su interior. Estaba oscuro afuera y ni siquiera se había molestado en encendar la lamparita de su escritorio, haciendo que las lejanas luces de la ciudad que se hayaba a sus pies proyectara sombras extrañas sobre su rostro. Tomó un sorbo de whiskey y notó el calor ardiente deslizándose por su garganta. Se encontraba en medio del infierno. Estaba perdido y lleno de odio. Tenía una permanente opresión en el pecho, a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Pero lo peor era el sentimiento de autocompasión, y eso era algo que no podía tolerar; no él, no Christian Grey. Él era fuerte; él era el dueño y señor de su propio universo. Tomó otro gran sorbo hasta acabar su bebida y estrelló el cristal en la pared que tenía delante. Tenía que retomar el control; lo necesitaba. Cogió el control remoto de su iPod y subió el volumen de la canción que sonaba de fondo.

_No one knows what it's like / Nadie sabe lo que es_

_To feel these feelings / Tener estos sentimientos_

_Like I do / Como yo los tengo_

_And I blame you / Y yo te culpo a ti_

_No one bites back as hard / Nadie se reprime tanto_

_On their anger / En mostrar su ira_

_None of my pain and woe / Nada de mi dolor o de mi angustia_

_Can show through / Pueden ser mostrados_

_But my dreams / Pero mis sueños_

_They aren't as empty / No están tan vacíos_

_As my conscience seems to be / Como parece estarlo mi consciencia_

_I have hours, only lonely / Tengo horas llenas de soledad_

_My love is vengeance / Mi amor es venganza_

_That's never free / Eso nunca es gratuito_

Su cara mutó en un gesto de determinación mientras cogía su Blackberry. La persona al otro lado de la línea no hizo esperar a Christian, el sonido aterciopelado de su voz acariciando sus oídos.

"Christian…"

"Elena, tenemos que hablar. Quiero que me consigas otra sumisa. Ya sabes lo que me gusta."

"Bueno, Christian. Bienvenido de nuevo. Y… sí, te conozco muy bien. Y sé lo que necesitas." Su sonrisa diabólica podía oírse a través de la línea telefónica.

_§ § 0 § §_

Kate abrazó fuertemente a Ana cuando ésta llegó al apartamento.

"Oh, Ana, ¡estoy tan contenta de que Ray esté mejorando tan rápido! ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¡Debes de estar exhausta!" Kate le soltó y se dirigieron al sofá.

"No te preocupes por mí, Kate. Yo estoy bien ahora que mi padre está bien. Lo peor ya ha pasado." Ana sonrió.

"Por cierto, aquí tienes tu diploma." Kate dijo entregándoselo con una sonrisa triste. "¡Me dio mucha pena que no pudieras estar allí! Christian me lo dio."

"¿Christian? ¿Te refieres al Sr. Christian Grey?" Ana preguntó divertida.

"Bueno, sí. Ya sabes, es el hermano de mi novio, así que puedo llamarle Christian." Kate dijo moviendo su mano en el aire de forma casual.

"Por cierto, tengo que hablar con él. ¿Sabías que está pagando el tratamiento de Ray? Es muy generoso de su parte, ¡pero no puedo permitírselo!"

"Lo sé, Ana. Nos lo dijo el día de la graduación. Me impresionó muchísimo; no dudó por un segundo en ofrecer su ayuda. Fue tan… desinteresado. Realmente es un buen hombre."

"Pienso lo mismo, pero no me quiero aprovechar de él."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? Quiero decir… Ray necesita esos tratamientos."

"Lo sé. He intentado contactar con él vía telefónica, pero hay toda una pared de asistentes personales, abogados y una interminable lista de diferentes tipos de empleados que me lo han hecho imposible. Así que… he decidido por mi cuenta que le devolveré una pequeña cantidad de dinero cada mes, incluso si tengo que hacerlo para el resto de todos los meses de mi vida." Dijo con una expresión de pura determinación en su cara. "Se lo diré directamente a él una vez que haya cobrado mi primer sueldo. ¡De esa manera no podrá decirme que no!" Dijo con una sonrisa ganadora. "Pero te necesitaré a ti o a Elliot para poder acceder a él; de otra manera, creo que realmente es imposible."

"De acuerdo, yo te ayudaré… pero no estoy segura de que Christian dé su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Creo que es un poco tozudo."

"No más que yo." Ana replicó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Sí, ¡no hace falta que lo jures!" Kate dijo riéndose. "Por cierto, hay otra cosa que quería decirte. Después de aquella entrevista que le hice, me preguntó quién era _Sol de Medianoche_."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Me dijo que alguien le había comentado lo buena que eras. No le dije nada de nada, pero creo que si él piensa que tienes talento, tendrías que considerar decírselo. Quiero decir, podría suponer alguna buena oportunidad para tu carrera, con todos los contactos que debe tener ¿no crees?"

"Bueno, lo pensaré." Ana quería cambiar de tema rápidamente. "Así que… Elliot y tú tenéis algo serio entre manos, ¿no?"

"Sí, definitivamente sí." Kate dijo asintiendo fervientemente.

"Estoy tan contenta por vosotros dos… ¡Hacéis tan buena pareja!" Ana le dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

"¡Creo que es perfecto para mí!" Los ojos de Kate brillaban.

Ana se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, con la mirada fija en sus manos. "¿Apareció por aquí?" Ana preguntó en un susurro.

"¿Qué?" Kate preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Después, se dio cuenta de a quién se refería Ana. "¿Te refieres a ese tipo, a _Cincuenta_? Ana asintió en silencio. "No… no lo sé, Ana. ¿Se ha puesto en contacto contigo?"

"No, no lo ha hecho." Suspiró. "Yo no me presenté a nuestra cita, así que… le comprendo. Pero pensé que quizás él querría volver a contactar conmigo… Parece ser que estaba equivocada." Ana tenía un nudo en el estómago. "De todas maneras… seguro que era otra de mis tonterías." Suspiró de nuevo.

"No lo creo, Ana. Ya sé que siempre te he dicho que tenías que crecer, seguir hacia delante, dar la cara a la realidad y todo eso… ya sabes. Pero esto… esto parece especial. Un poco raro, pero aún así, creo que vosotros dos estáis conectados de alguna manera."

Kate estaba en lo cierto. Ana no podía negarlo. Había algo indeleble entre ellos. Incluso Kate lo había notado. Cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

_§ § 0 § §_

José y Ana se encontraban en la sala de reuniones del edificio de las salas multimedia, sentados uno enfrente del otro, con la gran mesa central entre ellos dos. Ella estaba segura de que él no intentaría nada de nuevo, podía leer claramente la expresión de culpa escrita en su cara, pero, aún así, estaba muy cabreada con él. José se sentía avergonzado; casi no podía mirarle a la cara, pero quería recuperar la relación que tenían hasta ahora. La amistad con Ana, aunque insuficiente, era demasiado importante para él.

"Así queeeee… el último programa. ¿Tienes algo en mente? Tiene que ser algo grande; la gran _Sol de Medianoche_ se despide de la universidad." José bromeó, intentando aliviar la tensión que había entre ellos dos.

"Sí, la gran _Sol de Medianoche_… esa soy yo." Ana se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, y después sonrió tristemente. "José, quiero darte las gracias por esta oportunidad que me diste."

Las palabras de Ana sorprendieron a José y frunció el ceño. "No hay de qué, Ana, pero no tienes porqué darlas. Ha sido un verdadero placer trabajar contigo. Si alguien debe estar agradecido, ese soy yo."

"Ha sido divertido, educativo y todo un reto. He disfrutado muchísimo. Y tuve la oportunidad de conocer a…" Ana dejó de hablar en seco.

"¿De conocerle a él?" José susurró, acabando la frase. Ana sólo le miró fíjamente sin decir nada. "Realmente te gusta, ¿no?" Él sintió esa desagradable mezcla de rechazo y remordimiento comiéndole por dentro.

"Sí." Ana no quiso decir más.

Entonces José alcanzó su mochila y sacó de ella un sobre cerrado. Lo miró por unos segundos y después se lo dio a Ana. Ella lo cogió con dedos temblorosos y leyó lo que había escrito en él.

"Michael me lo dio el otro día. Me dijo que un tipo se lo había dado a él. No creo que ese tipo fuera el remitente de la carta."

"Gracias." Ana susurró. Casi inmediatamente, se levantó de la silla y dejó la habitación, aferrándose al sobre con ambas manos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Comenzó a caminar, aturdida. Sus piernas se movían automáticamente. Su visión estaba borrosa y su respiración entrecortada. Llegó a su apartamento sin darse cuenta, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Miró fíjamente el sobre. Acarició suavemente con la punta de los dedos su pseudónimo, escrito con una pulcra caligrafía de letras ligeramente curvadas hacia la izquierda, las cuales indicaban el fuerte e intimidante exterior de la persona que las había escrito; un exterior que ocultaba una desgarrada necesidad de contacto con la gente. Tan _Cincuenta_, pensó.

Con manos temblorosas, abrió el sobre y leyó la carta:

_He estado esperándote durante horas. De hecho, creo que he estado esperándote toda mi vida, sólo que no lo sabía. Pero no has venido._

_Te he desnudado mi alma. Sentí que si te mostraba mi verdadero yo, con todas mis sombras, no escaparías de mí. Confié en ti. Pero tú, maldita sea, no viniste. _

Ana contuvo el aliento al leer las últimas palabras.

_Creía que había algo especial entre nosotros. Sólo me había sentido así una vez en mi vida, durante un breve y precioso momento que escapó entre mis dedos porque me comporté como un cobarde. No quería volver a ser un cobarde de nuevo. Pero todo ha sido en vano._

_La primera vez que oí tu voz, sentí algo parecido a lo que sentí en aquella ocasión. Me invadió un miedo atroz, pero, al mismo tiempo, me dio esperanza. La soledad pareció desvanecerse. Y esta sensación se hacía más y más grande cada vez que te escuchaba. Parecía que tú me comprendías… ¡Qué tonto he sido!_

_Esa valiosa persona me dijo que nunca me diera por vencido. Pero tuvo que marcharse, y no llegué a ella a tiempo de decirle lo que sentía. De todas maneras, probablemente no la merecía. Sé que fue lo mejor para ella. Tú también me dijiste que jamás abandonara. Incluso encontré ciertos parecidos entre vosotras dos; la manera en que sus profundos ojos azules penetraron en mi alma, llegando a mi corazón oscuro, era la misma en la que tú atravesaste mi alma con tus palabras. Con tu dulce voz. Dulce y con un toque picante. Sí, dulce y picante._

_Su recuerdo ha caminado conmigo durante estos seis años, pero tú conseguiste sustituirle en mi mente. Irónicamente, su apariencia era la tuya cuando pensaba en ti… No me culpes. No he podido evitarlo. Puse la figura de la criatura más hermosa que jamás he visto como la imagen de la mujer más increíble que jamás he oído. Todavía puedo sentir esa sensación de hormigueo en la punta de mis dedos mientras acariciaba sus labios sedosos…_

_Sé que eres buena. Demasiado buena para mí. Esa es la razón por la cual no has aparecido; te diste cuenta de ello. Ahora sé cuál es mi lugar. Ahora sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Sé que sólo se trataba de una dulce ilusión… pero fue bonito fantasear acerca de ti y de mí._

_Ahora tengo que recuperar el control de nuevo. Adiós._

La mente de Ana viajó seis años atrás, dando vueltas y vueltas en una frenética espiral, mientras su mano llegó a su labio inferior. ¿Era realmente posible? ¿Era posible que _Cincuenta_ se tratara de ese chico de la tienda del Sr. Harris…? Cerró los ojos,y esos ojos grises aparecieron en su mente; tristes, ardientes, hermosos. ¿Era posible que él hubiera vuelto a buscarle? Todos esos datos… serían demasiada coincidencia, ¿no? Ella recordó sus palabras escritas… de hecho, recordaba todos los e-mails que él le había escrito palabra por palabra:

'_No te conozco, pero siento que, de alguna manera, estoy conectado contigo. Creo que me recuerdas a alguien que conocí en el pasado; alguien a quien tampoco logré llegar a conocer del todo.'_

'_Desde el primer momento en que oí tu voz, me sentí atraído por ti y me transportaste a un lugar en el cual estuve en una ocasión, y donde jamás pensé que volvería. Esa es una puerta que jamás pensé que se abriría.'_

Era él todo el tiempo, y, aunque ella había tenido esa sensación desde el primer momento, no había sido lo suficientemente honesta como para admitirlo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que, en esta ocasión, había sido ella la que no había aparecido. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de añoranza y la carga que sentía en el pecho se hizo más pesada. ¿Se estaba dando por vencido? De repente, no podía respirar con normalidad. No podía perderle. No otra vez.

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana estaba a punto de empezar su último programa como _Sol de Medianoche_. Giró su cabeza y miró a José a través del cristal de la ventana del estudio. Él asintió y, con una sonrisa triste bailando en sus labios, abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin hacer ruido. Ana le había pedido que se fuera; después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, no quería que él fuera testigo de sus sentimientos hacia otra persona. Ana suspiró profundamente y trató de modular su agitada voz.

"Hola damas y caballeros, soy _Sol de Medianoche_ y estamos aquí para llenar vuestros corazones con música." Suspiró de nuevo y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos. "Este es nuestro último programa. Como muchos de vosotros sabéis, el otro día me gradué. Otra vida nos espera, llena de expectativas, de nuevas experiencias, nuevos retos, nuevas oportunidades. Pero creo que yo he perdido la mía, ¿no?" Ahogó un sollozo y continuó. "Ahora te estoy hablando a ti, _Cincuenta_. Sé cómo te sientes… ¡lo sé jodidamente bien! Sólo deja que me explique… No pude ir a tu encuentro, pero… nosotros podemos… ¡no, nosotros debemos! ¡Tenemos que intentarlo! No puedo creer que fueras tú todo el tiempo… tú… mi chico de ojos grises. El hombre con los ojos más tristes y hermosos que jamás he visto. ¿Realmente eres tú? Créeme, sé cómo te sientes… Por favor, te suplico que no te des vor vencido. No todavía. Creo que esta canción de A Great Big World puede que me ayude…"

Ana apretó el botón oportuno y las dulces y limpias notas de un piano llenaron el espacio. Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa con los ojos cerrados, las lágrimas humedeciendo sus pestañas.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you / Di algo, me estoy dando por vencida  
I'll be the one, if you want me to / Yo seré la única, si tú quieres que lo sea  
Anywhere I would've followed you / Te hubiera seguido a donde fuera  
Say something, I'm giving up on you / Di algo, me estoy dando por vencida  
And I am feeling so small / Y me siento tan pequeña_  
_It was over my head / Me rondaba la cabeza  
I know nothing at all / No tengo ni idea de nada  
And I will stumble and fall / Y yo me tropezaré y caeré  
I'm still learning to love / Todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar_

_Just starting to crawl / Tan sólo comenzando a gatear  
Say something, I'm giving up on you / Di algo, me estoy dando por vencida  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you / Siento que no llegara a tiempo para estar contigo  
Anywhere I would've followed you / Te hubiera seguido a donde fuera  
Say something, I'm giving up on you / Di algo, me estoy dando por vencida_

"Todavía noto esa sensación de cosquilleo en mis labios. Todavía noto la punta de tus dedos rozándolos suavemente. El miedo que sentí cuando lo hiciste, se transformó con el tiempo en una sensación de anhelo. He soñado que eran tus labios en vez de tus dedos miles de veces." Ana cerró los ojos y se tocó los labios. "La verdad es que jamás pensé que hubieras venido. Yo sólo era una chiquilla tonta, y tú eras… tú eras inalcanzable." Ana sonrió y soltó una risita amarga. "Pero de alguna manera lo sentía; había algo en tus palabras que me recordaba a ese chico increíble… Podía sentir la misma tristeza que llenaba tu música. La misma pasión que se reflejaba en tus ojos. La gente siempre me ha dicho que era una tonta por estar enganchada a un sueño. De hecho, yo pensaba de la misma manera, pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora, sabiendo que estás ahí afuera… tengo que encontrarte."

Ana cogió la guitarra que estaba apoyada en el suelo a su lado y colocó el micrófono en la posición adecuada.

"Esta canción dice mucho de mis sentimientos a lo largo de todos estos años. Se trata de _Talking to the moon_ de Bruno Mars." Rasgueó su guitarra y comenzó a cantar con los ojos cerrados, intentando volcar toda su alma en sus palabras.

_I know you're somewhere out there / Sé que estás ahí afuera, en alguna parte  
Somewhere far away / En algún lejano lugar  
I want you back / Te quiero de vuelta  
I want you back / Te quiero de vuelta_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy / Mis vecinos piensan que estoy loca  
But they don't understand / Pero ellos no entienden  
You're all I have / Que tú eres todo lo que tengo  
You're all I have / Tú eres todo lo que tengo_

_At night when the stars / Por la noche cuando las estrellas  
Light up my room / Iluminan mi habitación  
I sit by myself / Me siento en soledad_

_Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you / Hablándole a la luna, intentando llegar a ti  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too / Con la esperanza de que tú estés al otro lado hablándome también  
Or, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon / O, soy una tonta que se sienta a solas hablándole a la luna_

Ana acabó la canción sientiendo aún más esa pesada carga en su pecho de nuevo.

"Has caminado a mi lado desde que nos conocimos. Tu presencia siempre estuvo ahí, dándome seguridad, dándome calor y, no puedo negar que también torturándome en ocasiones. Pero lo anhelaba. Quería que así fuera." Dejó la guitarra de nuevo en el suelo y apretó una serie de botones. "Quiero enseñarte algo. Esta pieza se grabó hace casi seis años. Lo hizo mi padre, durante una de mis lecciones de piano. Siempre pensé que era cautivadora y llena de esperanza, y nunca pude evitar pensar en ti cuando la tocaba. Espero que te guste."

Las dulces notas de _Claire de Lune_ de Debussy la envolvieron. No era una grabación muy buena; había una especie de ruido blanco de fondo, y se podían oír los murmullos de la profesora de vez en cuando, pero era muy especial para ella. Esa canción siempre hacía un poco más leve esa pesada carga. Solo esperaba que tuviera el mismo efecto en él.

Cuando terminó, Ana permaneció en silencio. Eso era todo. Ahora era él quien tenía que darle una segunda oportunidad.

"Llegamos al fin de programa, y todo lo que puedo hacer es agradeceros a todos por el apoyo que nos habéis brindado este increíble año. Ha estado repleto de subidas y bajadas, un secreto a voces y de un millón de emociones. Pero todo mereció la pena, y no me arrepiento de nada. Quiero compartir con vosotros esta última canción de Nelly Furtado, _All the good things_, y desearos mucha suerte y una vida llena de felicidad." La melodía con tintes gitanos comezó y Ana se reclinó en su silla, masajeándose las sienes con los dedos. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad, fuera la que fuera.

_Honestly, what will become of me / Honestamente, ¿qué sera de mí?  
Don't like reality / No me gusta la realidad  
It's way too clear to me / Es demasiado evidente para mí  
But really life is daily / Pero en realidad la vida pasa día a día  
We are what we don't see / Somos lo que no vemos  
Miss everything daydreaming / Nos perdemos todo soñando despiertos  
Flames to dust / Llamas al polvo  
Lovers to friends / De amantes a amigos  
Why do all good things come to an end? / ¿Por qué todas las cosas buenas tienen que acabar?_

José se reclinó en su cama después de que el programa acabase. Era claro como el agua que Ana estaba completamente colada por ese tipo, y probablemente él sentía lo mismo por ella; como iba a ser si no. Se sintió culpable por haber estado a punto de no enseñarle la carta. Él la amaba, o algo parecido, pero en el fondo sabía que ella no era para él.

Christian dejó escapar el aliento que no era consciente de estar conteniendo. Había estado ahí, mirando fíjamente a la pantalla de su portátil, durante dos horas seguidas, esperando a que el programa finalizase, con el volumen del ordenador puesto en silencio. No necesitaba oír sus mentiras, pero quería ser testigo del final de la historia. Eso era todo. Por fin volvía a tener ese preciado control que tanto necesitaba. Ya no la necesitaba más a ella. Volvió a poner el sonido al volumen normal y apagó el ordenador.

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana puso su última bolsa en el camión de mudanzas. Aunque Kate tenía un montón de cosas, sobretodo libros, ropa y zapatos, el teclado, la guitarra y la colección de vinilos de Ana ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio. También contaba con una importante colección de libros.

"Ya ves, Ana, tus cosas son mucho más interesantes que las de Kate," Elliot bromeó mientras le ponía caras a Kate, "¡pero pesan como una cosa mala!"

"¡Vaya, Elliot, pensaba que eso no sería ningún problema para un hombre tan fuerte como tú..." Dijo Ana imitando las caras que ponía Elliot.

Kate abrazó a Ana con afecto y sonrió a Elliot, lanzándole un beso. Le había pedido que hiciera lo posible para levantar los ánimos de Ana. Se comportaba casi como un fantasma después del último programa de radio; silenciosa, apagada… siempre con una sonrisa triste en la cara, intentando ocultar los sentimientos que le consumían. Elliot, por descontado, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le estaba pasando; Kate no se lo había querido explicar con mucho detalle, pero él apreciaba a Ana, y no quería verle así. Se pasó todo el tiempo bromeando. Kate y Elliot lograron convencer a Ana para transportar a Wanda en otro camión, ya que era algo peligroso hacer todo el camino hacia Seattle con el viejo cacharro, así que fueron en el Mercedes de Kate, haciendo turnos para conducir. Charlando con Ana, Elliot descubrió que ella también podía hablar un poco de Español; lo había estudiado como segunda lengua en la universidad, instigada por alguna de las canciones que José solía escuchar. Así que estuvieron chinchando a Kate desde ese preciso momento. Elliot mencionó el repentino interés de su hermano por ese idioma, pero no explicó sus razones, y tanto Ana como Kate asumieron que sería por algún tipo de negocio en América del Sur.

La mudanza fue bien, pero estaban exhaustos cuando llegaron a Seattle. El apartamento era bastante espacioso, básicamente con un sólo espacio abierto y tres grandes dormitorios con baños en cada uno de ellos. Se encontraba en el barrio de Pike Place Market, cerca del distrito financiero, la bahía de Elliot, y de numerosos restaurantes de moda y tiendas de todo tipo.

_§ § 0 § §_

Christian también estaba ocupado el día de la mudanza; tenía que recoger a su hermana Mia del aeropuerto Sea-Tac. Venía de París, donde había estado trabajando para un eminente chef durante varios meses. Ella se moría por ver a su hermano, especialmente desde que Elliot le había contado el dramático cambio que había experimentado en los últimos días. Seguro que tenía que ver con una mujer… o quizás con un hombre, aunque ella nunca había pensado que su hermano fuera gay. Así que estaba deseosa de verle y preguntarle.

"¡Oh, Christian, te he echado tanto de menos!" Mia se acercó a él y le abrazó fuerte. Ella era la única persona que podía acercarse a Christian de esa manera. Christian no tenía miedo de ella; le había dado muchas vueltas al tema, y tanto él como el Dr. Flynn, su psiquiatra, habían llegado a la conclusión de que era porque jamás la había visto como una posible amenaza.

"¡Bueno, bueno, Mia, ya está bien! ¡Para un poco, por favor!" Christian le gritó.

Ella frunció el ceño y le miró a los ojos. "¿Qué te pasa, Christian?"

"Nada, Mia. Sólo es que casi me tiras al suelo. ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?" Suavizó el tono al darse cuenta de lo desagradable que había sido.

"Buffff… largo. Tedioso." Mia puso cara de aburrimiento. "Pero sé que no me estás diciendo la verdad. Lo puedo ver en tu mirada…"

"Déjalo, Mia." Dijo secamente. "Lo siento. He tenido un mal día, eso es todo. Vamos a llevarte a casa, debes estar rendida." ¿Qué podía decirle a su hermana? _Mi alma está inmersa en un pozo negro de oscuridad. Soy un hombre vacío, Mia. Pero esto no es nada nuevo… siempre ha sido así._

Mia sabía que había algo más, pero decidió dejar en paz a su hermano por el momento y guardar su interrogatorio para otra mejor ocasión.

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana salió a dar un paseo. Primero, se dirigió a la tienda del Sr. Harris; quería saludarle después de tanto tiempo, y quizás preguntarle acerca de ese chico… pero se encontró con la tienda cerrada. Así que decidió dar una vuelta por su nuevo barrio. También quería darles a Kate y Elliot algo de privacidad. En aquellos últimos días se comportaban como si ella estuviera hecha de cristal, temerosos de que se rompiera en mil pedazos. Era realmente tierno por su parte, pero también era exasperante. No quería que nadie tuviera pena de ella; no era el tipo de persona a quien le gustara regodearse en su propia autocompasión.

Le encantaban los pequeños e íntimos restaurantes y las elegantes tiendas que rodeaban su apartamento. Una tienda de música vintage atrajo su atención y entró en ella. Había una enorme sección de vinilos de segunda mano y otra de objetos de coleccionista. ¡Era casi el paraíso! Perdida en sus pensamientos, caminó por los pasillos del establecimiento, disfrutando de esa mezcla del olor a cartón y polvo, mientras que los hipnotizantes gemidos de Shirley Manson llenaban su cerebro de enfermizas declaraciones de amor. No se percató del hombre joven que se encontraba al final de la tienda. Le observaba intensamente, con una gran sonrisa que mostraba su perfecta dentadura y una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos verdes.

"¿Hey, qué tal?" Le dijo él.

"¡Oh! ¿Qué tal tú?" Respondió ella, sobresaltada.

"No te había visto nunca por aquí, debes ser nueva en Pike Place Market. No habría podido olvidar esos ojos tan hermosos." Dijo él con una sonrisa radiante.

"Ehhhh… sí, lo soy. Me acabo de mudar de Vancouver." Ana se sonrojó furiosamente. "Me gusta tu tienda. Ya sabes, soy una fanática de todas estas cosas." Dijo Ana para cambiar de tema.

"No sólo hermosa sino también interesante." Él coqueteó. Se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer tímida y estaba disfrutando de su incomodidad. "Por cierto, ¿cantas?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Dijo Ana levantando una ceja, dejando a un lado su timidez.

"Mira, hay una radio local que organiza un concurso de canto. Es una especie de karaoke. Grabamos las canciones aquí y ellos las ponen en antena durante la semana."

Ana abrió mucho sus ojos mientras una idea vino a su mente. Si él seguía viviendo en Seattle, quizás esa era la manera de llegar hasta él. Sintió que sus piernas le fallaban por un segundo, pero se recompuso casi inmediatamente.

"¿Una radio local? ¡De acuerdo, vamos a hacerlo!"

"Perfecto. Tu nombre es…"

"Mi nombre es Ana, pero cantaré como _Sol de Medianoche_. Otra cosa más… ¿podrías cantar conmigo?"

_§ § 0 § §_

Christian gritó por enésima vez durante esa mañana. Todos sus empleados parecían fallar una y otra vez en sus tareas más básicas, y eso le cabreaba hasta la extenuidad. No podía soportar el mínimo fallo a su alrededor, y estaba volcando toda su fustración en ellos.

"¡Andrea, quiero a Barney aquí de inmediato!" Christian le ladró a su asistente personal.

"Ahora mismo, Sr. Grey." Andrea se apresuró a salir del despacho de Christian.

Él se frotó furiosamente la cara con ambas manos y se tiró del pelo. Estaba al límite. Le hubiera gustado haber podido aislarse del resto del mundo; no podía soportar a nadie a su alrededor. ¡Por el amor de Dios, si ni siquiera podía soportar su propio reflejo en el espejo! Pero tenía un imperio que governar.

Barney entró en la habitación con aire despreocupado haciendo un saludo propio de Star Trek, después de haber llamado tímidamente a la puerta. Al menos, él era un jodido genio y nunca fallaba, pensó Christian.

"Hola, Sr. Grey. Andrea me ha dicho que quería verme."

"Sí, Barney. Los protocolos de seguridad tienen que actualizarse lo antes posible. Esta ha de ser tu prioridad número uno."

"Han sido actualizados esta noche pasada, señor. Soy muy consciente de la importancia del tema. Acabo de enviarle por correo electrónico el resumen de la operación." Dijo de manera calmada.

Christian se relajó mínimamente. Sí, necesitaba el jodido control, y todo lo que le rodeaba tenía que estar en perfecta sincronía. "Bien hecho, Barney." Dijo más calmado.

"¿Necesita algo más, señor?" Barney le preguntó.

"No Barney, te puedes ir."

"De acuerdo…" Se estaba marchando cuando giró en sus talones y comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "¿Escuchó el último programa de esa chica de la radio de la universidad de Washington?"

Christian sintió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban de nuevo. "¿Qué chica?" Dijo con cara de póker.

"_Sol de Medianoche_. Pensé que escuchaba su programa."

"Sólo en contadas ocasiones." Christian sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho al escuchar su nombre. _¿A quién quieres engañar, capullo?_

"¡Oh, pues fue fantástico! Era su último programa, porque ya se ha graduado."

"Supongo que fue una gran fiesta, ¿no?" Christian no pudo ocultar la amargura que destilaban sus palabras, pero Barney pareció no darse cuenta.

"Bueno, no exactamente." Barney estaba de pie delante de Christian con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás. "Fue bastante triste, en realidad."

"Vaya, le daba pena dejar atrás las fiestas de la universidad, ¿no?" Christian dijo con ironía.

"No, nada de eso. Dijo algo acerca de haber perdido su oportunidad. Pidió disculpas por algo… No estaba prestando demasiada atención. Creo que tenía que ver con ese tipo, _Cincuenta_."

"Debe ser todo un engaño, Barney. Ya sabes, el mundo del espectáculo." Christian dijo con amargura.

"Mi novia no piensa lo mismo." Barney respondió encogiendo los hombros.

"¿Tienes novia?" Christian sonó más sorprendido de lo que le hubiera gustado mostrar, pero, de nuevo, a Barney no pareció importarle.

"Sí, es genial." Sacó su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos y le mostró a Christian la foto de una pequeña chica rubia con una inteligente mirada color castaño claro y una sonrisa radiante, vestida con un disfraz de Star Trek. "Dice que _Sol de Medianoche_ es sincera y auténtica, y que si ella no pudo acudir a cualquier encuentro que hubiera pactado, seguro que tiene que haber alguna buena razón para ello. Ya sabes, es una romántica."

Christian no dijo nada. Su mente se quedó en blanco. Ella no había venido. ¡Maldita sea, ella no había venido! Después de que Barney se marchara, sacó su iPod de uno de los cajones y se puso los auriculares. Escogió la canción que quería oír y se reclinó en su butaca, cerrando los ojos. Una dolorosa rabia se abría paso desde su interior. Las solemnes notas de un teclado llegaron al centro de su pecho. Ella le había dejado colgado. Le había traicionado. Pero sabía que, en el fondo de su corazón, de su frío y oscuro corazón, todavía la necesitaba.

_Out here alone, I will wear a thousand faces / Aquí en mi soledad, llevaré miles de máscaras  
I'm still waiting, the master of disguise / Todavía sigo esperando, soy el maestro del disfraz  
Can't you hear me calling in my deepest desperation? / ¿No me escuchas en mi más profunda desesperación?  
I talked to the angels, cause I've broken every rule / Hablé con los ángeles, porque he roto todas las reglas  
And if you hurt me, there's a way back to you / Y si me haces daño, hay un camino para encontrarte  
I found a reason out in this mystery / Encontré una razón dentro de este misterio  
A touch of heaven / Un toque del cielo  
I opened up my soul / Abrí mi alma  
Don't leave me waiting / No me dejes esperando  
Until my heart is gone / Hasta que mi corazón se apague  
It takes two times / Sólo hacen falta dos veces  
There's no holding back now / No hay vuelta atrás ahora  
Until I found you again / Hasta que te vuelva a encontrar  
Tears of rage / Lágrimas de rabia_

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana entró en la remodelada nave industrial donde se encontraban las oficinas de 'Posesión Universal', la revista de música de la cual Jack Hyde era el editor jefe. Le había enviado por e-mail su curriculum hacía un par de días, y tenía una entrevista con él. Las paredes de obra vista de la recepción estaban repletas de decenas de cubiertas de vinilos, que iban desde los años veinte hasta la actualidad. También había una máquina de discos con unos cómodos sofás en la parte izquierda de la estancia, y el mostrador de la recepción a la derecha. Justo en el medio de la pared frontal se encontraba el ascensor, con un diseño art-decó que contrastaba con el resto de la habitación. La mujer afro-americana del mostrador le sonrió amablemente.

"Buenos días. Soy Anastasia Steele. He quedado con el Sr. Hyde." Ana dijo tratanto de sonar lo más profesional posible.

"Oh, querida, el Sr. Hyde no se encuentra en la oficina en estos momentos. Tuvo que ausentarse hace una hora aproximadamente debido a un asunto inesperado. Pero me pidió que te diera la bienvenida a nuestra revista y que te entregara tu horario y otros detalles del trabajo. Empezarás la semana que viene." La mujer sonrió ampliamente, entregándole un sobre grande.

"¿Quiere decir que… estoy contratada?" Ana preguntó con incredulidad.

"En efecto. Trabajarás como editora, pero también tendrás que hacer algo de trabajo de campo haciendo entrevistas. El Sr. Hyde me dijo que ya habíais hablado un poco del tema hace ya algunos meses. Los detalles del sueldo, vacaciones, beneficios adicionales y cosas por el estilo están especificados en estos documentos que te acabo de dar. El Sr. Hyde te aclarará cualquier duda que te surja."

"Oh, pues, muchísimas gracias. Estaré aquí el próximo lunes."

Ana estaba a punto de entrar en su coche cuando su teléfono sonó. "Ana Steele."

"Anastasia, soy Jack Hyde."

"Hola, Sr. Hyde. Acabo de salir del edificio."

"Sí, lo sé, acabo de llamar allí. Siento mucho no haber podido recibirte, surgió algo y tuve que marcharme. De hecho, ese es el motivo de mi llamada; te llamo para ofrecerte un trabajo."

"¿Un trabajo…?" Ana dijo algo confundida.

"Bueno, otro trabajo; espero que empieces con nosotros en 'Posesión Universal' el próximo lunes."

"Puede contar con ello. Tenga por seguro que estoy muy agradecida por la gran oportunidad que me brinda."

"Perfecto, pues entonces no me puedes dejar en la estacada. Déjame explicarte: unos amigos míos tienen una pequeña banda, ya sabes, algo clásico e íntimo; un piano, una guitarra, un chelo y un saxo. Suelen tocar en el Hotel Fairmont Olympic. Estoy con ellos ahora mismo. Les acaban de contratar para tocar en una importante gala benéfica organizada por una de las familias más influyentes de Seattle, pero los organizadores también quieren un cantante, y… he pensado en ti."

"¿Yo, de cantante?" Ana preguntó con un tinte de miedo en su voz.

"Puedes cantar, Anastasia; sé que puedes. Podría reconocer tu firma en cada una de las piezas que has cantado y tocado en la radio." Hyde dijo sin dar pie a la más mínima duda. Ana se sonrojó ante su propia ingenuidad. "Además, estará muy bien pagado."

Se paró un momento a pensarlo. Necesitaba el dinero. Prefería el anonimato que le ofrecía la seguridad de un estudio, pero adoraba cantar, y, si quería pagarle las facturas de Ray al Sr. Grey, esta era una muy buena forma de empezar.

"De acuerdo." Ella dijo finalmente. "¿Podré tocar el piano también?"

"Todo se puede hablar. ¿Puedes venir al Fairmont ahora? Así conoces a los chicos y quizás podéis empezar a ensayar y escoger el repertorio."

"Sí. Dame veinte minutos."

_§ § 0 § §_

Elliot se encontraba conduciendo su descapotable el sábado por la mañana. El sol calentaba su piel y escuchaba música en la radio. Se sentía feliz. Había ido a echar un vistazo a los progresos del último proyecto en el que estaba trabajando y en ese momento se dirigía a comer con su adorable Kate. Despues, se encontrarían más tarde para ir juntos al baile de máscaras de 'Afrontarlo Juntos'. Era una fiesta que sus padres organizaban todos los años para recaudar dinero para la organización, tan cercana a su corazón, ya que su objetivo principal era ayudar a las familias cuyos padres tenían problemas de adicción. Christian también era un benefactor muy importante, pero su participación siempre la llevaba a cabo desde la distancia; era demasiado doloroso para él verse más involucrado. Sonó su teléfono, y el manos libres descolgó automáticamente.

"Aquí Elliot Grey." Dijo con un timbre musical.

"Hola Elliot. Soy Christian." Respondió casi sin aliento.

"Espera un momento, que no te escucho bien." Apretó un botón y la cubierta del coche se plegó. "Dime hermanito."

"He revisado esos contratos que me diste y parece que todo está correcto." Christian dijo respirando fuertemente. "Te los devolveré hoy en la gala."

"¡Sí, la gala! ¡Lo pasaremos bien esta noche! Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Te estás peleando con alguien?"

"Estoy en el gimnasio con Claude." Dijo Christian mientras evitaba un gancho de su oponente. Claude Bastille era su entrenador personal, un excampeón olímpico de kickboxing. De repente, un sonido al otro lado de la línea telefónica atrapó la atención de Christian. Se paró en seco, haciendo un ademán para que Bastille se parara también. "¿Dónde estás, Elliot?"

"Estoy en el coche. Voy hacia el apartamento de Kate." Elliot dijo de forma desenfadada.

"¿Tienes puesta la radio? ¿Qué estás escuchando?" La urgencia en la voz de Christian alarmó a Elliot.

"Perdona, hermano. No le estaba prestando atención. Suena bien, ¿no? Es una chica cantando en una especie de concurso de karaoke de esa radio de Pike Place Market… Espera." Elliot leyó la información que aparecía en la pantalla de la radio del coche. "Aquí pone _Sol de Medianoche_. Evanescence, _Bring me to life_. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Christian?"

Christian sintió cómo toda la sangre abandonaba la parte superior de su cuerpo, palideciendo su cara. "Me tengo que ir, Elliot." Colgó sin más, dejando a su hermano preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. Se excusó con Claude y rápidamente se dirigió a su ático. Aunque el gimnasio se encontraba en el sótano de Escala, el viaje en ascensor se le hizo eterno. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, corrió hacia la sala de estar y buscó la frecuencia oportuna en la radio, hasta que la voz de ella le envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

_Now that I know what I'm without / Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti_

_You can't just leave me / No puedes dejarme_

_Breathe into me and make me real / Dame aliento y hazme real_

_Bring me to life / Devuélveme a la vida_

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside / (Despiértame) Despierta mi interior  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside / (No me puedo despertar) Despierta mi interior  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark / (Sálvame) Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run / (Despiértame) Haz que mi sangre fluya  
(I can't wake up) before I come undone / (No me puedo despertar) antes de que me desintegre  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become / (Sálvame) Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido  
Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) / Devuélveme a la vida (He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada en el interior)__  
__Bring me to life / Devuélveme a la vida_

Permaneció paralizado en medio de la habitación, la pesada carga de su pecho aligerándose sólo un poco al escuchar su dulce voz llena de anhelo. ¿Por qué, por qué demonios hacía esto después de haberle dejado tirado? ¿Y quién era el cabrón que estaba cantando con ella? ¿Era ese José de la radio del campus? Se sentía mareado y tenía las manos dormidas. Las miró, flexionando los dedos lentamente hasta formar sendos puños. Tenía que escuchar ese último programa. Fue hacia su despacho y cerró la puerta con el pestillo tras de sí. Su visión se volvió borrosa de repente. Buscó en la barra de favoritos y le dio al enlace que le conectaba con el último programa. Recordó la rabia que sentía la última vez que se encontraba mirando esa pantalla. Pero, ahora, tenía que saber. Después de lo que le había dicho Barney, y de escucharle hoy de nuevo… necesitaba respuestas. Y ansiaba oírle una vez más. Contuvo el aliento al escuchar su preciosa voz, y sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho cuando le escuchó ahogar un sollozo.

"_Sé cómo te sientes… ¡lo sé jodidamente bien! Sólo deja que me explique… No pude ir a tu encuentro, pero… nosotros podemos… ¡no, nosotros debemos! ¡Tenemos que intentarlo!"_

La clara urgencia en su voz provocó escalofríos a lo largo de su espina dorsal, y la piel se le puso de gallina.

"_No puedo creer que fueras tú todo el tiempo… tú… mi chico de ojos grises."_

El corazón le dio un vuelco y una de sus manos fue directa hacia su garganta. Tragó saliva. ¿Ella le conocía? ¿Se habían visto en alguna ocasión?

"_Todavía noto esa sensación de cosquilleo en mis labios. Todavía noto la punta de tus dedos rozándolos suavemente."_

Su mano se dirigió hacia su boca, ligeramente abierta, instintivamente, y lentamente se lamió la punta de los dedos, con los ojos cerrados.

"_He soñado que eran tus labios en vez de tus dedos miles de veces."_

De repente, todo encajó. ¿_Sol de Medianoche_ era Annie? ¿Cómo era posible que ella siguiera pensando en él? No se lo merecía, pero, joder…, una caliente sensación de anhelo se apoderó de su cuerpo y de su alma, haciéndole sentir totalmente incompleto sin ella. Había sido ella todo el tiempo. Lo sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, de su negro corazón, lo sabía, desde el primer momento. Como en un canto de sirena, él había quedado atrapado. Y parecía que ella también lo había sentido.

"_Ahora, sabiendo que estás ahí afuera… tengo que encontrarte."_

En ese preciso momento, no le importaban en absoluto las razones por las cuales ella no había aparecido. Estaba intentando atraer su atención de nuevo; no se estaba dando por vencida. Tenía que encontrarle.

Escuchó intensamente como cantaba _Talking to the moon_ de Bruno Mars con su guitarra. _"Toco el piano y la guitarra,"_ ella le había dicho hacía seis años, antes de morderse ese labio. Él le había pedido con la mirada que dejara de hacerlo, y ella liberó ese suculento manjar. En ese momento, quería morder ese labio lujurioso. Sentía algo expandiéndose en su pecho, amenazando con explotar. Era abrumador, y tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante para poder coger algo de aire.

Y cuando empezó _Claire de Lune_ de Debussy, no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo y comenzó a llorar como un niño. Eran las lágrimas reprimidas durante todos esos años. Esa puerta estaba nuevamente abierta, esperando que ella la cruzase. Se sintió vulnerable, pero más vivo que nunca.

Christian pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en su despacho. Permaneció sentado en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde había caído cuando comenzó a llorar. Su cabeza iba a mil por hora; su mente focalizada en un solo objetivo: encontrarle. Era la única mujer que había logrado sacudirle por dentro no una, sino dos veces. Había una fuerte y profunda conexión entre los dos, que no podía negarse. Y sí, estaba asustado hasta la médula, pero le asustaba más aún no tenerla.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¡Christian! Soy Elliot. ¿Estás bien?" La voz de Elliot reflejaba su preocupación.

Christian se frotó la cara con las manos. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado allí. Se levantó y notó que sus piernas estaban dormidas. Las agitó durante unos segundos y abrió la puerta.

"¡Por Dios, Christian, estaba a punto de tirar la puerta abajo! La Sra. Jones me ha dicho que has estado aquí, encerrado en tu despacho, durante horas. Dice que vino a preguntarte qué querías para comer, pero que no contestabas, aunque ella podía escucharte murmurando."

"¿Te ha llamado ella para que vinieras?" Christian preguntó perplejo y algo aturdido todavía.

"No. Decidí venir antes de la gala para coger esos contratos. Pero menos mal que lo he hecho, ¡Taylor ha estado a punto de llamar a mamá!" Dijo Elliot, agitando las manos en el aire. "¿Qué ha pasado, Christian? ¿Estás bien?"

Christian frunció el ceño. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba allí? Suspiró y miró a Elliot a los ojos.

"Estoy bien, Elliot… sólo un poco perdido." Sonrió. Necesitaba ayuda; no sólo para encontrarla, sinó también para afrontar toda esa tormenta de sentimientos que le avasallaban. Además, en una ocasión le había dicho a su hermano que le iba a contar la historia. "Tengo que contarte algo. ¿Te acuerdas de esa canción en español…?"

Christian le explicó a su hermano el encuentro con Annie hacía ya seis años, y cómo había revivido esos sentimientos de nuevo escuchando a _Sol de Medianoche_ en la radio. Cómo habían decidido quedar y cómo se había sentido cuando ella no se había presentado. Le explicó las duras palabras que le había escrito. Y finalmente le explicó lo que acababa de descubrir. Elliot entendió perfectamente todos los cambios que su hermano había experimentado en los últimos meses.

"Joder, Christian. Es…no sé, místico. ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Elliot estaba sorprendido.

"Tengo que encontrarla, Elliot. Lo necesito. Sé que es ella. Pero también tengo miedo de que se me vaya la olla y mandarlo todo a la mierda. Ya sabes como soy..."

"Bueno, hermanito. Yo estaré aquí para avisarte cuando te comportes como un auténtico capullo."

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana condujo hasta Bellevue, el barrio residencial más grande de Seattle, situado al otro lado del lago Washington, donde tenía lugar la gala. Resultó que era la misma fiesta a la cual iban a asistir Kate y Elliot, y la organizaban sus padres. Se sentía menos nerviosa sabiendo que Kate iba a estar allí. Además, de esa manera podría intentar hablar con el Sr. Grey sobre las facturas del seguro médico de Ray.

Llevaba un vestido largo de gasa rosa palo que había comprado en un outlet el día anterior con la ayuda de Kate, la cual había disfrutado de lo lindo. Hyde le había indicado que tenía que vestir de ese color, ya que iba acorde con la decoración de la fiesta. Sus compañeros de la banda iban a vestir con trajes grises y corbatas rosas. También llevaba los peep-toes grises que se había comprado para la graduación. Era un poco difícil conducir a Wanda con ellos puestos, pero lo hizo. Cuando llegó a su destino, el personal de seguridad le dirigió a una zona de aparcamiento reservada para los empleados, situada en la parte de atrás de la casa. Se encontró con sus compañeros allí y entraron juntos a la espectacular mansión por la puerta de atrás. Al ver la inmensidad de todo aquello, dio gracias a Dios que se trataba de un baile de máscaras; de esa manera, no sólo se podía esconder detrás de su piano, sino también detrás de su máscara.

Grace Trevelyan-Grey les recibió calurosamente en la enorme cocina, la cual estaba repleta de gente trabajando en los diferentes platos del menú, que olían de manera deliciosa. Era una mujer hermosa y elegante, con ojos inteligentes llenos de amabilidad.

"Muchísimas gracias por venir, chicos, ¡especialmente con tan poca antelación!" Dijo juntando las manos delante del pecho. Después, dirigió a Anastasia una mirada maternal. "Déjame decirte, cariño, que estás encantadora en ese vestido. Realmente te queda muy bien."

Ana se sonrojó profusamente. "Gracias, señora."

"Por favor, llámame Grace. ¡Y no seas tan tímida! ¿Eres la cantante?"

"Sí, señora… quiero decir, Grace. Y… bueno, también tocaré el piano."

Ana y el resto de músicos colocaron todo el equipo en el pequeño escenario circular situado en el centro de una gigantesca pérgola. Estaba rodeado de otras mesas circulares decoradas en rosa palo y gris que, a pesar de su gran número, dejaban espacio suficiente para que los asistentes bailaran.

Ana tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba realmente nerviosa.

"No estés nerviosa, estoy completamente segura de que disfrutaremos con tu música."

Ana se giró y vio a Grace sonriéndole. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Gracias de nuevo, Grace. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?"

"Claro, querida."

"Bueno, supongo que conoce a Katherine Kavanagh, la novia de Elliot."

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Es una chica tan inteligente! Y bella, también. ¿La conoces?"

"Sí, es mi compañera de piso. De hecho, ¡es mi mejor amiga!"

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Eres Anastasia?" Ana asintió. "Lo siento, cariño. No lo sabía. ¿Cómo está tu padre?"

"Oh, está muy bien, gracias. De hecho, es precisamente de eso que quería hablarle… ¿Sabía que su hijo Christian está pagando su rehabilitación? Me gustaría… me gustaría agradecérselo en persona, y también quizás encontrar la manera de llegar a un acuerdo para poder devolverle ese dinero. ¿Le importaría presentármelo? ¡Es tan difícil llegar a él!"

"No te preocupes, cariño. Está hecho. Christian es un buen hombre, realmente generoso, aunque a veces parece que no se dé cuenta de ello…" La voz de Grace le falló por un momento, aunque se recompuso en seguida. "Aunque es muy testarudo, y quizás no quiera que le devuelvas el dinero de ninguna de las maneras."

"Bueno, al menos me gustaría intertarlo. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Grace!"

_§ § 0 § §_

Elliot y Kate dejaron el coche en la entrada de la casa y un aparcacoches se lo llevó. Vieron que Christian también acababa de llegar y se acercaba a ellos por detrás, llevando una simple máscara negra, y le esperaron.

"¿Cómo lo llevas, hermano?" Dijo Elliot dándole una palmada en el brazo. Christian le devolvió un breve abrazo, cosa que sobresaltó a Elliot.

"Bien, tío. Hola, Kate. Estás impresionante."

"Gracias, Christian." Kate dirigió a Elliot una mirada inquisitiva, levantando una ceja cuando Christian no les miraba. Sabía que él no era un gran fan del contacto físico. Elliot se encogió de hombros.

"Es una larga historia." Le susurró al oído.

Christian se dirigió en busca de sus padres y la pareja fue a encontrarse con Ana. Sus compañeros ya estaban tocando una elegante melodía de fondo, y ella estaba sentada en un banco en medio de ellos. Les saludó con la mano desde la distancia.

"¡Guau, Ana! ¡Estás increíble!" Dijo Elliot.

Kate le dio un codazo en el costado bromeando. "Te lo dije, Ana. Y esta máscara también te queda genial."

"Gracias a los dos. Estoy muy contenta de que estéis aquí."

Caminaron entre las mesas mientras Elliot le presentaba a Kate a algunas personas de influencia en la ciudad, hasta llegar a la que tenían designada.

"¡Tu madre es un verdadero genio! Tiene un gusto excelente; todo está perfecto, hasta el más mínimo detalle." Dijo Kate.

"Sí, sí que lo es. Es increíble." Contestó Elliot con la voz llena de orgullo.

"Y te quedarás sin palabras cuando oigas cantar a Ana."

"No sabía que cantaba."

"Sí, lo hace. Y muy bien. Pero es tan tímida… Deja que te explique algo; pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Ana me mataría…" Kate se acercó a Elliot y le hizo un ademán para que él hiciera lo mismo. "Ana ha estado presentando un programa de música en la radio del campus este último año, pero usaba un pseudónimo. A veces es tan tímida e insegura…"

"¿Un programa de radio? ¿Y también cantaba?" Los azules ojos de Elliot se abrieron como platos.

"Sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Oh, oh… ¡no me digas que ella es _Sol de Medianoche_!" Elliot preguntó casi saltando de su silla.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?" Kate preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"No, no, qué va. Es una larga historia. ¡Tengo que encontrar a Christian!" Elliot besó a Kate apasionadamente y se marchó corriendo.

_§ § 0 § §_

Grace casi llora de alegría cuando Christian le abrazó brevemente al verla. No sabía qué pasaba con su hijo menor, pero daba gracias al cielo por ello, fuera lo que fuera.

"Tengo que contarte algunas cosas, mamá. ¿Podemos sentarnos un rato en algún lugar más tranquilo?" Christian le preguntó a su madre acariciándole la mano. Grace estaba a punto de preguntarle a su hijo de qué quería hablar cuando Elena se acercó a ellos.

"Elena, querida. ¡Qué maravilla volver a verte!" Dijo Grace.

Llevaba un ajustado vestido negro palabra de honor y una máscara dorada con plumas negras.

"Grace, has dado en el clavo de nuevo. Todo es simplemente perfecto. Enhorabuena." Dijo Elena con su frialdad habitual.

"Hola, Elena." Christian dijo con un breve movimiento de cabeza.

"Hola, Christian. Esa máscara te queda realmente bien." Dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Grace, me gustaría hablar con Christian un momento. Ya sabes, negocios."

Grace miró a Christian y él asintió con la mirada. "De acuerdo, hablaremos luego cariño."

Cuando se quedaron solos, Elena puso sus puños en sus caderas y esa sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

"No sabía que habías superado tu hafefobia."

"No me conoces tan bien, Elena. Mira, el otro día… estaba equivocado. Lo siento, pero no quiero que me consigas otra sumisa."

"¿Qué está pasando, Christian? No eres el mismo. Eres débil. No estás en control."

"Sí, tienes razón. He perdido completamente el control." Dijo Christian, disfrutando de la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Elena.

"No se te ocurra jugar conmigo, Christian…" Se acercó a él con mirada amenazante. Christian se enfrentó a ella con la misma gélida mirada. En ese momento, llegó Elliot.

"¡Christian, te estaba buscando! ¡Ah, hola Elena!" Elliot dijo casi sin aliento.

"Elliot, este no es un buen momento." Dijo Christian sin romper contacto visual con Elena. Su postura y su aura habían cambiado; se encontraba en su faceta dominante.

"Sí, sí que lo es. Es el momento perfecto. El momento ideal. Tienes que venir conmigo. Ahora."

Algo en la manera de hablar de Elliot hizo que Christian volviera a cambiar su estado de ánimo. No lo dudó por un segundo, y le siguió.

La carpa estaba repleta de gente. La mayoría de ellos estaban sentados en sus mesas, pero muchos de los asistentes todavía permanecían de pie, la mayoría mirando al escenario. Christian se paró en seco. Cerró sus ojos. Esa voz. Esa hermosa voz que acariciaba sus oídos. ¿Estaba ella allí? Abrió los ojos de nuevo, incapaz de decir una palabra, y miró a Elliot con ojos de súplica.

"Christian, creo que ella está aquí…"

"Sí…" Christian dijo sin aliento. Empezó a caminar, medio aturdido, hacia el escenario; esas palabras de amor acercándose cada vez más.

_Dreams are like angels / Los sueños son como los ángeles  
They keep bad at bay / Te protegen de todo lo malo  
Love is the light / El amor es la luz  
Scaring darkness away / Que aleja a la oscuridad  
I'm so in love with you / Estoy tan enamorada de ti  
Make love your goal / Haz del amor tu objetivo_

Y entonces la vio. Era como un ángel. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en una especie de moño, revelando la delicada piel de su cuello y de sus hombros. Llevaba una intrincada máscara que parecía hecha de encaje, la cual tapaba la mitad superior de su precioso rostro. Sus gruesos labios rosados se movían sensualmente, dejando que esas mágicas palabras escaparan de su boca. Su pecho se movía al ritmo de la música y sus manos acariciaban las teclas del piano delicadamente. El vestido que llevaba era del mismo tono que el rubor de sus mejillas. Pero sus ojos, esos enormes pozos sin fondo que él recordaba tan bien, estaban cerrados.

_I'll protect you from the hooded claw / Te protegeré de la garra encapuchada  
Keep the vampires from your door / Mantendré a los vampiros al otro lado de tu puerta  
When the chips are down I'll be around / Cuando la suerte esté echada, estaré a tu lado  
With my undying death defying love for you / Con mi eterno amor por ti, que va más allá de la muerte  
__Envy will hurt itself / La envidia acabará con ella misma__  
__Let yourself be beautiful / Permítete ser hermoso__  
Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls / Luz brillante, flores y perlas y chicas guapas  
Love is like an energy / El amor es como una energía  
Rushing in, rushing inside of me / Que me recorre de arriba abajo_

Ana cantaba con toda su fuerza, con toda su alma, como si le estuviera hablando a él. Y entonces, lo sintió. Sintió ese calor que la envolvía, como un escudo que la protegiera. Abrió los ojos… y esos incandescentes ojos grises, los más hermosos que jamás había visto, le estaban mirando intensamente. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Sólo estaban ellos dos en la sala; sus miradas entrelazadas.

_This time we go sublime / Esta vez llegaremos a lo sublime  
Lovers entwined divine divine / Amantes entrelazados hacia lo divino  
Love is danger, love is pleasure / El amor es peligro, el amor es placer  
Love is pure, the only treasure / El amor es puro, el único tesoro  
I'm so in love with you / Estoy tan enamorada de ti  
Make love your goal / Haz del amor tu objetivo_

_The power of love / El poder del amor  
A force from above / Una fuerza superior  
Cleaning my soul / Que limpia mi alma  
The power of love / El poder del amor  
A force from above / Una fuerza superior  
A sky scraping dove / Una paloma que araña el cielo  
Flame on burn desire / La llama del ardiente deseo  
Love with tongues of fire / Amor con lenguas de fuego  
Purge the soul / Que purgan tu alma  
Make love your goal / Haz del amor tu objetivo_

Christian tragó saliva. Esos ojos… que se clavaban en su alma, y calentaban su espí podía dejar de mirarlos. Su corazón latía tan fuerte, que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Cuando ella acabó la canción, él ya había llegado al borde del escenario. Se quitó la máscara tirándola al suelo, mostrando su expresión de asombro, sin romper el contacto visual con ella. Ana se levantó y llegó hasta donde él estaba, arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura. Él le quitó la máscara delicadamente, provocándole escalofríos con el mínimo contacto de su piel. No tenían palabras. Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose, estudiándose. Ambos habían cambiado un poco. Ella ya no era una niña; era una impresionante mujer, pero conservaba la misma inocente y cautivadora mirada. Él era más masculino, más atractivo si cabía, pero también tenía los mismos increíbles ojos grises. Dibujaron una sonrisa tonta en sus caras mientras seguían observándose, hasta que alguien rompió el momento tosiendo. Christian agitó su cabeza y se giró. Todas las personas de la sala les estaban mirando. Elliot tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El resto, mostraban sorpresa, incredulidad o incluso algunos tenían una expresión divertida. Excepto Elena, que fruncía el ceño toscamente.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Kate susurró al oído de Elliot.

"Mi hermano es _Cincuenta Sombras_. Me enteré esta misma tarde." Elliot le respondió sonriendo.

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" Kate se quedó con la boca abierta en actitud de sorpresa, y Elliot aprovechó para besarle.

"Pensaba que no conocías a mi hijo, Anastasia." Dijo Grace, algo contrariada.

Christian y Ana volvieron a mirarse, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión de total incomprensión. Después, volvieron a mirar a Grace. Nadie de ellos entendía que era lo que pasaba, y Elliot decidió intervenir.

"Ana, te presento a mi hermano Christian. Christian, esta es Anastasia Steele, la compañera de piso de Kate." Ana cogió una bocanada de aire en un gesto de genuína perplejidad y se tapó la boca con la mano. Christian puso los ojos como platos. "Vaya coincidencia, ¿no creéis?" Dijo Elliot divertido.

"Yo… yo no lo sabía." Dijo Ana sin saber qué más decir.

"Yo tampoco. Tenemos que hablar." Christian le dijo. ¡Necesitaba estar a solas con ella!

Ana miró a los otros músicos que estaban con ella en el escenario, tan asombrados por lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de ellos como el resto de los presentes. "Te puedes ir un rato." Dijo uno de ellos. Ana asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Christian, quien le cogió de la mano dirigiéndole hacia la casa.

Ana podía sentir su mano alrededor de la suya, firme y cálida, pero parecía que estaba en un sueño, como en una nube. ¿Todo esto estaba pasando de verdad? Le miró. Él tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, como si estuviera concentrado. Y olía de maravilla. Entraron en la casa, y posteriormente en una habitación que parecía una especie de despacho. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí y le miró a los ojos, tan intensamente que sentía que su piel quemaba y le fallaban las rodillas. Christian siguió mirándole de esa manera durante un rato. No tenía palabras. Ni siquiera podía respirar con normalidad. Ella era como una visión; tenía miedo de tocarle y darse cuenta de que aquello no era real. Pero la verdad era que el contacto de su pequeña mano en la suya había sido extraordinario, realmente extraordinario.

"Siento mucho todo lo que te escribí en esa carta… si sólo hubiera sabido lo de tu padre…" Christian decidió que lo primero que tenía que hacer era pedirle perdón.

"No tienes que disculparte en absoluto. De hecho, le estás pagando tú el tratamiento. Nunca te estaré suficientemente agradecida." Ana tenía un peso en el pecho. Quería decir tantas cosas, y no sabía cómo expresarlas. "Siempre has estado en mi mente." Dijo finalmente en un susurro.

"Siempre has estado presente en mis sueños. Era doloroso porque no podía tenerte, pero reconfortante porque me sentía menos solo." Christian dijo sin aliento.

Ana se mordió el labio y él no pudo contenerse. Cogiéndole ambas manos en una de las suyas, le apretó contra la pared y chocó su boca contra la de ella. Ana gimió y él profundizó el beso, explorando su boca con la lengua. Las emociones que estaban experimentando eran sobrecogedoras para ambos; la suavidad de sus labios, la humedad de sus lenguas, la dulzura de sus palabras no dichas. Christian dejó ir sus manos y cogió su cara. Ana entrelazó los dedos en su pelo, tan suave como había imaginado siempre, y le acercó a ella; él contestó apretando sus caderas contra su cuerpo y mordiendo su labio, haciendo que Ana volviera a gemir.

"Tenía que morder ese labio. Es demasiado delicioso para que sólo lo disfrutes tú." Christian dijo contra su boca.

Se separaron sin aliento. Christian acarició la mejilla de Ana con el dorso de su mano.

"Creo que deberíamos volver a la fiesta. La gente te debe estar esperando." Dijo Christian.

"Y a ti. ¡Tú eres el gran Christian Grey!" Ana dijo con una media sonrisa. Entonces, se dieron cuenta de que probablemente todo el mundo estaría hablando de ellos. "Creo que lo mejor será que cada uno vaya por su lado el resto de la noche." Ella dijo resignada.

"Sí, creo que sí." Christian dijo frotándose la cara.

"Pero estaré esperando que me llames o que vengas a mi apartamento cuando quieras. Tenemos que hablar." Ana dijo con ojos llenos de esperanza.

"Intenta detenerme."

**Canciones del capítulo:**

_**Behind blue eyes. The Who / Limp Bizkit**_**. ****(cuando Christian decide llamar a Elena) Yo prefiero la version de Limp Bizkit, pero creo que quizás Christian preferiría el clásico original de The Who.**

_**Say something. A great big world.**_**(Gracias a 1974Alner, seguidora de 'Singing your Shades' y escritora del fanfic 'Extraordinary', ¡os la recomiendo!)**

_**Talking to the moon. Bruno Mars.**_

_**Claire de lune. Debussy.**_

_**All the good things. Nelly Furtado.**_

_**Crush. Garbage.**_** (La canción que suena de fondo en la tienda de Pike Place Market).**

_**Tears of rage. Primal fear.**_**(Christian escuchando su iPod después de hablar con Barney en GEH).**

_**Bring me to life. Evanescence.**_**(la canción que Ana canta en la tienda de música y que después Christian escucha en la radio)**

_**The power of love. Frankie goes to Hollywood / Gabrielle Aplin.**_**(Ana canta en el baile de máscaras. Adoro la original de Frankie goes to Hollywood, pero creo que la versión de Gabrielle Aplin sería muy cercana al enfoque de Ana).**

**Como ya sabéis, podeis encontrar la lista de canciones por orden de aparición tanto en Spotify como en YouTube (de momento están hasta el capítulo 17). También existe un tablero de Pinterest sobre la historia (aunque como hay imágenes relacionadas con capítulos posteriores a este, os encontraréis quizás con algún spoiler…) Todos los links están en mi perfil.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Comentad!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí está el episodio que supongo estabais esperando… Christian y Ana por fin se volvieron a encontrar, y ahora llega el momento de la verdad. Como en la historia original, las chispas saltarán entre ellos, así que os aviso de que el contenido de este capítulo (y de los sucesivos) puede subiros los colores ;)**

**También os aviso de que probablemente el siguiente capítulo se demore aún más de lo habitual; de antemano, os pido disculpas, pero creo que voy a estar realmente ocupada este inicio del año…**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Caminaron juntos de vuelta hacia la carpa principal, charlando como si nada hubiera pasado. Christian acompañó a Ana hasta el escenario y después se dirigió hacia la mesa donde sus padres, hermana y también Kate le miraban boquiabiertos. Todos le observaban perplejos, excepto Elliot, quien tenía una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su cara. Levantó una ceja hacia su hermano cuando este se sentó en su silla, con una expresión interrogante. Christian mantuvo una expresión impasible durante un rato, hasta que le guiñó un ojo a su hermano en un gesto de complicidad. El resto de los asistentes miraban a Ana con una mezcla de asombro, incredulidad y también envidia. Incluso los músicos en el escenario la miraban boquiabiertos. Así que, viendo la expectante actitud que la rodeaba, Ana tomó el micrófono entre sus manos temblorosas, y dijo:

"Bueno, el Sr. Grey y yo nos conocimos hace ya algún tiempo, cuando éramos más jóvenes. Ha sido un encuentro inesperado que nos ha traído buenos recuerdos a ambos."

Un revuelo llenó la estancia. Ana se encogió de hombros mirando a Christian de reojo, y él levantó su pulgar hacia ella, en señal de aprobación, con una expresión de orgullo adornada con una sonrisa radiante. _Madre mía, es perfecto_, pensó ella.

La cena transcurrió razonablemente bien. Mia estuvo acosando a Christian con múltiples preguntas hasta que Grace le rogó por lo que más quisiera que lo dejara para cuando la fiesta acabase. Kate no podía parar de mirar con incredulidad a Christian y a Ana alternativamente, intentando asimilar que 'Christian Grey' era también ese chico sexy el cual Ana había estado anhelando toda su vida. Elliot estaba feliz por Christian, pero también lo pasaba en grande disfrutando de la comprometida situación de su hermano; era todo un espectáculo verle perder una pequeña parte de su habitual sagrado control. Y Christian… Christian estaba en una nube, demasiado concentrado en Ana como para reparar en las reacciones de los demás. No podía evitar mirarle embobado. Era la perfección personificada; una sirena inmaculada cuyo canto le había atrapado de manera inevitable. Ella sabía cómo calmarle y cómo excitarle. Conocía las palabras exactas para llegar hasta él. Fue como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala cuando cantó _Someone like you_ de Van Morrison:

_I've been travelling a hard road / He recorrido un duro camino  
Looking for someone exactly like you / Buscando a alguien exactamente como tú  
I've been carrying my heavy load / He estado llevando mi pesada carga  
Waiting for the light to come / Esperando a que la luz llegara  
Shining through / Brillando  
Someone like you / Alguien como tú_

_Makes it all worthwhile / Hace que valga la pena  
Someone like you / Alguien como tú_

_Keeps me satisfied / Me mantiene satisfecho_

_Someone exactly like you / Alguien excactamente como tú_

Así era exactamente cómo él se sentía; ella era la luz que podía disipar sus sombras. Brillaba como una estrella. Ella era un ángel venido a la tierra, todo lo que él necesitaba. Pero, ¿realmente la merecía? ¿Por qué querría alguien como ella estar con alguien como él? Sus ojos, esos dos pozos azules y cristalinos, le mostraban su aceptación y su deseo, pero, ¿realmente no le estaría él engañando? Era una criatura tan perfecta; amable, cariñosa, sincera, divertida y excepcional, al igual que terriblemente sexy. Y dulce como la miel… se lamió los labios ligeramente y se mordió el labio recordando ese beso… y recordando sus pequeñas manos en su pelo, enviando escalofríos que recorrían su columna vertebral. Tragó saliva y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sin despegar su mirada de ella. Definitivamente le necesitaba, ¿pero qué pasaría si ella descubría el mosntruo que se escondía en él?

Ana se sentía ligera como una pluma. Intentó concentrarse y centrarse en su trabajo. Estaba rodeada de cientos de personas, pero sólo podía ser consciente de una de ellas. Podía sentir su mirada quemándole la piel. Era como un sueño… un sueño hecho realidad; sus labios hinchados eran prueba de ello. Todavía podía sentir su boca devorándole. Gimió para sus adentros y se le puso la piel de gallina. También recordaba su sedoso cabello, tal y como ella había imaginado que sería. Le miró, pero sólo por un instante; de otra manera, se hubiera derretido allí mismo en medio del escenario. Podía perderse en esa mirada hipnotizante. Y sentía que él tenía el poder de doblegar su voluntad con tan sólo una mirada de esos perturbadores ojos grises. Realmente sentía todas y cada una de las palabras que cantaba; él parecía ser todo lo que ella necesitaba, todo lo que ella quería. ¿Pero por qué él iba a querer estar con ella? Había cientos de mujeres mucho más hermosas, listas y ricas, quienes harían lo que fuera para estar con él. Ella era sólo una torpe recién graduada, con un gran agujero en su bolsillo debido a sus préstamos estudiantiles, y él era un hombre exitoso, brillante y generoso, quién, además, era tan atractivo que debería ser ilegal. ¿Qué podía ella ofrecerle?

_§ § 0 § §_

Cuando la fiesta llegó a su fin, Ana salió de la carpa con el resto de músicos, quienes no paraban de lanzarse sonrisas de complicidad, y les ayudó a recoger las cosas. Miró de reojo a Christian, quien se encontraba rodeado de toda su familia, y él le premió con una sonrisa tímida. Estaba a punto de meterse en el coche cuando Kate le interrumpió.

"¡Espera! ¿Dónde te crees que vas? ¿Pensabas irte sin explicarme nada de lo que ha pasado?" Kate le dijo cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

"Ah, perdona, Kate. Pensaba que te ibas con Elliot…" Ana le contestó, intentando evitar la inevitable inquisición de su amiga.

"Bueno, no todavía. Grace, Carrick y Mia están interrogando a Christian. Elliot tan sólo se ha unido a ellos para divertirse. Y para conocer los detalles jugosos." Kate dijo levantando las cejas.

Ana, sintiéndose tremendamente avergonzada, se sonrojó. "Sólo… hemos hablado." Dijo tímidamente.

"Ana, Ana, Ana… ¿con quién te crees que estás hablando?" Kate dijo dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. "Estaba sentado justo delante de mí; podía ver perfectamente sus labios hinchados." Sonrió maliciosamente.

Ana esta vez se sonrojó profusamente y se apoyó en su coche, tapándose la cara con ambas manos. "¡Oh, Kate! Ha sido mágico… ¡no tengo palabras para explicarlo!" Retiró las manos de su cara y las levantó hacia el cielo. "Es demasiado bueno para ser real. Pero demonios, ¡jamás pensé que pudiera tratarse de Christian Grey! ¡Por Dios bendito, Kate, Christian Grey! Para mí, ese hombre era un cuarentón agradable y filantrópico, con sus canas y todo, no el caballero oscuro que me ha estado volviendo loca todos estos años… Kate, es él. ¡Es él!" Ana estaba sin aliento.

"Bueno, Ana. Tranquila cariño. Sí, él es Christian Grey, el soltero más codiciado de toda la costa oeste, probablemente de todo el país. Probablemente lo sabrías si hubieras leído mi entrevista…" Kate le recordó. "Yo, por mi parte, estoy completamente anonadada. Pero puedo asegurarte que está colado por ti. Estaba prácticamente babeando en la mesa mirándote con la boca abierta. De hecho, no te ha quitado el ojo de encima."

"Ya… lo podía sentir todo el rato…" Ana cerró los ojos, notando de nuevo ese calor rodeándole.

"¡Y nunca me dijiste que ese chico tuyo era tan apetecible!" Kate dijo sonriendo.

"¡Sí que lo hice, pero nunca me creíste!" Ana dijo haciendo pucheros. Después, abrazó a Kate, agradecida de tener una amiga como ella.

"Bueno, quizás tengas razón." Kate admitió. "Bueno, ahora tú tienes a tu caballero oscuro, pero yo tengo a mi principe encantador." Dijo sonriendo mientras le daba unas palmadas a Ana en el hombro.

_§ § 0 § §_

Christian observó cómo Ana abandonaba la carpa. Sabía que no podía evitar lo que se le venía encima a continuación. Miró a Elliot con cara de pocos amigos, quien lo estaba pasando en grande viéndole en esa situación. Fue Mia quien empezó el interrogatorio. Sus padres se mantuvieron más callados y discretos, pero era evidente la intriga y la curiosidad en sus caras.

"¡Christian! ¿Es tu novia? ¡Es preciosa, tan guapa y tan natural! ¡Y tiene una voz increíble! ¿Cómo os conocisteis?" Mia le preguntó atropellando las palabras.

"¡Mia, por favor, tómatelo con calma!" Christian gritó levantando los brazos a modo de defensa. "Anastasia es una vieja amiga con quien había perdido el contacto." Christian dijo finalmente, satisfecho con su resumen de los hechos.

"Pero, cariño, no lo entiendo." Grace interrumpió con voz dulce. "Antes de que empezara la fiesta, me dijo que quería hablar contigo acerca de las facturas de la operación y la rehabilitación de su padre, y parecía que no te conocía. Quiero decir, es una chica adorable, realmente me gusta, pero…"

"Lo que tu madre está intentando decirte es que esto nos parece un poco raro." Dijo Carrick, su padre, terminando la frase.

"Sé que es difícil de entender…" dijo Christian suspirando. "¿Realmente te dijo que quería hablar conmigo de las facturas del hospital? ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?" Preguntó Christian intrigado.

"Me dijo que estaba realmente agradecida, pero que quería devolverte el dinero de laguna manera. Y me pidió que os presentara, así que asumí que no os conocíais." Dijo Grace.

"Eso dijo, ¿eh?" Christian respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¡Venga, hermanito, haz el favor de contarlo ya y sacarles de dudas!" Elliot dijo riéndose.

"Tienes razón." Christian volvió a suspirar. "Es una larga y bonita historia. Mamá, estaba a punto de decirte que había conocido a alguien cuando Elena nos interrumpió. En fin… Anastasia y yo coincidimos hace seis años cuando fui a comprar el piano que tengo en Escala. Hablamos un rato, quizás durante unos diez minutos, y después nunca nos volvimos a encontrar. Ni siquiera nos dijimos nuestros nombres." Christian se paró a pensar por un momento cómo explicar la situación de una manera sencilla. No podía simplemente decirles _'y, después de estar obsesionado con ella seis malditos años, gracias a Dios que por fin la he encontrado'_. "Nos pusimos en contacto de nuevo por casualidad hace algunos meses, pero todavía no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de encontrarnos en persona hasta hoy mismo. Ha sido, como ha dicho Anastasia, algo inesperado." Christian se sintió de nuevo satisfecho con su explicación.

"Pero… ella es la compañera de piso de Katherine, e incluso estás pagando las facturas de hospital de su padre… Aún así, ¿no sabías que ella era la chica que conociste hacía seis años?" Carrick preguntó extrañado.

"Así es. Habíamos planeado quedar el mismo día de la graduación, después de la ceremonia, pero entonces su padre tuvo el accidente, y ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de explicar por qué no había aparecido, ni tampoco de descubrir estos vínculos que tenemos en común." Christian respondió, comenzando a cansarse de dar tanta explicación.

"¿Y por qué se lo explicaste a Elliot y no a mí?" Mia dijo con un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

"Mia, yo soy su hermano mayor." Elliot dijo señalándose a si mismo mientras sonreía con orgullo.

Ese fue el final de la conversación. Carrick pensó que no tenía ningún sentido; había demasiados cabos sueltos en esa historia, pero no quería apretar más las tuercas a su hijo. Grace no entendía la mayor parte, pero estaba tan contenta de ver a su hijo feliz, que no le importaba en absoluto el qué ni el cómo. Y Mia pensó que era una de las historias más románticas que jamás había escuchado. Christian suspiró por última vez, aliviado de que el interrogatorio llegase a su fin.

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana y Christian se marcharon a sus respectivos apartamentos, incapaces de dejar de pensar el uno en el otro. ¡Vaya noche! Ana se metió en la ducha. El agua, una caliente cascada que caía por encima suyo, parecía no tener ningún efecto sobre su piel, que ardía ante la sucesión de imágenes de Christian que aparecían en su mente cuando cerraba los ojos; sus labios lujuriosos, sus manos acariciando su cara, su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Le deseaba. Nunca había experimentado una atracción así por nadie. Se secó el cuerpo rápidamente y se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos a modo de pijama. Pero le era imposible dormir. No podía mantener los ojos cerrados, porque cuando lo hacía aparecían de nuevo esas frenéticas imágenes. Dándose por vencida, fue a prepararse una taza de té. Encendió la radio mientras caminaba por la cocina de un lado a otro. Una hipnótica melodía, suave y sensual, con una ronca guitarra y el rítmico eco de una batería, la envolvieron como terciopelo negro, y la letra de la canción dio voz a sus propios pensamientos:

_Have you got color in your cheeks? / ¿Tienes color en las mejillas?_

_Do you ever get that feeling that you can't shift the tide / ¿Alguna vez tienes la sensación de no poder ir a contracorriente,_

_that sticks around like something's in your teeth? / como cuando tienes algo entre los dientes?_

_Are there some aces up your sleeve? / ¿Tienes algún as en la manga?_

_Have you no idea that you're in deep? / ¿No tienes ni idea de cómo me has llegado?_

_I dreamt about you nearly every night this week. / Soñé contigo casi cada noche esta semana._

_How many secrets can you keep? / ¿Cuántos secretos puedes guardar?_

_'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow / Porque está esta melodía que encontré, la cual me hace pensar en ti_

_when I play it on repeat / cuando la pongo en repetición_

_until I fall asleep / hasta que me quedo dormido_

_spilling drinks on my settee. / derramando mi bebida en el sofa._

_Do I wanna know / ¿Quiero saber_

_if this feeling flows both ways? / si este sentimiento es recíproco?_

_Sad to see you go. / Qué pena verte marchar._

_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay. / Esperaba que quizás te quedaras._

_Baby we both know / Cariño, los dos sabemos_

_that the nights were mainly made for saying / que las noches fueron hechas para decir_

_things that you can't say tomorrow day. / cosas que no puedes decir al día siguiente._

_Crawling back to you. / Arrastrándome de nuevo hasta ti._

_Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? / ¿Alguna vez has pensado en llamar después de beber un poco?_

_'Cause I always do. / Porque yo siempre lo hago._

_Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new. / Quizás estoy demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo para fijarme en nadie más._

_Now I've thought it through. / Ahora he pensado en ello._

_Crawling back to you. / Arrastrándome de nuevo hacia ti._

Ana cerró los ojos. Estaba sin aliento. Le necesitaba. Le necesitaba en ese momento. Sintió un peso en el centro del pecho y una sensación incómoda en el vientre que le hizo gemir.

Christian estaba a punto de explotar. Su aroma seguía impregnado en él a pesar de la larga y caliente ducha que se había dado. De hecho, la ducha había empeorado las cosas, porque estando allí sólo podía imaginar su cuerpo mojado contra las baldosas de la pared. Ese dulce gemido y el roce de sus labios suaves estaban grabados en su mente, y sus manos ansiaban tocarle de nuevo. Inspiró profundamente. Ella le había pedido que fuera a verla cuando él quisiera. Eso era una invitación, ¿no? Miró al reloj de su mesita de noche; no era tan tarde para tratarse de un viernes por la noche. Pero tampoco quería asustarle. Suspiró, fustrado por su propia indecisión, y encendió la radio. Las palabras del hombre que cantaba reflejaban los pensamientos que le estaban consumiendo:

_So have you got the guts? / Así que, ¿tienes lo que hay que tener?_

_Been wondering if your heart's still open and / Me preguntaba si tu corazón aún está abierto y,_

_if so I wanna know what time it shuts. / si así es, quiero saber a qué hora cierra._

_Simmer down and pucker up. / Cálmate y frunce los labios._

_I'm sorry to interrupt, it's just I'm constantly / Siento interrumpir, es sólo que estoy constantemente_

_on the cusp of trying to kiss you. / al borde de intentar besarte._

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do. / No sé si tú sientes lo mismo que yo._

_But we could be together, if you wanted to. / Pero podríamos estar juntos, si tú quisieras._

_Do I wanna know / ¿Quiero saber_

_if this feeling flows both ways? / si este sentimiento es recíproco?_

_Sad to see you go. / Qué pena verte marchar._

_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay. / Esperaba que quizás te quedaras._

_Baby we both know / Cariño, los dos sabemos_

_that the nights were mainly made for saying / que las noches fueron hechas para decir_

_things that you can't say tomorrow day. / cosas que no puedes decir al día siguiente._

_Crawling back to you. / Arrastrándome de nuevo hasta ti._

Su rostro se llenó de clara determinación. Tenía que verla. Ya había esperado suficiente. Cogió una camiseta y unos vaqueros, se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo a buscarle. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron justo antes de que Taylor pudiera alcanzarle.

Condujo hacia el apartamento de Ana como si el mismísimo diablo le estuviera persiguiendo. Confirmó dos veces la dirección que Elliot le había escrito en una servilleta de papel antes de llamar al timbre.

Ana se estremeció cuando el timbre sonó. Tragó saliva y se dirigió de puntillas hacia la puerta. Con manos temblorosas, cogió el interfono. Tuvo que aclarar su voz antes de preguntar.

"¿Quién es?" Dijo con una voz demasiado aguda.

"Christian." Él respondió con voz grave, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

Ella apretó al botón para abrir sin decir una palabra. De hecho, era incapaz de hablar; su boca se había secado completamente y tenía un nudo en la garganta. Él había venido.

Christian empujó la puerta y se avalanzó hacia las escaleras, no queriendo esperar al ascensor. Subió los escalones de dos en dos. Un suave golpe en la puerta sacó a Ana de su estupor, que había permanecido quieta sin moverse. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de la ropa que llevaba puesta; era demasiado tarde para cambiarse. Sonrojándose, abrió la puerta tímidamente.

Christian contuvo el aliento hasta que la puerta se abrió, y entonces, el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al ver a Ana. Su cabello castaño estaba suelto, con unas suaves ondas enmarcando su preciosa cara. Sus párpados estaban entrecerrados, pero aún así se podían vislumbrar sus cautivadores ojos azules. Un suave rubor iluminaba sus mejillas y una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba en sus labios. Llevaba puesta una camiseta azul varias tallas más grande, que colgaba desenfadadamente, mostrando la piel perfecta de su cuello y uno de sus hombros. Estaba descalza, y los apretados pantalones cortos que llevaba mostraban sus piernas desnudas, que parecían interminables. Christian de repente se sintió sediento y hambriento de ella.

"Hola." Logró decir él.

"Hola." Ella contestó sin aliento. Le miró embelesada. Tenía ese pelo sexy y alborotado. Sus ojos eran ahora de un gris más oscuro, y su mirada de nuevo quemaba en su piel. Sus gruesos labios, entreabiertos, estaban rodeados de una barba incipiente, fruto de las altas horas de la noche. Llevaba una camiseta negra que mostraba sus anchos hombros y sus musculosos brazos. Y esos vaqueros colgaban perfectamente de sus caderas, no demasiado ceñidos, pero lo suficiente para hacer que la imaginación volara al adivinar lo que había debajo de ellos… Christian se pasó la mano por el pelo y Ana salió de su trance.

"Lo siento," dijo ella sonrojándose de nuevo. "Pasa, por favor."

Christian se sintió aliviado. Su sonrisa hizo que a Ana le diera un vuelco el corazón y que se derritiera por dentro. Era la sonrisa más bonita que jamás había visto, y se le antojó que quería verla todos los días de su vida.

Ambos permanecieron de pie en medio del salón, uno delante del otro, en silencio. Christian tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones y le dio un vistazo a la habitación. Ana puso uno de sus pies encima del otro, encogiéndo los dedos y flexionando la rodilla, mientras rozaba una pierna con la otra y jugaba con el borde inferior de su camiseta. Era un gesto de timidez, pero Christian no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en esas piernas desnudas de nuevo, e imaginar la sensación del roce de la suave piel de sus muslos sobre sus mejillas. Inhaló bruscamente y miró a Ana a los ojos. La hambrienta mirada de Christian hizo que su boca se secara y que apareciera una sensación húmeda entre sus piernas. Se giró para ir hacia la cocina, tragando saliva, para evitar el impulso de tirarse encima de él.

"¿Quieres algo de beber?" Dijo ella con la mirada fija en el interior de la nevera, sintiendo el frío que emanaba de ella.

"Un poco de agua estaría bien, gracias." Dijo él, mentalmente dándose cabezazos por haberla asustado.

Ana dudó antes de hablar.

"Sabes que yo no tenía ni idea de que tu eras… bueno, 'Christian Grey', ¿no?" Ana dijo cogiendo una botella de agua.

"Lo sé." Dijo él suspirando. "Yo tampoco sabía que tú eras la compañera de piso de la Srta. Kavanagh. Si sólo lo hubiera sabido…"

"Kate dijo que preguntaste por mí… por _Sol de Medianoche_, después de la entrevista que te hizo." Dijo ella mientras le pasaba un vaso de agua helada.

"Intentaba llegar a ti lo antes posible. La idea de quedar contigo el día de la graduación se me ocurrió ese día." Él dijo encogiendo los hombros.

"Siento no haber aparecido. Te aseguro que lo estaba deseando." Ana dijo susurrando.

"No, no tienes que disculparte, Ana. Tu padre tuvo un accidente, te perdiste tu graduación y yo me comporté como un adolescente petulante." La punta de sus dedos rozó la mano de Ana cuando cogió el vaso de agua, encendiendo esa electricidad entre los dos. "Yo… yo fui a la tienda del Sr. Harris. Quiero decir, hace seis años. Pero ya era tarde." Dijo mirándole intensamente. Ana tragó saliva.

"Desde el día en que nos conocimos, esperé cada día allí, con la esperanza de que vinieras. Pero también entendía perfectamente por qué no lo hiciste." Ana tomó un sorbo de agua. "A lo largo de los años se convirtió en un sueño repetido en mi mente; algo entre la realidad y la fantasía, que siempre me acompañaba. Me acostumbré a esa sensación. Demasiado." Ana miró a los ojos de Christian, quien respiraba de manera entrecortada, y tenía una mirada llena de dolor. "Era una niña tonta, y tú eras…"

Christian no dejó que Ana terminara la frase. "No eras sólo una niña tonta, Anastasia. Eras, y eres ahora, la única persona que ha llegado hasta mi alma, yendo mucho más allá de la superficie. Tus ojos parecen ser capaces de ver todos mis secretos, mi alma oscura, pero sin juzgarme. Pero entonces eras demasiado joven. Intenté dejarte tranquila, pero no pude. No podía dejar de pensar en ti día y noche, así que, al final, decidí volver a la tienda, sólo para verte de nuevo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El Sr. Harris me dijo que te habías mudado con tu padrastro." Christian recordó cómo se había sentido ese día, cerrando los ojos. "Me sentí devastado, perdido, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado de que estuvieras bien." Christian dijo manteniendo los ojos cerrados. "Yo no era bueno para ti. No soy bueno para ti, pero…"

Christian abrió los ojos al sentir la proximidad del calor de Ana, encontrándole tan sólo a unos centrímetros. Le miraba fíjamente, con una mirada sincera llena de ternura.

"Ana, yo…" Christian dijo susurrando.

"Shhhhh." Ella puso un dedo sobre los labios de Christian, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. Cogió el vaso de su mano y lo dejó encima de la encimera. "Yo también estoy asustada, Christian. Pero quiero que sepas que nunca te haré daño. Jamás." Ella sabía que tenía que mantenerse fuerte si quería que, fuese lo que fuese lo qu había entre ellos dos, funcionara. No sabía cual era el origen de su dolor, pero podía verlo en sus ojos; desde el primer momento en que le había visto hacía ya seis años, y quería ser la persona que lo borrara.

Christian se concentró en la sensación del roce de su mano en su cara. Era bueno. Era dulce y cariñoso y tierno; tal y como él se había imaginado que sería. Acortó el espacio entre los dos y acercó su cabeza a la de ella, rozando la punta de su nariz con la de ella.

"Oh, Ana…" Suspiró. Ella sintió su cálido aliento en la piel. "Soy un hombre lleno de problemas."

"Lo sé." Dijo ella sin aliento. "No me importa en absoluto."

"Pero quiero estar contigo desde el primer momento en que te vi." Dijo él rozándole suavemente los brazos con la yema de los dedos, casi sin tocarle. Ana sintió flaquear sus rodillas. "Hace seis años no era correcto… pero ahora sí. Ahora está bien. Jodidamente bien." Dijo Christian, más para sí mismo. Inhaló fuertemente, grabando con fuego en su cabeza las palabras que estaba a punto de decir. "Confío en ti."

Agarró su camiseta por la parte inferior y la levantó lentamente sobre su cabeza, como si se tratara de una especie de ritual, quedándose con el pecho desnudo delante de ella, en toda su gloria. Ana recorrió con la mirada su abdomen plano y su pecho musculoso, reparando en las pequeñas cicatrices circulares esparcidas por él, y después le miró a los ojos, esos ojos grises que mostraban miedo, dolor y esperanza. De repente lo vio claro, y, utilizando toda la fuerza de la que disponía, y dejando a un lado sus miedos y su falta de auto estima, se quitó su camiseta también y la arrojó al suelo, para enfrentarse a él como iguales. Tragó saliva de nuevo, y le miró a los ojos con cierta aprensión, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Christian puso los ojos como platos, y después se oscurecieron y se llenaron de adoración y lujuria, paseándose hambrientamente por sus pechos desnudos. De repente, un sonido casi animal salió de su boca y se avalanzó hacia ella, envolviéndole en un apretado abrazo y chocando su boca contra la de ella, deleitándose en el contacto de su suave piel contra su pecho desnudo. La sensación era increíble. Ana respondió ávidamente, devorando su boca y entrelazando los dedos en su pelo, para atraerle hacia ella todavía más. Su espalda chocó contra el mostrador mientras él deslizaba las manos por su cuello, su pecho, sus pechos y su abdomen, haciendo que Ana gimiera suavemente. Derramó rápidos besos por toda su cara antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y atacarle suavemente mordiendo y chupando su cuello hasta la clavícula. Cuando devolvió su atención a su boca, Ana introdujo ávidamente la lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos. Christian mantenía una de sus manos en la espalda de Ana, y la con otra comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pechos. Ana gimió en su boca, y él pellizcó uno de sus pezones, agrandándolo y endureciéndolo, produciéndole escalofríos que recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Ella gimió fuertemente y él le mordió la barbilla, emitiendo una especie de rugido.

La levantó cogiéndola de las nalgas con ambas manos y la apretó contra la pared, mientras que ella le abrazaba con ambos brazos y enroscaba las piernas en su cintura.

"Tu habitación…" él susurró contra sus labios entre beso y beso.

"Aquella puerta." Ella contestó a su oído, señalando con su barbilla hacia la derecha para comenzar a devorar su cuello.

Él corrió hacia la habitación y la tendió suavemente sobre la cama. La contempló con adoración; su cabello castaño estaba esparcido por el edredón, su encantador rostro sonrojado, sus ojos hipnotizantes brillaban y sus gruesos labios estaban hinchados por los feroces besos que habían compartido. Su piel de porcelana resplandecía en la suave luz de la habitación, apenas cubierta por esos pequeños pantalones cortos. Sus pezones oscuros le apuntaban de forma desafiante. Se lamió el labio superior lentamente y Ana sintió que los músculos de su pelvis se contraían, apretando sus muslos y cubriendo su abdomen con las manos mientras escondía un gemido. Él sonrió lascivamente.

Ana tragó saliva. Contempló a Christian, deleitándose en su magnífico físico; ese pelo alborotado tan sexy, esos insondables ojos grises, capaces de mostrar miles de emociones diferentes en un solo minuto, esa mandíbula cuadrada con esos labios lujuriosos. Su amplio pecho y sus fuertes brazos, que acababan en esas elegantes y fuertes manos. Su abdomen plano, con esas cinceladas abdominales duras como el acero, y ese tentador parche de pelo que iba desde su ompligo hasta su pelvis… Los vaqueros colgaban deliciosamente de sus estrechas caderas, enmarcando ese memorable bulto en su ingle.

Él cogió uno de los pies de Ana en sus manos y besó su empeine. Apoyándose sobre los codos, Ana observó cómo él dejaba un camino de suaves besos en su pierna derecha, mientras que acariciaba dulcemente la otra, separándolas hasta que se quedó entre ellas, como una pantera. Cuando llegó a la parte superior de sus muslos, inhaló rozando la punta de su nariz contra la tela de sus pantalones.

"Tu aroma es embriagador, Ana…" Dijo con voz ronca. Ana se quedó sin palabras, mirándole boquiabierta, llena de deseo, sin querer que parara jamás. Pero cuando él comenzó a morder suavemente la piel de su abdomen, por encima de sus pantalones, recuperó la cordura por un momento.

"Christian, yo… tengo que decirte algo." Dijo sin aliento.

Él levantó su mirada hacia ella y se colocó encima suyo, apretando su ingle contra la de ella mientras dejaba suaves besos en su mandíbula.

"Eres la criatura más asombrosa, Ana." Le susurró al oído. "Dime, nena."

"Te… te deseo. Mucho…" Ana dijo con voz ronca, "pero tienes que saber que yo nunca…" La duda, claramente evidente en la voz de Ana, alarmó a Christian, quien dejó de besarle y la miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa, Ana? ¿Hay algo mal?" Dijo acariciando su cara con la punta de los dedos.

"Todo está bien, Christian." Ella le aseguró con una sonrisa. "Estoy bien, todo es perfecto. Y tú eres increíble." Suspiró. "Pero, bueno… nunca he llegado hasta el final…" dijo sonrojándose.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Christian frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya sabes, con el sexo…" Ana dibujó una sonrisa avergonzada.

Christian no podía creer que una diosa como ella, dolorosamente hermosa, terriblemente sexy, no hubiera tenido sexo jamás.

"¿Eres…" Christian comenzó a preguntar.

"¿… virgen? Sí." Ana terminó la frase por él, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Él las apartó con ternura y le miró con intensidad a los ojos. Tenía una expresión de preocupación.

"¿Es a causa del marido de tu madre? ¿Te hizo algo antes de que te mudaras de Seattle…?" El color de sus ojos había mutado a un frío tono de acero y los músculos de su mandíbula estaban apretados, pero seguía acariciándole gentilmente.

Ana entendió a qué se estaba refiriendo y su mente viajó a esa extraña época de su vida. Agitó su cabeza mentalmente para no pensar en ello y acarició la mejilla de Christian, notando esa suave barba incipiente, mientras sonreía para reconfortarle. Él acercó más la cara a su mano, deleitándose en las sensaciones que le producía.

"No, Christian. Esos fueron unos días extraños, pero esa no es la razón." Sintió que el cuerpo de él se relajaba. "Puede que suene raro, o cursi, pero supongo que estaba esperando al chico adecuado." Ella respondió sonriendo, todavía tocando su cara. Christian puso los ojos como platos, boquiabierto, mientras ella continuaba. "Nunca pude ir más allá con ningún chico porque sentía como si le estuviera engañando." Dijo suspirando. "Siempre era como si fueras tú quien me estaba besando, o tocando… ya sabes. No podía seguir." Ella bajó su mirada, avergonzada.

Christian la miró fijamente por un buen rato. Primero, sintió una rabia caliente y devastadora sólo por el hecho de imaginar que alguien la tocara. Después, se sintió aliviado de que nunca llegara más allá. Más tarde, extasiado, por el hecho de que él sería el primero para ella. Y finalmente, su auto desprecio asomó, y se sintió que indigno de ella, y una especie de monstruo por corrumpir pretender su inocencia.

"Di algo, por favor." Ella le suplicó.

Él suspiró y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

"Oh, Ana. Eres tan… diferente a lo que conozco. No quiero corromperte." Dijo en un suspiro.

"Christian, confío en ti. Y te deseo. He querido estar contigo desde el primer momento en que te vi. No podía evitarlo; era superior a mí." Ella se acercó aún más a él y le suspiró al oído "por favor, hazme el amor."

Christian sintió escalofríos recorriendo su columna vertebral al sentir su aliento en el cuello y sus suaves labios rozando el lóbulo de su oreja. Gimió al oír sus palabras, y una cálida sensación de felicidad llenó su pecho, irradiándose por todo su cuerpo. Se besaron, primero suavemente, después con hambre voraz. Las manos de él recorrían desesperadamente todo su cuerpo. Ana deslizó las suyas por las nalgas de Christian, apretándole contra ella, y después se dirigó hacia su abultada entrepierna para bajar la cremallera de sus apretados vaqueros. Le acarició con suavidad por encima de sus bóxers, sintiéndo su dura erección y, a la vez, la humedad aumentando entre sus propias piernas. Christian gimió y entonces, abruptamente, abrió los ojos:

"Ana, ¿tienes condones? ¡Yo no!" Su cara era un poema.

"¡Oh, no había pensado en eso!" Ana mentalmente se dio una palmada en la frente. "Quizás Kate tiene… Espera un minuto." Le besó rápidamente en los labios y corrió hacia la habitación de Kate.

Christian respiró profundamente. Estaba a punto de combustionar; todo su control se esfumaba sólo con verla. Tenía que calmarse si quería que durara; era la primera vez para Ana, y quería que fuera memorable para ella. Se levantó e hizo rodar su cuello, tomando largas respiraciones. Se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Después, vió un iPod encima de una cómoda, y se le ocurrió una idea. Buscó una canción apropiada y la seleccionó, sonriendo ante la idea de hacer el amor con ella. Puso el iPod en la base de conexión al mismo tiempo en que Ana entraba de nuevo agitando una caja de preservativos en su mano, con una sonrisa tímida en su cara. Estaba gloriosa en su casi desnudez, hecho que él estaba a punto de resolver deshaciéndose de esos pequeñísimos pantaloncitos. Le dio al botón del Play y puso la canción en modo repetición. Entonces, se arrodilló en la cama y le hizo un gesto a Ana con el dedo para que se acercara a él. Ana sintió que sus latidos se acompasaban al ritmo de la batería y entonces los sonidos de las profundas notas de un teclado y un bajo reververaron en su vientre. Se mordió el labio ante la imagen de ese dios griego delante suyo; era la visión más sexy que podía imaginarse, y sólo quería perderse en él. Se acercó a él lentamente y se subió a la cama como una gatita, lanzando la caja de preservativos descuidadamente encima de la cama. Permanecieron arrodillados uno enfrente del otro, sus rodillas a pocos centímetros, mirándose a los ojos. La profunda y ronca voz del cantante les envolvió:

_Sometimes I slide away / A veces me deslizo lejos_

_silently / en silencio_

_I slowly lose myself / Poco a poco me pierdo_

_over and over / una y otra vez_

_Take comfort in my skin / Encuentra confort en mi piel_

_endlessly / eternamente_

_Surrender to my will / Ríndete a mi voluntad_

_forever and ever / para siempre jamás_

Ella levantó su mano y rozó sus abdominales con la yema de los dedos, mirándole a los ojos, buscando silenciosamente su aprobación En la mirada de Christian tan sólo había lujuria; todo atisbo de miedo había desaparecido. Ella se agachó para tocar su abdomen, sintiendo las suaves cosquillas que le provocaba el vello de esa mágica senda hacia su pubis. Él agarró la cinturilla de sus pantalones y comenzó a bajarlos lentamente, junto con sus braguitas, clavando sus dedos en la carne de sus nalgas. La tumbó en la cama, y continuó bajando sus ropas por las piernas, antes de lanzarlas al suelo. Le contempló de nuevo, y se lanzó sobre ella para besarle apasionadamente.

_I dissolve in trust / Me deshago en confianza_

_I will sing with joy / Cantaré con alegría_

_I will end up dust / Terminaré convirtiéndome en polvo_

_I'm in heaven / Estoy en el cielo_

Ella consiguió quitarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos de una sola vez. Eran un amasijo de labios, lenguas, dientes y manos. Christian acarició sus pliegues con la yema de los dedos, deleitándose en su calor y su humedad, y Ana gimió en su boca mientras apretaba su pelvis contra su mano. Él deslizó un dedo dentro de ella y comenzó a moverlo lentamente, dentro y afuera, mientras trazaba círculos sobre su clítoris con el pulgar y devoraba su cuello. Los nudillos de Ana se volvieron blancos al agarrar las sábanas entre sus puños. Un largo gemido abandonó su boca mientras sentía que todos sus músculos se tensaban cuando alcanzó el clímax. Él le miró fíjamente, intentando memorizar todos los detalles de sus angelical cara.

_I stand in golden rays / Estoy de pie sobre rayos dorados_

_radiantly / de manera radiante_

_I burn a fire of love / Arderé en el fuego del amor_

_over and over / una y otra vez_

_Reflecting endless light / Reflejando una luz sin fin_

_relentlessly / sin descanso_

_I have embraced the flame / He abrazado la llama_

_forever and ever / para siempre jamás_

Cuando Ana volvió en sí y abrió los ojos, encontró a Christian mirándole con una intensidad abrumadora. Sus ojos estaban nublados por una emoción sin nombre y le sonreía dulcemente.

"Eres increíble, Ana." Susurró en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. "Ahora quiero saborearte; debes ser deliciosa." La besó en los labios y fue dejando un reguero de besos por todo su cuerpo, hacia abajo, parándose por un momento en sus pechos y masajeándolos hasta que llegó a su sexo. Le miró a la cara, poniendo sus fuertes manos en la cara interna de sus muslos para separarle las piernas. Ana se quedó sin aliento cuando él rozó la punta de su nariz por entre sus pliegues y gimió cuando sintió su lengua plana lamiendo su sexo de abajo a arriba.

"Dulce como la miel…" susurró él con lujuria.

Entonces, comenzó a hacer círculos con su lengua alrededor de su punto más sensible, chupándolo, primero con suavidad, después con avidez, hasta que Ana volvió a ese punto de no retorno mientras gritaba su nombre de manera ininteligible.

Él le miró mientras se lamía los labios. Ana le agarró del pelo y le acercó a ella para besarle furiosamente, saboreando su propia excitación en los labios de él. Le quería dentro de ella, con la misma intensidad con la que necesitaba el aire para respirar.

Sin decir una palabra, abrió la caja de preservativos y cogió uno. Con manos temblorosas, lo enrrolló a lo largo de la impresionante erección de Christian. Él gimió con el roce de sus manos sobre él; ansiaba enterrarse en esos cálidos pliegues. Se posicionó en su entrada, rozando la punta de su pene a lo largo de sus labios repetidamente.

"¿Estás preparada?" Le preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

"Sí." Dijo ella sin aliento.

Con un solo movimiento, firme pero lento, traspasó su resbaladiza entrada. Era jodidamente increíble; como una suave y cálida seda envolviéndole y apretándole. Ana dio un respingo con el dolor agudo del primer envite, pero rápidamente ese malestar fue sustituído por la irresistible sensación de plenitud dentro de ella.

"¿Estás bien, Ana? Voy a empezar a moverme ahora…" Christian le dijo contra los labios. Ella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Christian empezó a moverse lentamente, observando la más mínima reacción de Ana para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien. Cuando ella gimió suavemente y comenzó a mover la pelvis recibiéndole, él enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y profundizó sus envites. Se olvidó del resto del mundo; sólo existía ella, sólo ellos dos. No importaba nada más. Se concentró en la deliciosa sensación del calor de ella alrededor suyo, en su embriagador aroma, en su piel suave apretada contra la suya, en sus dulces gemidos en su oído. Comenzó a moverse más rápido cuando ella puso sus manos en sus nalgas, invitándole a ir más allá, y gimió con la sensación de sus dedos clavándose en su piel. Se besaron apasionadamente; las manos de Ana enterradas en su pelo mientras ahogaban sus gemidos en la boca del otro. Ella enroscó sus piernas en su cintura y él rugió mientras se enterrababa más profundamente en ella. Ana lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis al sentir que su interior se apretaba contra él y de nuevo tuvo otro poderoso orgasmo. Christian le siguió al instante, gimiendo fuertemente con el orgasmo más increíble de su vida.

_I will scream The Word / Gritaré La Palabra_

_Jump into the void / Saltaré al vacío_

_I will guide the herd / Guiaré a la manada_

_up to heaven / hacia el cielo_

Cuando despertaron de su propio paraíso, rodaron por la cama, quedando Ana medio encima de él, reposando la cabeza encima de su pecho, con una de sus manos en su sudoroso abdomen. Ella tomó una respiración profunda e inhaló su mágico aroma. Él retiró distraídamente un mechón de pelo pegado en la cara de Ana. Después, cogió su mano y plantó un besó en medio de la palma. Christian se sentía seguro y completo con ella. Ella era la pieza que faltaba; no esos jodidamente ridículos intentos de tener siempre el control. Ella y sólo ella podía sanarle.

"Gracias." Le dijo con una mirada llena de gratitud. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando él colocó su mano plana sobre su pecho, apretándola fuerte con la suya encima.

Ana sintió todos los músculos de él tensarse y relajarse en una milésima de segundo. No sabía qué le había ocurrido en el pasado, pero entendía que era algo relacionado con esas cicatrices en su pecho y en su espalda, y que parecía que él tenía algún tipo de problema con el hecho de que le tocaran en esas zonas. Pero con ella no. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad al ver su sonrisa radiante, la más hermosa que jamás había visto, y al ver esos hermosos ojos grises llenos de felicidad y calma.

* * *

**La música en este capítulo:**

**Someone like you. Van Morrison.**

**Do I wanna know? ****Arctic Monkeys. (qué puedo decir… me encanta, y añade una atmósfera exquisita a esa parte de la historia)**

**Heaven. Depeche Mode.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola de Nuevo! Sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que subí el último capítulo, pero os aseguro que he hecho todo lo posible. La maternidad me sienta estupendamente, ¡pero te deja tiempo para poco más!**

**Sin más, espero que os guste el capítulo. Hay una importante conversación pendiente entre Christian Y Ana…**

**Estas son las canciones del capítulo:**

**Enjoy the silence. Depeche Mode.**

**Mona Lisa smiles. Jane Child (soy consciente de que esta canción habla de una relación entre dos mujeres, pero no deja de ser una canción súper sexy y, para mí, muy apropiada para la escena…)**

**I've got you under my skin. ****Frank Sinatra (es incredible la letra de esta canción, ¡y siempre me había pasado desapercibida!)**

* * *

_Cuando despertaron de su propio paraíso, rodaron por la cama, quedando Ana medio encima de él, reposando la cabeza encima de su pecho, con una de sus manos en su sudoroso abdomen. Ella tomó una respiración profunda e inhaló su mágico aroma. Él retiró distraídamente un mechón de pelo pegado en la cara de Ana. Después, cogió su mano y plantó un besó en medio de la palma. Christian se sentía seguro y completo con ella. Ella era la pieza que faltaba; no esos jodidamente ridículos intentos de tener siempre el control. Ella y sólo ella podía sanarle._

"_Gracias." Le dijo con una mirada llena de gratitud. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando él colocó su mano plana sobre su pecho, apretándola fuerte con la suya encima._

_Ana sintió todos los músculos de él tensarse y relajarse en una milésima de segundo. No sabía qué le había ocurrido en el pasado, pero entendía que era algo relacionado con esas cicatrices en su pecho y en su espalda, y que parecía que él tenía algún tipo de problema con el hecho de que le tocaran en esas zonas. Pero con ella no. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad al ver su sonrisa radiante, la más hermosa que jamás había visto, y al ver esos hermosos ojos grises llenos de felicidad y calma._

_§ § 0 § §_

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Christian apartó su mano, pero ella mantuvo la suya apretada contra su pecho. Ana se concentró en el latido de su corazón, cada vez más rápido, y en cómo de repente se le puso la piel de gallina, caliente y sudorosa.

"Christian, yo…" comenzó a decir, pero Christian le hizo callar poniendo un dedo encima de sus labios.

"Shhh. No." Susurró mientras sonreía. "Es increíble cómo has llegado a conocerme; sabías que tocar mi pecho era un límite infranqueable para mí, incluso sin habertelo dicho." Christian murmuró, lleno de asombro.

Ana se encogió de hombros. "Pude sentir tu dolor desde el primer momento en que te vi. La rabia y la tristeza eran palpables en tu mirada… y en tu música. No sé que te pasó, pero cuando me mostraste tus cicatrices… supuse que estaban relacionadas con ese dolor." Ana le miró a los ojos, midiendo su reacción. "Durante todos estos años, no dejé de preguntarme si todavía seguirías sufriendo."

"Ahora ya no. No contigo. Tú puedes sanarme." Contestó él negando con la cabeza. Después, se inclinó para besarle en los labios, volviendo a poner su mano encima de la de ella para impedir que la moviera de su pecho. "Eres la primera persona a la que he dejado que me toque de esta manera. Para mí siempre ha sido algo doloroso que me daba miedo, pero tu toque es dulce y cariñoso. Siempre pensé que sería así."

Ana puso los ojos como platos. Su mano estaba pegada al pecho de Christian. De repente, un sentimiento de puro terror a poder hacerle daño la sobrecogió, pero intentó mantener la calma.

"Así que, nadie puede tocarte… ¿desde cuando?" dijo ella con voz agitada.

Christian suspiró como si nada y cogió su otra mano, posándola también en su pecho después de besarla, como si se tratara de un acto cotidiano. Ana estaba ahora casi a horcajadas encima de él, esperando su respuesta con un nudo en la garganta.

"Desde que era un niño. He evitado el contacto con la gente toda mi vida. Bueno, Mia, mi hermana pequeña, puede abrazarme, pero es la única persona. Mi psiquiatra dice que es porque nunca la he visto como una amenaza."

Ana intentó asimilar toda esa sobrecogedora información, sobretodo el hecho de que Christian hubiera estado aislado toda su vida.

"Así que, ¿sólo puede abrazarte tu hermana? ¿Ni tus padres, ni Elliot…?" La voz de Ana reflejaba su incertidumbre y su dolor.

"Bueno, fui capaz de abrazar a Elliot y a mi madre cuando me di cuenta de que tú eras _Sol de Medianoche_ y de que no te habías dado por vencida conmigo." Christian dijo sonriendo como un niño orgulloso de su logro.

Ana le sonrió, llena de compasión.

"Te lo he dicho, me estás sanando." Repitió Christian.

Ana se inclinó y apoyó su frente contra la de él, cerrando los ojos, con ambas manos todavía en su pecho. Sus labios se rozaron levemente y comenzaron a besarse, lentamente, suavemente, bebiendo de los labios del otro. Christian recorrió lentamente la espalda de Ana, recreándose en el tacto de su piel desnuda. Ana sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. Ella movió sus manos gentilmente sobre los definidos pectorales de Christian, sintiendo la suave piel bajo la punta de sus dedos. Atenta a su reacción, acarició su pecho, desde los hombros hasta el estómago, haciendo que Christian gimiera suavemente con los ojos cerrados. Después, besó su cuello, dejando un reguero de besos hasta su hombro. Su aroma invadió los sentidos de Ana. Christian se sentía vivo; el tacto de los labios de Ana sobre su piel desataba sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. Con una simple mirada y sin necesidad de palabras, ella le pidió permiso, y él, con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, consintió, aguantando la respiración. Lo necesitaba.

Ella rozó su pecho con los labios, justo por debajo de la clavícula. Él permaneció con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo se tensó de repente, alertando a Ana, quien se echó hacia atrás rápidamente.

"No pares por favor." La voz de Christian era casi un susurro.

"No quiero hacerte daño, Christian." Ana gimió.

"Lo necesito. Te necesito. Sé que no me harás daño." Christian suplicó.

Ana tomó las manos de Christian con las suyas y las besó. Después, con sus manos entrelazadas, se inclinó de nuevo y besó todas y cada una de sus cicatrices con reverencia, volcando todas sus emociones en ello, sentimientos que en realidad no entendía, realmente tratando de sanarle, de arreglar lo que fuera que hubiera pasado; no el daño físico, sino su alma torturada.

"Ana, te deseo. Te deseo más que a nadie o nada en esta vida." Realmente lo decía de verdad. Se deleitaba en el tacto de su piel, en sus labios sedosos, en sus manos amorosas. Ella era buena, con ella estaba a salvo. La necesitaba como necesitaba el aire para respirar. Puso las manos a ambos lados de su cara y apretó su boca contra la de ella, devorándola al mismo tiempo que acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel al que podía acceder. Ana le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y acortó el espacio que había entre ellos, sentándose a horcajadas en su regazo y notando la creciente erección debajo de ella. Él rugió cuando un gemido escapó de la boca de ella. Christian deslizó su mano por las nalgas de Ana, y siguió más allá hasta sentir la humedad entre sus piernas.

"Dios mío, Ana. Me vuleves loco…" Christian gimió. La quería de nuevo, pero no sabía si sería demasiado para ella. "¿Estás… dolorida?" le preguntó con voz ronca, intentando controlarse.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio. "Te quiero ahora," le susurró. Él hambrientamente le atrapó el labio con los dientes mientras cogió un preservativo y se lo puso en un milisegundo. Enroscó el brazo en su cintura y la levantó para enterrarse en ella, despacio. Sus cuerpos no podían estar más cerca, compartiendo el mismo aliento con la mirada fija en la del otro. Ana hizo una mueca de dolor, ahogando un gemido mientras se mordía el labio con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Te duele, nena?" Christian preguntó preocupado, aguantando el peso de ella con el brazo que tenía en su cintura.

Ella aguantaba la respiración, incapaz de decir una palabra. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos con una mirada llena de lujuria. "No, Christian" ella susurró cerca de su boca. "Pero de esta manera es mucho más profundo… y lo que noto…" No pudo acabar la frase, sobrecogida por la sensación que estaba experimentando, y gimió de nuevo. Su voz ronca y llena de deseo acarició los oídos de Christian.

"Oh, Ana." Él enterró su cara en el cuello de ella, abrazándola fuerte mientras la llenaba por completo.

Permanecieron así varios minutos, en un fuerte abrazo, piel contra piel, deleitándose en su íntima conexión, hasta que Ana comenzó a moverse suavemente; hacia delante y hacia atrás, arriba y abajo. Nunca había sido tan consciente de su cuerpo; podía notar esa maravillosa plenitud que hacía que sus músculos pélvicos de contrayeran mandando escalofríos hacia sus extremidades. También notaba el calor y el sudor en la piel de Christian frotándose contra ella, sus duros músculos envolviéndola protectoramente, su embriagador aroma, el sabor de sus labios dulces y salvajes. Christian se sentía en el paraíso. Ella era la persona capaz de llenar su vacío corazón. Se sentía vivo con ella. Se sentía completo, y nunca había experimentado esa conexión física con nadie. No era el sexo planeado, frío y controlado que tenía con sus sumisas; era puro deseo sin adulterar; era una necesidad: la necesitaba, y estaba seguro de que nunca tendría suficiente de ella.

Sus cuerpos se movían al unísono. El movimiento de las caderas de Ana cavalgándole enviaba deliciosos escalofríos de placer desde su ingle hacia todo su cuerpo. La sensación de sus pezones duros arañando la piel de su pecho le enloquecía. Estaba a punto de explotar, y le agarró fuertemente las caderas para impedir que se moviera.

"Aguanta así, Ana," dijo sin aliento.

Ana estaba a punto de llegar al clímax también, y la sensación de su firme agarre, sus fuertes manos con los dedos clavándose en su piel de manera casi dolorosa, su voz ronca llena de necesidad y puro deseo, la enloquecieron. Agarró la cara de Christian con ambas manos y le besó apasionadamente, explorando su boca ávidamente con la lengua. Él le agarró aún más fuerte y se enterró más profundamente en ella, de manera casi desesperada, haciendo que Ana gimiera fuertemente mientras un sensacional orgasmo hacía que su cuerpo de agitara deliciosamente sin control. Christian continuó sus embestidas, alargando el clímax de Ana, y la visión de ella, completamente desatada, la sensación de sus músculos pélvicos apretándose a su alrededor, fueron suficientes para llevarle más allá del límite, y una sensación abrumadora le atrapó, haciendo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran, a la vez que apretó su abrazo alrededor de ella y le mordió el hombro derecho.

Los dos permanecieron abrazados, cara a cara, con las frentes tocándose, exhaustos, y Christian todavía dentro de ella.

"Eres. Increíble." Christian dijo sin aliento, mirándole a los ojos.

"No, tú lo eres." Dijo Ana con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Christian también sonrió. Estaban perdidos el uno en el otro cuando se dieron cuenta de que, de alguna manera, estaba sonando la canción que iba después de la que Christian había puesto en repetición. Dave Gahan dio voz a los pensamientos de Christian:

_Words like violence / A las palabras les gusta la violencia  
break the silence / rompen el silencio  
Come crashing in / Penetran irrumpiendo_

_into my little world / en mi pequeño mundo  
Painful to me / Es doloroso para mí  
pierce right through me / me atraviesan  
Can't you understand / ¿No lo puedes entender  
oh, my little girl? / oh, mi niña pequeña?_

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo. Ana dibujó una media sonrisa.

"Creo que de verdad tenemos que hablar." Dijo ella poniendo las manos en su cara.

"Sí, supongo que sí." Christian contestó frunciendo el ceño, no queriendo hablar realmente. No quería estropear ese momento, el más feliz de su puñetera vida; estar con ella era pura felicidad. La abrazó más fuerte, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

_All I ever wanted / Todo lo que siempre he querido  
all I ever needed / todo lo que siempre he necesitado  
is here in my arms / lo tengo aquí, en mis brazos  
Words are very unnecessary / Las palabras son tan innecesarias  
they can only do harm / sólo pueden causar daño_

"Siento esto." Christian dijo mirando a la marca rojiza en el hombro de Ana mientras la besaba suavemente. Ana se levantó para separarse de él, estremeciéndose ante la sensación de vacío que jamás antes había experimentado, y se sentó sobre los muslos de Christian.

"¿Te refieres a este mordisco de amor tan sexy?" Dijo pestañeando. "No tienes por qué disculparte."

"Soy un cabrón con suerte." Christian dijo con una gran sonrisa. "Así que… ¿te ha gustado?" Le preguntó mientras le acariciaba los hombros.

"¿Te refieres a la primera o a la segunda ronda?" Ella bromeó.

"¿A las dos?" Él volvió a preguntar sonriendo esperanzado.

"Bueno, déjame pensar…" Continuó bromenado Ana con un teatral gesto de duda, frotándose la barbilla con los dedos. Christian puso los ojos en blanco y ella se rió. "Eres dulce, y apasionado, y cariñoso… Me he sentido querida y deseada. Ha sido increíble, perfecto; mucho mejor que en mis sueños más salvajes. Así que, sí, realmente he disfrutado muchísimo. Gracias." Con esto, ella le besó suavemente en los labios, sonriendo.

"No, gracias a ti, Ana." Dijo él con los ojos cerrados, dejando que sus palabras le envolvieran. "Ha sido realmente increíble para mí, y algo así como una primera vez también." Ana frunció el ceño y él continuó hablando. "Todas las relaciones que he tenido en el pasado han sido… bueno, diferentes a la media." Él se rió entre dientes ante su propio eufemismo. "Imagínate; no podía soportar que nadie me tocara. No quería ningún tipo de interacción sentimental; quería seguir solo, en control de todo lo que me rodeaba. Tan sólo era sexo planeado y sin alma. Ha sido la primera vez que el sexo no ha sido sólo… follar." Christian miró fíjamente a Ana, esperando a su reacción, y suplicando que le creyera.

Ana abrió más los ojos, sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado para que se aislara de esa manera? ¿Y por qué le había elegido a ella para romper ese escudo que había construído alrededor de sí mismo?

"Yo… me honra que me hayas dejado acercarme a ti. No entiendo el por qué, por qué yo, pero gracias." Dijo Ana nerviosa.

Christian no esperaba esa reacción. Cogió sus manos y las besó con veneración. "Ana, no sé por qué, pero me siento conectado a ti desde el primer momento en que te vi. Cuando me miraste con esos preciosos ojos, me pareció que podías leer mi alma. Jamás había sentido nada parecido. Intenté luchar contra ese sentimiento, pero no pude. Me sentía a salvo y en calma con tan sólo pensar en ti, " dijo suspirando. "Así que, ahora que te he encontrado de nuevo… no… no quiero dejarte escapar…" Christian tragó saliva. Esas palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensarlas. ¿De dónde salían todas esas ideas? Su mente conjuraba miles de posibilidades; pensando en un futuro con ella. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, pero tenía que conservarla.

"Bueno, me gustaría quedarme a tu lado, si me dejas." Dijo ella acariciando su cara. "Quiero conocerte mejor." Ana entonces se percató del dolor plasmado en los ojos de Christian y en la reticencia que tenía a hablar de sí mismo, y añadió "comenzaré yo. Te contaré mi historia."

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas delante de él, buscando una postura más cómoda, mientras le sonreía calurosamente. Christian dibujó una sonrisa divertida en su cara y su mirada fue a parar entre sus piernas, abriendo los ojos como platos mientras se mordía el labio. Ana se dio cuenta de lo expuesta que estaba en esa posición y se sonrojó furiosamente al mismo tiempo que cerraba las piernas. Christian se rió con una risa aterciopelada y masculina.

"¿Tan graciosa soy? Dijo Ana avergonzada.

"No, no lo eres. Eres preciosa y deliciosa." Dijo él cruzando los brazos en el pecho con una sonrisa radiante mientras se recostaba en el cabecero de la cama.

"Bueno, como he dicho antes, empezaré yo primero." Ana repitió, todavía sonrojada y queriendo empezar su tan necesitada conversación. "¿Por donde empiezo…? Bueno, mi nombre es Anastasia Rose Steele."

"Precioso nombre para una preciosa mujer." Christian dijo cogiendo una de sus manos para besarla.

"Gracias." Respondió Ana sintiendo escalofríos con el contacto de los labios de Christian sobre su piel. "Bueno, tengo veintiún años y nací en Montesano." Dio un fuerte suspiro y continuó. "Mi madre se llama Carla. No conocí a mi padre. Se llamaba Franklin y murió en un accidente durante un entrenamiento de combate de los Marines el día después de mi nacimiento."

"Lo siento mucho, Ana." Dijo Christian apenado.

"No pasa nada. Quiero decir, lo conozco por las fotos y las historias que mi madre me ha explicado, pero considero a Ray como mi verdadero padre. Estaba destinado en la misma base que mi padre biológico. Mi madre y él se casaron cuando yo tenía un año más o menos, y crecí con él. Me dio su apellido y me convirtió en la persona que soy. Es el mejor padre que hubiera podido desear."

"Me alegro de oírlo. Por cierto, ¿cómo está?"

"¡Está genial! Es un hombre muy fuerte y ha tenido el mejor tratamiento posible. Se está recuperando rápido… gracias a ti. Realmente eres un hombre muy generoso y, por cierto, todavía tenemos que hablar de cómo te puedo pagar lo que ha costado el tratamiento."

"¡Oh, no!" Christian dijo levantando las dos manos. "No tienes porqué. Lo hice porque pensé que era lo correcto. Quiero decir… esa cantidad de dinero no es nada para mí. Además, ahora que resulta que Ray es tu padre, no tiene ningún sentido que me devuelvas nada." Dijo sin dar lugar a ninguna duda.

"Pero…" Protestó Ana.

"No hay discusión posible." Christian dijo fríamente. Luego, suavizó su tono y añadió "¿por favor?"

"En fin, da igual," Ana dijo suspirando mientras pensaba en lo mandón que era Christian. "Sabes que soy muy testaruda, ¿no?"

"Yo también. Probablemente más que tú." Christian dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

"Esta conversación no ha acabado." Ana dijo finalmente señalándole con el dedo. Él le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, haciéndole sonreir a ella también. "Bueno, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Tuve una infancia bastante normal hasta que mi madre y Ray se divorciaron. Yo tenía trece años. Fue duro al inicio, pero podía seguir viendo a Ray casi cada día, así que todavía tenía a mi padre conmigo."

"Le aprecias mucho, ¿verdad?"

"Es un hombre excepcional, Christian. Es generoso, amable, y siempre ha cuidado de mí como si fuera su hija. También me transmitió su amor por la música, y soy quien soy gracias a él." Dijo Ana de forma apasionada.

"En ese caso, tendré que darle las gracias también a él." Christian dijo de manera sincera.

Ana sonrió tímidamente y, por un momento, sus ojos se nublaron con una mirada perdida. Tragó saliva y volvió a hablar.

"Bueno… mi madre conoció a otro hombre, Stephen, o como suelo llamarle, 'el marido número tres'." Christian, quien le escuchaba con atención, frunció el ceño y Ana se rió. "Sí, ni siquiera me gusta como suena su nombre, porque era un imbécil." La mandíbula de Christian se tensó. Probablemente ese hombre era la razón por la cual Ana pasaba todas las tardes en la tienda del Sr. Harris. "En fin… se conocieron, se enamoraron," Ana entrecomilló estas últimas palabras "y nos trasladamos a Seattle. Lo peor fue dejar atrás a Ray." Dijo suspirando. "Al principio no era tan malo; era un tipo raro, pero se portaba bien con mi madre y bastante bien conmigo… pero al cabo de unos meses, se convirtió en otra persona. Comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña. Le gritaba a mi madre, y se enfadaba conmigo por cualquier cosa. Mi madre decía que era debido a su trabajo, que estaba muy estresado, y siempre estaba justificando su comportamiento. Pero a mí no consiguió engañarme. Comenzó a observarme mientras hacía los deberes en mi habitación, con la excusa de que no se fiaba de que me comportara como era debido." Ana cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordarlo. "Recuerdo su mirada pegada a mi espalda y su aliento mientras permanecía sentado en mi cama." Christian también se estremeció. Eso era lo que él temía cuando el Sr. Harris se lo contó. Ana continuó hablando. "Al principio, no entendía por qué lo hacía; mis notas eran excelentes, y yo era una chica muy responsable… Cuando quedaba poco para el final de curso, un chico de mi clase de laboratorio me pidió salir con él…" Ana sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Al día siguiente, el tipo puso un cerrojo en mi ventana diciendo que no se fiaba de que no intentara colar a ese chico en mi habitación… ¡Eso era totalmente ridículo! Le grité y me empujó contra la pared agarrándome por la garganta. Mi madre llegó justo antes de que él me abofeteara. De nuevo, justificó su comportamiento… Completamente delirante." Ana dibujó una sonrisa triste en su cara. Christian tenía los puños apretados en su regazo y los ojos de un furioso gris oscuro. "El día que entró en el baño mientras me estaba duchando fue el día en el que decidí que nunca más me quedaría a solas con él, y que tenía que marcharme de esa casa, aunque significara dejar a mi madre a su merced."

Ana se estremeció al recordar la mirada hambrienta de Stephen y las pobres excusas de su madre cuando se lo explicó. Christian respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar las ansias de golpear la pared. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría arrancado la cabeza de ese cabrón enfermo con sus propias manos. Ana le miró y se relajó un poco. Ella tenía ese efecto en él.

"Le llevó varios meses a mi madre acceder a que me mudara con Ray. Me alegro de que al final se diera cuenta de lo enfermo que estaba ese hombre y se divorciara de él. Me quedaba por las tardes en la tienda del Sr. Harris hasta que mi madre llegaba a casa, para evitar quedarme a solas con él. Fue una de las mejores decisiones que he hecho nunca; comencé a aprender a tocar el piano y… y te conocí allí." Ana sonrió tímidamente, cosa que reconfortó a Christian. Ver su cara iluminada por esa preciosa sonrisa entibiaba ese corazón suyo, que parecía volver a la vida con ella.

"Me gusta tu sonrisa, Ana… podría iluminar la noche más oscura." A él le hubiera gustado decir que le iba a proteger de todo lo malo, de todas las cosas feas de este mundo, pero no lo hizo, porque él mismo era la peor persona que él conocía, y estaba seguro de que no podría protegerla de sí mismo, porque estaba demasiado apegado a ella como para dejarla marchar.

Permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo y después Ana continuó hablando.

"Bueno, como sabes, me mudé a Montesano con Ray. Era mi mayor deseo… hasta que te conocí. No podía dejar de pensar en ti." Ana bajó su mirada a sus piernas, evitando el contacto directo con Christian. "Pero me tuve que ir. Comencé una nueva vida. De hecho, no contacté con mi madre hasta que se divorció de Stephen. Ray me enseñó defensa personal. Me apuntó a clases de piano. Fui al instituto y conseguí una beca para la universidad. Salí con algunos chicos… pero ninguno de ellos eras tú." Ana le miró a los ojos de nuevo. Christian contuvo el aliento; no quería oír hablar de sus experiencias con ningún otro cabrón, pero al mismo tiempo se moría por saber todo lo relacionado con ella. "Era todo muy confuso… me sentía unida a ti en algún nivel profundo. Cuando estaba con alguien, sólo podía pensar en ti. Deseaba que fueras tú… pero tú no estabas allí, y al final era como si te estuviera engañando, me estuviera engañando a mí misma y estuviera engañando a la persona que estaba delante de mí… Nunca pasé de la segunda o tercera citas, ¿cómo iba a poder ir más allá?" Ana suspiró profundamente. "Así que, me concentré en mis estudios y en mi música. Conocí a Kate y a José, dos verdaderos amigos…" Ana tuvo un flash con la imagen del incidente con José esa noche fuera del club, y sacudió la cabeza como para borrarlo de su mente. "Trabajé media jornada en un café hasta que conseguí la plaza de primer piano en la banda de la universidad. Era complicado combinar las clases, el trabajo y los ensayos, así que rebajé mis gastos a un mínimo y dejé el trabajo para concentrarme en la música; pensé en ello como en una especie de inversión en mi futuro como músico."

"Buena decisión." Christian afirmó.

"Gracias. Y, de nuevo, fue gracias a ti; sin tu inversión jamás hubiera habido banda de música." Christian puso los ojos en blanco. Eso no era más que un placer para él. "Mmmm, Sr. Grey… eres un hombre muy generoso; tendrás que aceptar mis agradecimientos un día de estos… Es más, conseguí mi trabajo actual en uno de esos conciertos." Ana dijo juguetonamente.

"Bueno, no hay de que, Srta. Steele." Él bromeó. "¿Ya tienes un trabajo, aquí, en Seattle?"

"Sí, empezaré el lunes… estoy muy contenta. Estoy segura de que conoces _'Posesión universal'_…"

"¿La revista? Cómo no. Es una publicación muy interesante. Solía consultarla en busca de partituras cuando era más joven." Christian dijo con algo de nostalgia. "¿Trabajas allí?"

"¡Sí! Trabajaré como editora, pero también tendré que hacer alguna de las entrevistas. Y creo que también tendré algunos bolos con los chicos del Fairmont Olympic. Conseguí el trabajo de la gala de ayer a través de Jack Hyde, mi jefe."

"Me alegro de que lo consiguieras…" Se miraron el uno al otro, las palabras no eran necesarias, recordando el momento en el cual sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez en esa abarrotada carpa. "Y… ¿cuándo comenzaste a trabajar en la radio?" Christian preguntó con curiosidad.

"Comencé el último año de universidad, el mismo día en el que conseguí la plaza de primer piano en la banda. Kate, José y yo fuimos a celebrarlo y José recibió una llamada del director de la radio diciéndole que el locutor que había por entonces se había puesto enfermo y que no podía cubrir el programa de ese mismo día. Me pidió ayuda… teniendo en cuenta mi pasión por la música y mi inhabilidad para decir que no…" dijo riéndose y encogiéndose de hombros. "Al final me contrataron. José me ayudaba como técnico de radio. Fue una época muy divertida y educativa… hasta el día de Navidad, cuando leí el correo electrónico más chocante que jamás he recibido." Ella sonrió tímidamente. "Y, bueno, ya sabes el resto de la historia."

"Sí, la conozco. Y vaya historia." Christian apoyó su espalda en el cabecero de la cama y contempló a Ana como si se tratara del objeto más preciado del mundo entero.

"Tus palabras me parecieron de alguna manera familiares … Había algo… muy atrayente en ellas. Al leerlas pensé en aquel chico de ojos grises de la tienda de pianos, pero desheché la idea inmediatamente. No sabía por qué, pero me costaba mucho separaros a los dos… no podía ser posible…"

"Y míranos ahora." Christian terminó la frase. "Me sentí de la misma manera la primera vez que oí tu voz." Christian pasó una mano por su pelo, con la mirada perdida en un punto indeterminado de la pared que tenía delante. "Había sido un día de mierda. Estaba en una de esas fiestas prenavideñas, mortalmente aburridas, llena de farsantes y lameculos. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, y me escapé a Grey House, el edificio donde están las oficinas de Grey Enterprises Holdings, mi empresa." Ana le escuchaba atentamente, y no pudo evitar asombrarse de que fuera el dueño de un edificio entero. "Era tarde, pero vi que todavía había alguien trabajando. Era Barney, el jefe del departamento de tecnología de la información, un gran tipo" Christian dijo sonriendo. "Estaba escuchando una pieza de música clásica, y comenzamos a charlar. Entonces… comenzaste a hablar. Fue como si una descarga eléctrica me atravesara. Me resultabas tan familiar… Después, comenzaste a cantar… yo… yo nunca me había sentido así. Era como si estuvieras dirigiéndote a mí, diciendo las palabras precisas. De hecho, era como si esa chica de la tienda de pianos me estuviera hablando… Me sentí aterrorizado y, al mismo tiempo, me proporcionó una calma que jamás había experimentado."

"Realmente sí que estaba hablando y cantando para ti. Me sentía estúpida por hacerlo, pero aún así no podía evitarlo. Era superior a mí." Ana susurró.

"Gracias a Dios que lo hiciste. Ahora te he encontrado de nuevo." Dijo Christian con semblante serio.

"Y yo te he encontrado a ti," contestó Ana. Al cabo de un momento, prosiguió dubitativamente. "Quiero que sepas que… al pasar las semanas, _Cincuenta_ reemplazó a ese chico de ojos grises en mi mente y en mi corazón. Me refiero a que… ellos dos eran prácticamente la misma persona para mí, como las dos caras de una misma moneda. No sabía por qué, pero así era. Bueno, ahora lo sé," dijo riendo. "Perdona, me estoy iendo por las ramas. Lo que quiero decir es que verdaderamente estaba preparada y deseosa de intentarlo con ese hombre, ese hombre que me decía que era tan problemático… y cuando resultó que se trataba de la misma persona que había estado plagando mis sueños durante los últimos años de mi vida…" Ana no sabía cómo expresar en palabras todas las emociones y las ideas que daban vueltas en su cabeza.

"Sé a lo que te refieres… Ana, te puedo asegurar que lo sé." Dijo Christian en un susurro. Tenía un pesado peso en el pecho. Tenía que decirle lo jodido que estaba en realidad. Confiaba en ella, pero aún así era difícil verbalizar toda su mierda delante suyo. Y no podría culparle si le rechazara después de hacerlo. "Ana, mereces saber toda la mierda que me acompaña."

Ella pudo sentir todo su auto desprecio envenenando sus palabras.

"Christian, no tienes que hacerlo… Esperaré hasta que estés preparado."

"No, no es justo para ti." Cerró los ojos y puso la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Un repentino miedo se apoderó de él, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con un sudor frío. De repente, toda esa seguridad en sí mismo que habitualmente le acompañaba se desvaneció en una nube sombría; ella podría huir cuando le contara todos sus oscuros secretos. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Christian." Ella le llamó suavemente. Él no respondió. Ana se incorporó para colocarse encima de él y observó más cicatrices en la parte superior de su espalda. Una sensación incómoda se apoderó de ella y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. "Christian, por favor, mírame." Él levantó la cabeza por fin y le miró a la cara. Una mirada llena de dolor llenaba sus atormentados ojos grises. A Ana se le encogió el corazón. "No me voy a ir. Sea lo que sea, me quedaré contigo. Por favor, confía en mí."

Christian se quedó embobado mirándole. "Esto no es la primera vez que me lo dices, ¿verdad?" Tenía una mirada perdida, que reflejaba la batalla interna que se estaba librando en su cabeza. Ana contenía el aliento. Finalmente, Christian suspiró profundamente, se frotó la cara con las manos y se las pasó por su cabello revuelto, tirando de él al final. Ana, que estaba de rodillas en la cama, se sentó de nuevo cuando él comenzó a hablar.

"No soy una buena persona, Ana. Hay algo malo en mi interior. No merezco que haya felicidad en mi vida, ni tampoco amor. Es por esto que estoy tan asustado, porque tú me haces desear… más. Y es algo que jamás pensé que me pasaría." Christian miró a Ana como si esas palabras contuvieran una absoluta y rotunda verdad.

"Pero, Christian… tienes a tus padres, a tu hermano, tu hermana… Ellos te quieren. Estoy seguro de que eres consciente de ello, ¿no?" Ana dijo como hablando con un niño.

"No merezco su amor, Ana. No me conocen. Si supieran toda la mierda que hay detrás de mí, me dejarían de lado."

"Estoy segura de que no."

"De acuerdo, ya me dirás." Christian dibujó una sonrisa triste, resignado a perderla, perderla incluso antes de haberla tenido. Tomó una respiración profunda y continuó. "Tuve un inicio duro en la vida. Mi madre biológica era adicta al crack. Era negligente, siempre estaba colocada, completamente inconsciente de su propio hijo. Su chulo, por el contrario, era muy atento conmigo; me golpeaba hasta la saciedad y me usaba como su propio cenicero." Christian señaló a su pecho, su boca en una dura línea, su mandíbula apretada furiosamente y sus ojos nublados de ira. Ana palideció.

"Tenía cuatro años cuando murió de sobredosis. Le llevó cuatro días a la policía encontrarnos." Ana inspiró audiblemente y acarició la mano de Christian. Él cerró los ojos. Su cara reflejaba un dolor insoportable. "Me sentía perdido, aislado y hambriento." Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente a algún punto de la pared que tenía delante. "Ella hizo su elección; prefirió ese placer químico en vez de su propio hijo, y me dejó."

"Christian, lo siento tanto…" Ana no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía. Esa terrible situación había condicionado toda su vida, haciéndole sentir que no merecía ser amado… Tenía el corazón en un puño y luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse por sus mejillas. "¿Y cuándo conociste a Grace y a Carrick?" preguntó, intentando que la conversación se moviera hacia un camino más acojedor.

"Grace era la pediatra de guardia cuando me llevaron al hospital. Era como un ángel… vestida de blanco, con una voz suave y dulce, palabras amables, y además respetó mis límites."

"¿A qué te refieres con tus límites?" Ana preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"No me tocó sin preguntarme primero. Dejó que yo mismo me cambiara de ropa. No me presionó para que hablara. Me dejó estar, pero siempre mostrándome su afecto." Ana asintió en silencio, con una expresión de cautela. Él prosiguió al cabo de unos segundos. "Me salvó. Ella y Carrick decidieron adoptarme, a pesar de todos mis defectos, a pesar de que no lo merecía, y les debo mi vida por ello."

"¿Por qué dices que no lo merecías, Christian? Sólo eras un niño. No eras responsable de los errores de tu madre…"

"No soy bueno, Ana, y tampoco lo era de niño." Christian le interrumpió. "Esa es la razón por la cual mi madre prefirió dejarme."

"Eso no tiene sentido, Christian." Ana dijo reflexivamente. Christian mantuvo una expresión impasible. "¿Alguien te ha dicho eso…? Quiero decir, ¿alguien te hizo creer que no eres merecedor de… de amor o de afecto?"

Christian parpadeó casi imperceptiblemente, y Ana pudo ver una sombra oscura nublando su cara por un momento, cambiando su estancia por segundos, aunque se recompuso en seguida. Se trataba de un tema espinoso; ella se había dado cuenta, y él sabía que ella lo sabía.

"Lo siento, Christian… no era mi intención juzgarte…" Ana trató de excusarse, pero él la interrumpió abruptamente, lanzando violentamente esa pesada carga que acarreaba en un pobre intento de protegerle de… él mismo.

"Azoto y me follo a pequeñas mujercitas, preferiblemente morenas y preferiblemente atadas, porque soy un sádico, Ana. Porque me recuerdan a la mujer que permitió que toda esa mierda me sucediera." Escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno, abofeteando a Ana en la cara con ellas. Ana contuvo el aliento, atrapada en un miedo frío que le hizo estremecer. Él le miró fijamente con una expresión triste.

"¿Qué…?" Ana murmuró con voz ronca. Todo el aire había abandonado sus pulmones, y sus brazos colgaban inertes a ambos lados de su tronco.

"Por fin conoces la verdad… me vestiré y me iré." Se levantó de la cama para coger sus ropas, que estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Un excruciante dolor atravesaba su pecho, amenazando con partirlo en dos. Era el final.

"¡No, no, no, no!" Ana gritó en pánico, corriendo hacia la puerta del dormitorio para impedirle el paso. "¡No puedes irte sin más!" Sus ojos empañados y su pecho agitado mostraban su dolor. Una ola de desesperación se apoderó de ella. Se quedó parada debajo del umbral con los brazos extendidos, agarrando los marcos con sus pequeñas manos, los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que ejercía. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones y le miró a los ojos. "No puedes irte sin más," repitió sin aliento. "Me debes una explicación."

Christian se quedó quieto delante de ella. Ana tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, inquisidores, hipnotizantes y suplicantes.

"No tengo ninguna respuesta satisfactoria para ti." Respondió confuso. No esperaba esa reacción de ella. Estaba preparado para la repulsión o el desprecio, pero no para eso. Observó su cuerpo desnudo; sus músculos rígidos bloqueando su salida. Su cara roja de rabia, con las mejillas mojadas de unas lágrimas calladas y sus ojos con una mirada desafiante. Le limpió las manchas saladas con los pulgares. "No llores Ana. Jamás te haría daño."

"No estoy llorando porque crea que me vayas a hacer daño físicamente… sé que no lo harás… lloro porque te has dado por vencido. Ni siquiera me has dado el beneficio de la duda." Ana soltó los marcos de la puerta, sintiéndose de repente exhausta y un poco mareada.

"Yo… lo siento, Ana. Yo…" Christian se quedó sin palabras. Ella no estaba asustada. ¿De verdad estaba enfadada porque se iba a ir? "¿Reamente has oído bien lo que acabo de decir?"

"¿Qué sueles pegar y follarte a pequeñas mujercitas, preferiblemente atadas, porque te recuerdan a tu madre biológica…? Sí, creo que sí." Ana dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiéndo un repentino ataque de ira que trepaba directamente desde su estómago.

"Sí… me has oído bastante bien." Christian se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. ¿Por qué demonios había sido tan crudo? Seguro que había una forma mucho mejor de habérselo dicho… Además, oír esas palabras saliendo de su boca era horroroso. "Está bien, creo que te debo una explicación."

"Seguro que sí." Dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Voy a hacerme un té… ¿quieres? Y por favor, ponte algo encima… No puedo pensar claramente contigo así." Ana dijo sin rastro de humor en su voz apuntando directamente hacia su pene. Estaba verborreica, desinhibida y decidida a no aceptar más tonterías por parte de Christian. Recogió su camiseta del suelo de la sala de estar de camino hacia la cocina y se la puso.

Christian, atónito, cogió sus bóxers del suelo y también se los puso. "No, gracias." Murmuró.

Le siguió a la cocina y se sentó en uno de los taburetes, mirándola en silencio. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas; había tantas cosas que quería decir, que no sabía por dónde empezar.

"Ana, no tengo excusa; no tenía ningún derecho a hablarte de esa manera… lo siento de veras." Trató de disculparse de nuevo.

"Me importa una mierda la forma en la que me has hablado… eso sí, no te atrevas a juzgarme de esa manera nunca jamás." Dijo de sosegadamente después de tomar un sorbo de su té. Su tono, dulce y calmado, nada tenía que ver con sus palabras amenazantes.

"Bien dicho." Christian le concedió arqueando una ceja, en parte divertido, en parte enfadado y en parte asustado de la pequeña Srta. Steele. "No lo volveré a hacer, lo juro." Dijo poniendo la mano sobre su pecho.

Ana respiró profundamente y después miró a Christian, sonriendo de nuevo. "Está bien, dispara." Su cuerpo se tensó un poco, como preparándose para un fuerte golpe.

Él se enderezó en su asiento y se pasó las dos manos por el pelo.

"Ana… gracias por escucharme. Es difícil… realmente difícil para mí. No estoy acostumbrado a abrirme de esta manera, sólo con mi loquero, y la mitad de las veces acabamos la sesión antes de tiempo porque no lo soporto." Se encogió de hombros y dibujó una sonrisa triste, como recordando un viejo chiste demasiado usado. "Pero por muy difícil que sea, contigo es mucho más fácil." Ella puso sus manos en las de él y él se agachó para besarlas. "Nunca imaginé esto, Ana. Quiero decir… soñé con esto la primera vez que te vi, y de nuevo cuando te oí por la radio, pero, a pesar de que habíamos decidido quedar, y estaba deseando conocerte, me seguía pareciendo como algo lejano, ajeno a mí, casi imposible de que sucediera." Inhaló profundamente y exhaló. "Siempre espero lo peor de todo porque no siento que merezca nada bueno. Y tú eres demasiado buena, Ana."

"Christian." Ella se acercó apoyándose sobre la barra y rozó sus labios con los de él. Él inhaló su dulce aliento, como si con ello pudiera recibir alguna fuerza mágica. Después de unos segundos, continuó hablando.

"Ana… nunca he sentido la necesidad de envolverme sentimentalmente con nadie que no fuera mi familia, pero tengo mis necesidades…" Ana tragó saliva. "Por otro lado, está el tema de mi problema con el contacto físico… No puedo tener una relación sexual normal con nadie, con el riesgo de que me toquen el pecho o la espalda y me dé un ataque de pánico…" Christian puso una mueca de disgusto.

"Pero tú puedes. Me lo has mostrado…" Dijo Ana.

"Sólo contigo. Tú eres diferente del resto. Lo sé desde el principio." Afirmó, como si fuera un hecho irrevocable.

"Entonces, contratas… ¿a profesionales del sexo?" Ana preguntó tímidamente.

Christian se rió de manera cansada. No podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con ella…

"No, Ana. No es eso. Soy un dominante."

"Eres un dominante…" Ana repitió las palabras lentamente, tratando de asimilar su significado. "Tiene sentido." Concedió finalmente.

"¿Tiene sentido?" Preguntó él extrañado.

"Sí. Tienes una especie de aura dominante… sutil, pero muy poderosa… Es muy atrayente." Dijo sonrojándose. "Estoy segura de que también te ayuda en tus negocios." Se quedó callada durante unos segundos y después añadió "pero no estoy segura de a lo que te refieres."

Él cerró los ojos como si estuviera muy concentrado y después los abrió.

"Tenía relaciones contractuales con sumisas. Sólo estaba interesado en ellas sexualmente, nada más. Conveníamos una especie de contrato, con nuestros límites infranqueables y los discutibles, marcábamos cuando tendrían lugar nuestros encuentros y las reglas que ellas tenían que seguir."

"¿Y estas eran las mujeres a las que pegabas y follabas, especialmente atadas?" Ana preguntó con el rostro lleno de confusión.

"Bueno, si lo dices así…" Christian dijo avergonzado.

"Tus palabras, no las mías." Ana se defendió levantando las manos. "Todo esto está relacionado con el BDSM, ¿no?"

"¿Conoces el tema?" Christian preguntó asombrado.

"Bueno, realmente no, pero suena a eso; dolor, dominación, sumisión, bondage…" Enumeró.

Él se frotó la cara con las manos y respiró profundamente. "No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto." Dijo.

"Yo tampoco." Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. "Cuéntame cómo funciona."

"¿Estás segura?" Christian preguntó con incredulidad. Ana asintió, sin estar completamente segura de que realmente fuera una buena idea. "Vale… Primero, decir que el dolor no es lo más importante. Todo es acerca del placer, de explorar tus límites. El dolor es algo que frecuentemente se asocia… pero nunca más allá de lo que la persona pueda soportar."

"Explorar tus límites…" Ana dijo de manera despistada. Habiendo pasado una noche como esa, podía imaginar cómo sería explorar sus límites con él… Se retorció ligeramente en el taburete y después sacudió su cabeza para centrarse en lo que él estaba diciendo.

"A parte del sexo, tenían que seguir unas normas de comportamiento, especialmente conmigo."

"¿Qué tipo de normas?" Preguntó Ana con el ceño fruncido.

"Ropa, alimentación, ejercicio… Además de ser respetuosas y tratarme como a su dominante."

"¿Y qué quiere decir 'tratarte como a su dominante'?"

"Bueno, básicamente tenían que… complacerme. Depende de la circunstancias, pero la mayor parte del tiempo consistía en permanecer calladas y quietas hasta que les dijera lo contrario y en consentir voluntariamente y en cualquier momento a todas mis peticiones sexuales, de cualquier índole que fueran." Christian dijo mirando ansiosamente a Ana.

Ana mantuvo una expresión impasible. Quizás era demasiada información para su gusto. Simplemente no quería imaginarse a docenas (o centenas) de mujeres lanzándose a sus pies para complacerle de todas las maneras posibles, mientras pasaban el mejor rato de su vida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

"¿Estás bien, Ana?" Christian preguntó preocupado. Quizás le había proporcionado demasiada información.

"Más o menos…" Ella dijo frunciendo los labios.

"Todo acabó estas Navidades." Dijo.

"¿Qué…?" Preguntó Ana, todavía algo mareada debido a su poderosa imaginación.

"Terminé mi último contrato después de Navidad, el día de Fin de Año." Hizo una pausa, mirando a Ana a los ojos. "Simplemente no podía… dejar de pensar en ti." Siguió mirándola, estudiando sus reacciones, lleno de ansiedad, hasta que Ana dibujó una sonrisa tímida. Él exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo. Entonces, Ana frunció el ceño de nuevo.

"Así que…" dijo ella moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente. "¿Todas se parecían a tu madre biológica?" Ana no quería ofenderle ni hacerle sentir mal, pero era algo de lo que necesitaba hablar.

"Más o menos…" Dijo él con expresión preocupada, repitiendo sus palabras.

"¿Me parezco yo a ella?" Preguntó con un hilo de voz y los ojos temerosos.

"No, en absoluto." Afirmó sin dudarlo. "No es que todas fueran completamente idénticas, sabes…" Christian quería suavizar sus anteriores palabras, pero no sabía cómo. "Me solían gustar las mujeres de pelo oscuro, de piel pálida y pequeñas… no es que todas fueran exactamente como mi madre."

"Entonces… soy tu tipo habitual, ¿no?" Preguntó Ana con una expresión indescifrable.

"Eres completamente diferente a cualquier mujer que haya conocido, Ana. Tú me dejas sin aliento." Respondió de manera sincera.

"¿Puedes abrazarme?" Dijo ella acercándose a él y colocándose entre sus piernas. Notaba que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

"Claro que sí, nena." Dijo él arropándole con sus brazos. Era tan cálida, tan suave. Besó su cabeza, que estaba colocada sobre su hombro, e inhaló el aroma de su cabello sedoso. "Vamos a la cama." Le susurró al oído.

La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, acunándole mientras acariciaba uno de sus brazos. Permanecieron callados durante un buen rato, los dos intentando analizar esa primera aproximación que habían tenido. El único sonido en la habitación eran sus respiraciones. Finalmente, Ana se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No quiero hacerte sentir mal…" Dijo en un susurro con expresión interrogante.

"Por supuesto, Ana. Quiero ser completamente sincero contigo. Lo digo en serio. Quiero que confíes en mí. Y tampoco quiero hacerte sentir mal… Sabes que nunca te haría daño, jamás en la vida, ¿verdad?" Dijo acariciándole la cara con la punta de los dedos.

"Sé que jamás lo harías, Christian." Le aseguró.

"Me refiero a que jamás ha pasado por mi mente el infligir cualquier tipo de dolor en ti, ni siquiera en un contexto sexual." Dijo incorporándose y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. "Y te puedo asegurar que no he dejado de pensar en ti en ese aspecto… ¡y tengo una imaginación muy poderosa!" Dejó de hablar interrumpido por la melodiosa risita de Ana, y se quedó mirándola, arqueando una ceja.

"¡Apuesto a que así es!" Dijo todavía riendo. "Christian, no me preocupan tus preferencias sexuales… estoy convencida de que podremos encontrarnos a medio camino. No es nada malo; te puede o no te puede gustar, pero es algo consentido, y estoy segurísima de que todas esas mujeres a las que golpeabas y follabas," dijo entrecomillando las últimas palabras, "estaban deseosas de ello. Lo que me preocupa es que parece que es la manera en la cual tú has decidido enfrentarte a tus verdaderos problemas. Eso está mal, y realmente es el verdadero problema."

Christian se quedó mudo. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no conseguía articular palabra. Finalmente dijo "Joder, hablas como mi psiquiatra."

Ana suspiró. Estudió el rostro de Christian; fruncía el ceño con expresión obstinada, recordándole a un adolescente testarudo. Pero no parecía enfadado, sólo… perdido.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algunas cosas más?" Le preguntó dulcemente.

"Supongo que sí…" Dijo malhumoradamente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Había soltado la gran bomba y ella todavía estaba allí, delante suyo. Le miró con incredulidad. Su cara irradiaba sinceridad, sus iris relucientes le miraban sin rastro de decepción y su dulce sonrisa lentamente borró su ceño fruncido. "Todavía estás aquí." Susurró.

"Sí, lo estoy." Respondió ella. Si sólo él supiera lo unida que se sentía hacia él…

"Supongo que tengo miedo a que me abandonen…" Él bajó su mirada a la cama, cogiendo una pelusa imaginaria de las sábanas. "Cuando no te presentaste el día que habíamos quedado… fue peor de lo que había pensado. Aunque sabía que no te merecía, me sentí perdido y abandonado… de nuevo." Tragó saliva. "No quería volverme a sentir así otra vez… había una sombra oscura sobre mí de manera permanente. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo y estuve a punto de hacer algo realmente estúpido… hasta que volví a escucharte por la radio, buscándome, tratando de llegar hasta mí." Cerró los ojos. "Fue tan reconfortante saber que no te habías dado por vencida… otra vez." Entonces le miró a los ojos. "Siento ser tan… complicado."

"Hey, no pasa nada." Dijo ella poniendo un dedo en su barbilla para impedir que volviera a mirar hacia abajo. "Lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente. Tomo nota. Puedes contar conmigo." Le dijo sonriendo, y él le recompensó con una sonrisa tímida.

"Vale, pregúntame lo que quieras." Añadió él finalmente después de frotarse la cara con ambas manos.

Ella se enderezó antes de hablar. "Bien… entiendo por lo que me has explicado que nunca habías tenido un encuentro sexual digamos… estándar, ¿no?" Él asintió sin decir nada. Ella se mordió el labio de manera ansiosa antes de hablar de nuevo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Vale… emtonces, ¿cómo descubriste el BDSM? ¿Cómo llegaste a ser un dominante? No tienes que contestar si no quieres…" Dijo jugueteando con sus dedos.

"Primero fui un sumiso. Me convertí en dominante a los veintiún años, unos meses antes de conocernos." Sus mirada era cautelosa.

¿Christian como sumiso? Ana no pudo evitar que su alocada imaginación construyera diferentes imágenes de él siendo sometido de múltiples maneras por una dominatrix… Era sexy, pero… raro y ciertamente equivocado para ella. Volvió al presente cuando notó la mano de Christian moviéndose delante de su cara.

"¿Ana?" Christian preguntó con expresión de preocupación.

"Yo también tengo una poderosa imaginación…" Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. Él dibujó una media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Después, su expresión se tornó en una de extrema cautela, y Ana supo inmediatamente que no le iba a gustar lo que él estaba a punto de decir.

"Imagínate lo siguiente, Ana… Mi niñez fue difícil para mis padres, pero no fue nada comparado con mi adolescencia. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, fui un adolescente muy problemático; no hacía más que crearles problemas y múltiples decepciones. Me sentía como una mierda, y empecé a beber y a pelearme." Ana puso los ojos como platos. "Sí, me peleaba sin sentido con cualquiera que se me cruzara por delante. Estaba lleno de una rabia que me partía en dos y me consumía. Pelear era la única vía para dejarla ir. Además, el dolor de los golpes y de los huesos rotos era mucho más tolerable que el dolor que me consumía por dentro." Ana asintió, mordiéndose la lengua. Ella ya había percibido esa rabia, ese dolor y esa pena la primera vez que le vio… oírle hablar de ello abiertamente sólo confirmaba lo que realmente ya sabía, pero aún así era duro. "Y era la única forma de contacto físico que podía tolerar." Christian contuvo el aliento. "¿Lo entiendes, Ana?" Suplicó.

"Claro que lo entiendo, Christian. No puedo imaginar el infierno por el cual tuviste que pasar, pero lo reitero, ahora estoy aquí si me dejas que te ayude." Dijo acariciando su hermoso rostro.

Él cogió sus manos, las besó, y las mantuvo entre las suyas, intentando mantener algo contacto físico que le ayudara en su siguiente revelación.

"Encontré una especie de solución, la cual siempre pensé que había sido lo mejor que podría haberme pasado… aunque ahora ya no estoy tan seguro." Ana le escuchaba intensamente. "De hecho, comencé a cuestionármelo la primera vez que te vi." Él besó sus manos de nuevo y ella hizo lo mismo, besando sus nudillos amorosamente y entrelazando los dedos. "Un verano, mis padres me mandaron a trabajar a casa de una de las amigas de mi madre; tenía que arreglar el patio trasero. Me habían expulsado de tres colegios en los últimos dos años, y mis padres habían conseguido de alguna manera que no me echaran del último, probablemente con alguna sustanciosa donación. Resumiendo, estaban realmente cabreados, y pensaron que algo de trabajo físico y de disciplina serían buenos para mí y que ayudarían a que me relajara." Ana asintió de nuevo, para indicarle que le seguía. "Llevaba ya dos horas buenas de trabajo quitando las malas hierbas, cuando la amiga de mi madre se me acercó con limonada. Yo tenía el pecho descubierto porque hacía muchísima calor, y me asusté un poco cuando la vi llegar, pero se mantuvo a una cierta distancia y me relajé de nuevo." Christian suspiró. Se le había secado la boca y se sentía nervioso de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que aquello que había asumido como positivo para él durante toda su vida ahora le pareciera tan… equivocado? Ana le dio un apretón en la mano para darle coraje, aunque ella misma se sentía muy nerviosa. "Ella hizo un comentario sobre mi forma física y me preguntó si hacía ejercicio… y yo hice un comentario acerca de su fantástico culo." Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa y Ana volvió a poner los ojos como platos.

"¿Le dijiste eso a una amiga de tu madre?" Ana preguntó en shock.

"Era un adolescente cachondo. ¡Tenía quince años y era un capullo!" Entonces Christian tomó una honda respiración y recitó las palabras que dijo a continuación como si fueran algo que había aprendido de memoria. "Me abofeteó, tan fuerte que mi cara se giró abruptamente hacia un lado. Y entonces, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me cogió de la mandíbula con una mano y me agarró el paquete con la otra y me besó violentamente."

Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos. "No tocó mi pecho. Después, me abofeteó de nuevo y se fue." Christian miró a Ana a los ojos, esperando su reacción.

"Tú… tenías… quince años. Sólo quince años." Dijo Ana sintiendo náuseas, imaginándo lo que esa mujer malvada le había hecho.

"Sí, Ana. La misma edad que tú tenías cuando nos conocimos."

Entonces, Ana sintió la claridad golpeándola como un mazazo. ¿Era esa la razón por la cual él no había vuelto a la tienda del Sr. Harris? "¡Tú no eras como ella! ¡No eres como ella!" Gritó.

"La noche del día en que nos conocimos, no pude evitar soñar contigo… haciéndote el amor. Tú besándome en el pecho." A Christian se le puso la piel de gallina recordando la bendita sensación de los labios de ella sobre su piel. "Me sentí como un monstruo por tan sólo pensarlo. No podía echarte a perder de esa manera."

Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Ana le pidió que continuara. Necesitaba saberlo todo.

"Ese día volví a casa confuso… y cachondo. No podía tolerar que nadie se me acercase, así que era mi primer beso. Me pasé toda la noche pensando en ello."

"¿No se lo dijiste a tus padres?" Ana le preguntó con preocupación.

"No, no lo hice, porque quería que pasara de nuevo. Y pasó. Al siguiente día que fui a su casa ella estaba sola. Primero actuó como si nada hubiera pasado… pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharme me preguntó si quería que me besara de nuevo y, por supuesto, contesté que sí. Lo hizo, y volvió a abofetearme de nuevo. Estaba tan impactado… y excitado al mismo tiempo. Entonces, me explicó que había una fina línea entre el placer y el dolor, y que si era capaz de abrazarlo todo, me podría proporcionar infinito placer."

Ana no pudo evitarlo más y explotó. "¡Y entonces te metió en una jodida relación BDSM teniendo sólo quince años! ¡No puedo creerlo!" Gritó, agitando los brazos en el aire. "Es una pedófila, Christian!"

"No lo vi de esa manera en ese momento, Ana. Me ayudó. Dejé de pelear y paré de beber. Empecé a trabajar duro en la escuela y mejoré mis notas. Mis padres estaban felices conmigo, ¡por una vez en sus vidas! Era una solución simple y me funcionaba: si seguía las reglas era recompensado, y si no…"

"Eras castigado, lo he cogido." Ana acabó la frase sin esconder la repugnancia que sentía. No sólo habían abusado de él de pequeño, sino que también había sido abusado de adolescente por una asquerosa mujer.

"No te enfades, Ana." Le pidió él.

"No te culpo a ti, Christian. Yo… simplemente no lo entiendo. Estoy completamente segura de que había una forma mejor de cambiar tu comportamiento. ¿No lo ves?" Ana dijo asolada.

Christian cerró los ojos. "Sé que tienes razón, Ana. Pensé que era lo mejor que me había pasado… Me centré. Conseguí aprovechar todo mi potencial y me convertí en un hombre de éxito, en control… o con un supuesto control quizás," él concedió. "También aprendí mucho sobre el placer, sobre cómo recibirlo y cómo proporcionarlo." Su mirada abrasó la piel de Ana haciéndole retorcerse. "Pero, al mismo tiempo, me aisló; hizo que me alejara de mi familia y de cualquiera que quisiera alguna interacción personal conmigo."

"¿Cuánto tiempo fuiste su sumiso?" Preguntó Ana. Su cara estaba pálida como una hoja de papel.

"Hasta que me di cuenta de que quería convertirme en dominante. De hecho, ella fue mi sumisa durante un breve periodo de tiempo." Christian dejó su mirada pegada al rostro de Ana.

"Eso significa… ¡Seis años!" Ana se dio cuenta, impactada. Christian asintió en silencio. "¿Fue ella tu única… pareja sexual en ese tiempo?"

"¡Por supuesto que lo era! ¡Me hubiera dado la paliza de mi vida si sólo hubiera pensado en tener sexo con otra mujer!" Christian dijo entre risas, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la expresión de horror en la cara de Ana. "No necesitaba nada más, y cuando sentí que quería cambiar mi condición… terminé nuestro acuerdo."

"Acuerdo… ¿no relación?" Ana preguntó confundida.

"Puedes llamarlo una relación, pero no había ningún tipo de conexión romántica entre nosotros."

"Sólo sexo. Durante seis años." Dijo Ana en voz alta, más para ella misma. "Eso significa… nada de novias durante el instituto o la universidad… nada de bailes de graduación, nada de desastrosos intentos de enrollarse en la parte trasera del coche…?"

Christian negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaban nada las imágenes que se formaban en su cabeza, de Ana haciendo todas esas cosas con cualquier cabrón.

"Bueno, alguna de esas cosas no merecen la pena…" Dijo Ana intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

"¿Cuántos cab… quiero decir, tipos intentaron enrollarse contigo en la parte trasera del coche?" Christian preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

"No sé… unos pocos." Dijo ella, imitando su expresión. "¿Todavía ves a esa Sra. Robinson?"

"¿Sra. Robinson?" Christian preguntó divertido. "Sí. Elena, ese es su nombre. Es una amiga de mi madre y una buena amiga mía. También tenemos un negocio juntos."

"No me lo puedo creer…" Ana murmuró mordiéndose la lengua.

"¿Qué?" Christian espetó.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Christian! ¿No te das cuenta de que esa mujer no te ayudó en absoluto? Es cierto que debido al duro comienzo que tuviste tú mismo te aislaste de tu familia, del amor, de una vida normal… pero estoy completamente segura de que esa pedófila te ayudó a cabar tu propio agujero y a no dejarte salir de él!" Ana se tapó la boca con la mano. ¡No podía creer que todo eso hubiera salido de su boca!

En un milisegundo, la expresión seria de Christian se convirtió en una sonrisa satisfecha. Se lanzó sobre ella y le atrapó sobre la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo y cogiéndola por las muñecas.

"Lo que le haría a esa boca tuya…" Dijo contra sus labios antes de besarle con urgencia. Cuando pararon para tomar aire, él terminó concediendo. "Vale, nena. Tienes razón. Ahora que me has rescatado, por favor, no me dejes caer de nuevo." Y le besó de nuevo. "Joder, estoy convencido de que le vas a gustar a Flynn."

_§ § 0 § §_

Charlaron durante horas. Ana le habló de su paso por la universidad. De sus primeros pasos en la música. Hablaron de sus aficiones. Pertenecían a dos mundos muy diferentes, pero tenían muchas cosas en común. Él le habló de su niñez junto a Grace y Carrick. De sus hermanos. Ana se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de su aislamiento autoimpuesto, Christian estaba muy apegado a su familia; siempre había sido un espectador pasivo desde la distancia, anhelando compartir su felicidad. También le habló de sus empleados más cercanos, Jason Taylor y Gail Jones; eran como parte de su familia, aunque él todavía no se hubiera dado cuenta. Le habló acerca de las entrevistas con sus sumisas. Acerca de los acuerdos de confidencialidad. Acerca de las pesadillas. De cómo él fue capaz de construir ese imperio desde la nada; cómo se había ido de Harvard y cómo Elena le había ayudado económicamente. Ella no hizo ningún comentario más sobre Elena porque no quería estropear ese momento de paz. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por todo lo que compartían, ninguno de los dos seguro del todo de ser suficiente para el otro, pero agradecidos por su buena suerte y cogiendo esa rara oportunidad con ambas manos.

_§ § 0 § §_

"Vamos a dormir, nena. Pareces exhausta." Christian le dijo apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara. Ella le miró con cariño, recreándose en esos ojos hipnotizantes, en la incipiente barba que cubría su cincelada mandíbula y en sus labios gruesos, los cuales trazó con su dedo.

"Gracias por escogerme." Ella dijo somnolienta.

"Gracias a ti, Ana, por escoger quedarte." Le besó la sien y le abrazó más fuerte, entrando los dos en un pacífico sueño.

_§ § 0 § §_

Se despertaron con la habitación inundada de radiantes rayos de sol que iluminaban sus caras después de tan sólo unas pocas horas de sueño. Sus extremidades estaban entrelazadas y la cabeza de Ana sobre el pecho de Christian. Se sonrieron tímidamente y permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, estudiándose mútuamente y tratando de asimilar dónde se encontraban y si todo aquello era real. Christian trató de adivinar sus pensamientos mirándole a los ojos; ella conocía ahora todos sus oscuros secretos y todavía seguía allí. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Lo intentó de veras, pero se perdió en esos dos insondables pozos azules. Sí, ella estaba allí, sonriéndole. Besó su cabeza y inhaló el embriagador aroma de su cabello.

"Buenos días, Ana." Dijo con voz ronca.

La sensación de su aliento cálido sobre su cuello hizo que Ana sonriera aún más. Sí, él era real. No se trataba de otro de sus sueños. Él estaba allí; sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor eran reales. El calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo era real y esa hipnotizante mirada, llena de una extraña emoción, también era real.

"Buenos días, Christian."

"Ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida." Dijo él apoyando el codo en la cama. "Parece que incluso me proteges de mis pesadillas." Dijo sonriendo. Ana pensó en que podría mirar a esa sonrisa por el resto de su vida.

"Bueno, cariño… te protegeré de la garra encapuchada, mantendré a los vampiros al otro lado de tu puerta…" canturreó mientras flexionaba su bíceps.

Comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, y acabaron besándose fervientemente. Christian ya había liberado a Ana de su camiseta y estaba besándole el cuello cuando el tono de un mensaje de texto les alertó. Ana cogió su teléfono, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Christian por evitar que lo hiciera. Leyó el mensaje de Kate en voz alta:

"_Elliot pensó que sería una buena idea que te avisara de que vamos a ir, por si no estuvieras sola… mua!"_

Suspiraron fustrados. Christian, que estaba preparado para la acción, sacudió su cabeza. Ana tomó una respiración profunda y volvió a suspirar. Miró de reojo la erección de Christian y se mordió el labio.

"Mejor me voy a dar una ducha." Dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" Le preguntó él mirándole el culo embobado mientras caminaba. Le siguió despacio quitándose los bóxers por el camino.

"Mmmmm… creo que esta ducha no es lo suficientemente espaciosa para los dos. Es una pena que seas tan grande…" dijo ella juguetonamente agitando sus pestañas mientras abría el agua.

"Bueno, pensaba que te gustaba así de grande…" flirteó él, pensando en todo lo que le gustaría hacerle. Pero ella tenía razón, esa ducha, que tenía una mampara transparente, parecía suficientemente cómoda para una persona, pero no para dos. "De acuerdo, te esperaré aquí a que acabes." Dijo reclinándose sobre el mueble del baño, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una sonrisa burlona en su cara y mostrando orgullosamente su gloriosa desnudez.

"¿Mirándome?" Ana preguntó con voz demasiado aguda. Él sonrió aún más ante la evidente vergüenza de Ana y se lamió los labios.

"De acuerdo." Dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos. Entró en la ducha como si él no la estuviera observando, mientras pensaba en algunos movimientos sexys que hubiera visto en alguna película. Nada. Su mente estaba en blanco. Se colocó bajo el chorro de agua sin mirar a Christian.

El agua caliente fue como un bálsamo para sus músculos… no lo había notado, pero estaba toda ella dolorida por… sus actividades nocturnas. Puso algo de champú en la palma de su mano y comenzó a masajear su cuero cabelludo. Gimió suavemente. Quizás era la intensa mirada de Christian, que hacía que su piel ardiera, pero de repente dejó de sentirse tímida y empezó a sentirse… sexy. '_Mona Lisa smiles'_ de Jane Child le vino a la cabeza. Era una de las canciones más sexys que jamás había escuchado… y comenzó a contonear sus caderas al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en su cabeza. Se sentía segura de sí misma, y se giró para mirar a Christian. La mirada lujuriosa en esos ojos pecaminosos fue suficiente para hacerle gemir. Le miraba intensamente, con el pecho moviéndose de manera errática debido a su respiración superficial. Agarraba fuertemente la encimera del lavabo, para impedir que sus dedos se agitaran; se moría por tocarle. Su mirada era peligrosa, como la de un depredador esperando a su presa, y tenía una impresionante erección, dura como una piedra. Ana se sintió… poderosa. Y terriblemente excitada. Le miró, disfrutando de su maravilloso cuerpo, y entonces mantuvo la mirada con él. Comenzó a acariciarse el cuerpo, deslizando sus manos desde el cuello hasta el abdomen muy lentamente.

Christian la miró hipnotizado. Sabía que probablemente estaría babeando, pero le importaba una mierda. Había querido meterse con ella un poco, sabiendo lo tímida que era, pero habían cambiado las tornas. Tan sólo la imagen de su delicioso cuerpo bajo la cascada de agua le había puesto duro al instante, y cuando empezó a moverse de esa forma tan sensual y a tocarse de esa manera, había tenido que agarrar la encimera para evitar avalanzarse sobre ella. Pero lo que le excitaba más era su mirada. Ella era consciente de que le tenía a su merced. Era tan dulce, tan inocente… y al mismo tiempo tan jodidamente sexy y traviesa…

"Sí, eso me encanta." Las palabras se escaparon de su boca, imparables. Ana le dejaba sin aliento.

Cuando ella comenzó a acariciarse los pechos con esa expresión pecaminosa en su adorable rostro y una de sus manos comenzó a dirigirse hacia abajo, no pudo aguantarlo más.

"Suficiente." Murmuró, más para sí mismo. Abrió la mampara y enroscó un brazo en su cintura.

"Bien, chica traviesa… déjame ayudarte con esto…" Ana comenzó a reírse, pero fue silenciada inmediatamente por los labios de Christian.

_§ § 0 § §_

Yacían desordenadamente sobre la cama, exhaustos y saciados. Las sábanas mojadas se arremolinaban a su alrededor y había un reguero de charcos y espuma del baño a la cama.

"¡Esto es un completo desastre! ¡Y es culpa tuya!" Ana dijo apoyándose sobre los codos mientras miraba a su alrededor. Disparó una sonrisa a Christian cuando él puso una cara.

"¿Perdona?" Dijo Christian, haciéndose el ofendido. "Para nada; es culpa tuya."

"¿Qué?" Ana se sentó sobre la cama enderezándose.

"Sí. Me estabas tentando… mucho. De hecho, demasiado." Dijo él sin dejar lugar a ninguna duda.

"Bueno, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Arrojaste el guante y, por supuesto, tuve que aceptar el reto." Dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Has superado todas mis expectativas… y me alegro de que lo hicieras." Se acercó a ella y dejó un reguero de besos en su mandíbula. Después, miró al reloj que había sobre la mesita de noche. "Creo que tendríamos que vestirnos antes de que lleguen Kate y Elliot."

"Sí, deberíamos." Suspiró Ana. "Vale, escúchame… Nos vestimos, y entonces yo preparo el desayuno mientras tú recoges este desastre. ¿Trato?" Dijo ella sonriendo mientras ofrecía la mano a Christian.

Él sonrió. Él, Christian Grey, multimillonario, estaba a punto de limpiar un baño. Sí, esta mujer definitivamente era algo más. "Trato" dijo él cogiéndole de la mano y besándole sonoramente en los labios.

_§ § 0 § §_

Christian revisó su Blackberry, que estaba en vibración, antes de empezar a limpiar. Había una llamada perdida de su madre y varias de Elena, junto con algunos mensajes de ella también. Los borró sin ni siquiera leerlos. Envió un mensaje a Taylor para explicarle sus planes y decidió que llamaría a su madre una vez llegara a casa.

Ana casi había acabado el desayuno. De hecho, había cocinado una especie de brunch, porque era realmente tarde. Se acercó a la habitación para ver si Christian necesitaba ayuda, pero él ya estaba guardando la mopa.

"¡Vaya, buen trabajo, hombre!" exclamó. Todo estaba seco y brillante. "Se lo diré a la Sra. Jones, ¡tiene que enterarse!" bromeó.

"Ni se te ocurra…" Entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba en que tenía que incrementar el sueldo de Gail.

"Sr. Grey… ¿todavía no has aprendido nada sobre desafiarme?" Dijo ella antes de besarle.

"Bien dicho, de nuevo." Christian dijo entre risas. "Pero estaré inmensamente complacido de ver como te superas en mis desafíos." Dijo devolviéndole el beso. "¿Quieres que ponga algo de música?"

"Por supuesto." Contestó besándole de nuevo. "El brunch está casi listo."

"Estoy realmente hambriento." Dijo hipnotizado por el vaivén de sus caderas al abandonar la habitación.

Después de una última mirada de esos dos ojos azules, sonrió para sí mismo. La había encontrado, al fin. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, y no había hecho nada para merecerla, pero por fin se había decidido a hacer cualquier cosa para conservarla. Buscando entre las canciones del iPod de Ana encontró la adecuada.

Entró en la cocina tarareando la canción que sonaba de fondo. Ana estaba dejando en la barra unas deliciosas tortitas.

"¿Le gustan los clásicos, Sr. Grey?" Ana dijo acercándose.

"¿Cómo no me va a gustar esta canción, Srta, Steele?" Dijo él poniendo las manos en su cintura.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo, Sr. Grey. Buena elección." Contestó ella, enroscando las manos en su cuello.

"¿Bailas?" Le preguntó él mientras ya comenzaba a moverse.

"Pensaba que nunca me lo ibas a preguntar."

"Estamos para complacer." La levantó en el aire mientras daban vueltas.

Bailaron despreocupados por todo el apartamento. Cuando Frank Sinatra estaba a punto de cantar la parte favorita de Christian, él abrazó a Ana más fuerte y susurró las palabras en su oído:

"_I'd sacrifice anything come what might / "Sacrificaría cualquier cosa pase lo que pase_

_for the sake of having you near / por tenerte a mi lado_

_in spite of a warning voice that comes in the night / a pesar de una voz de alarma que aparece en las noches_

_and repeats, repeats in my ear: / y me repite, me repite al oído:_

_Don't you know little fool you never can win? / ¿No sabes pequeño tonto que nunca puedes ganar?_

_Use your mentality, wake up to reality. / Usa tu criterio, despierta a la realidad._

_But each time that I do just the thought of you / Pero cada vez que lo hago, tan sólo pensar en ti_

_makes me stop before I begin. / hace que pare antes de empezar._

_Cause I've got you under my skin". / Porque te tengo bajo mi piel."_

Él la miró con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos llenos de alegría. Ana le miró intensamente, compartiendo esa misma alegría y entendiendo el verdadero significado de esas palabras: confianza. Christian le hizo girar una vez más, haciéndole reír y gritar.

"Oh, Ana, adoro ese sonido… es mi tercer sonido preferido en el mundo." Dijo él con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"¿El tercero?" Ella preguntó divertida y él asintió lentamente, de manera juguetona. "¿Puedo preguntarte cuáles son los otros dos?"

"Claro que sí." Dijo él antes de soltarle y hacerla girar. "El primero es tu voz, dulce y picante, mientras cantas. Es como estar en el cielo." Giraron juntos una vez más.

"¿Y el segundo?" Preguntó Ana sin aliento. Estar tan cerca de él era sobrecogedor.

"El segundo son tus dulces gemidos, especialmente en mi oído." Dijo él contra su cuello, haciendo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina y que los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeran deliciosamente. "No tienes ni idea de lo que me gusta ese sonido."

Empezaron a besarse, primero de manera suave, pero rápidamente escaló en un apasionado abrazo. Ana estaba contra la pared, anclada a Christian con las manos en su pelo mientras que él presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella cuando oyeron que la puerta se abría.

"Hey, hermanito, ¡la tienes contra las cuerdas!" Elliot dijo entre risas.

Christian dejó ir a Ana y se pasó una mano por el pelo alborotado, sonriendo y saludando con la mano a Kate y a su hermano. "Buenos días, chicos, os estábamos esperando."

"Pues no lo parece…" Kate murmuró sonriendo maliciosamente a Ana, que estaba colorada.

"He preparado un brunch… ¿os apetece?" Ana dijo evitando mirarles a los ojos.

"¡Y tanto! Huele que alimenta, ¡y estoy hambriento!" Elliot dijo sentándose en uno de los taburetes. "Christian, supongo que tú no tienes mucha hambre, ¿no? Después de todo, te estabas dando un atracón cuando hemos llegado…" Bromeó. Sonrió viendo la enorme sonrisa de su hermano, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se lo iba a pasar metiéndose con él una y otra vez.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Y dejad algún comentario si os apetece!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Canciones del capítulo:**

**Counting stars. ****One republic.**

**Mama do. Pixie Lot.**

**A secret place. Megadeth.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

"Grace, la gala de anoche fue maravillosa. Un trabajo estupendo, como siempre, querida." Elena dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su café. Su boca se torció en una sonrisa falsa.

"Gracias, Elena. Lo realmente importante es la generosidad de nuestros invitados, tú incluída. _Coping Together_ será capaz de cumplir todos sus objetivos este año; ¡estoy tan agradecida!" Dijo Grace con entusiasmo.

"Por supuesto, querida…" Comentó Elena de manera despistada. "La cena estuvo deliciosa, la decoración era exquisita y la música bastante buena; interesante actuación, ¿no crees?" Preguntó arqueando una ceja. Tenía que saber quién demonios era esa mosquita muerta con la cual Christian había desaparecido.

"Oh, sí. Fue un conjunto de piezas musicales elegante y con clase, también muy ecléctico y moderno, y tan bien ejecutadas… Los músicos son del hotel Fairmont Olympic." Grace contestó con orgullo. No podía dejar de pensar que Anastasia también se trataba de la jovencita que había llamado la atención de su solitario hijo.

"¿Ah, sí? Pensaba que quizás los habías contratado a través de Christian… al menos él parecía conocer a esa… chica, la cantante, ¿no?" Elena intentó sonsacarle algo de información. Estaba realmente cabreada, en especial con el hecho de que Christian le estaba ignorando por completo.

"Oh, eso fue tan sólo una maravillosa coincidencia. Parece ser que se conocen desde hace algunos años, pero no esperaban encontrarse ayer." Grace notó un extraño cambio en el comportamiento de Elena y no quiso extenderse más en su explicación.

"¿Se conocían, eh…?" Elena entrecerró los ojos, pero en seguida recuperó su habitual fría sonrisa después de beber lo que quedaba de su café.

_§ § 0 § §_

Christian contemplaba a Ana con una sonrisa llena de paz mientras comían el brunch. Ella se reía tímidamente, se sonrojaba y se quejaba a partes iguales de los comentarios de Elliot. Su hermano mayor se lo estaba pasando en grande. Normalmente, ese comportamiento le hubiera molestado hasta el extremo; hubiera gruñido algún improperio y se hubiera marchado volando de allí antes de perder la compostura, pero, en ese momento, él se sentía contento y feliz, y tan sólo escuchar su dulce risita melodiosa y ver esas adorables mejillas volverse rosadas de esa manera tan sexy le hacían aún más feliz si cabía.

"¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermanito pequeño, Ana? ¡Normalmente es mucho más fácil hacer que se suba por las paredes!" Elliot dijo entre risas, volviendo a hacer referencia por enésima vez a la situación en la cual les habían encontrado cuando llegaron al apartamento. Christian estaba rara y fastidiosamente demasiado calmado.

"¡Vete a la mierda, Elliot!" Christian respondió, todavía sonriendo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Ana.

"¡Ahí estás, alelulla! Pensé que te había perdido para siempre." Elliot dijo pretendiendo estar aliviado.

"No estoy tan lejos, Elliot." Respondió Christian. Una sombra de tristeza cruzó su mirada por un segundo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ana.

Kate le recordó a Ana su inminente viaje familar a Barbados. Viajaba con sus padres y su hermano Ethan a la isla caribeña antes de empezar sus prácticas en el Seattle Times. Elliot aprovechó para decirle que finalmente había decidido ir con ellos.

Las chicas habían planeado ir esa noche a cenar a un restaurante tailandés y después a bailar, y ambos hermanos se apuntaron encantados, con la única condición de que tenían que decirle a Christian el plan exacto de la noche, para poder llevar a cabo todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias en cada uno de los sitios en donde iban a estar. Ana se dio un poco más de cuenta entonces de lo que significaba ser Christian Grey.

Ana se acercó a Christian mientras Elliot y Kate se despedían amorosamente.

"No me quiero ir… pero realmente tengo trabajo que hacer." Christian dijo enroscando uno de sus brazos en la cintura de Ana y acercándola hacia sí mismo.

"No se preocupe, Sr. Grey. A mí también me espera un día muy productivo." Le miró a los ojos sonriendo. "Aunque te echaré mucho de menos."

Se miraron en silencio por un momento. Christian apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja y acariciando su mandíbula cariñosamente con un dedo.

"Yo también." Suspiró.

Su boca estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya; podían sentir el aliento del otro, caliente y tentador, pero en vez de besarle, Christian se lamió los labios y, conteniendo el aliento, rozó su nariz con la de Ana, haciendo que ella sonriera.

"No podría quedarme en un sólo beso…" Dijo suspirando. Y con eso, le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz. "Me encanta tu naricilla." Dijo, reacio a marcharse.

_§ § 0 § §_

Una ilusionadísima Kate comenzó a hacer sus maletas para Barbados. Ahora que Elliot iba a ir, tenía que escoger cuidadosamente todo lo que se iba a llevar; quería estar simplemente deslumbrante para él donde y cuando fuera. Ana decidió hacer la colada, recordando las sábanas sucias de su cama, y dándose prisa a cogerlas antes de que Kate entrara en su cuarto y comenzara a meterse con ella otra vez. Debía ser el 'efecto Elliot'; Kate era bastante ocurrente, pero jamás había sido tan chistosa. Suspiró con alivio una vez que las sábanas estuvieron dentro de la lavadora, y después se rió de su propio comportamiento; por el amor de Dios, ¡se estaba comportando como una quinceañera intentando esconder sus escarceos amorosos de su madre! Pero entonces se dio cuenta del por qué lo había hecho cuando Kate se le aproximó con una maquiavélica sonrisa mientras agitaba una caja de cartón que tenía en una de sus manos.

"Oh… lo siento, Kate. Lo había olvidado completamente. Iba a reemplazarlos lo antes posible." Ana dijo sonrojándose profusamente al ver la caja de preservativos.

"Ummm… he contado que faltan tres… Realmente necesitabais encontraros de una vez por todas, ¡bastante bien para una primera vez! ¿Estás dolorida?" Dijo Kate intentando ocultar su risa.

"¡Kate!" Ana gritó completamente avergonzada.

"Bueno, debes estarlo. Parece ser que está excepcionalmente bien calzado." Kate dijo ahogando una carcajada mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella. Ana abrió más los ojos, que parecían a punto de salir de sus órbitas, sonrojándose furiosamente de nuevo.

"¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes?" Ana tartamudeó, frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces, Kate señaló dos letras escritas en una de las caras de la caja: XL. Ana puso los ojos como platos de nuevo y Kate estalló en una carcajada, seguida por Ana inmediatamente. Estaban echadas sobre la cama secándose las lágrimas cuanda Ana volvió a hablar.

"Te aseguro que no me había fijado. Ya sabes… estaba un poco nerviosa." Volvieron a reír, esta vez más calmadamente, y Ana volvió a hablar. "Bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta de antes… quizás esté un poco dolorida, pero no estoy incómoda. Sólo…"

"Tan sólo recordando que él ha estado ahí. Sí, a mí también me encanta." Kate terminó la frase con una sonrisa. Ana simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

"Sí, somos dos chicas con suerte." Kate dijo apoyada en sus codos con una expresión de satisfacción. Miró a su mejor amiga, sintiéndose realmente feliz por ella, y de repente la abrazó con fuerza. "Le has encontrado, Ana." Dijo llena de felicidad.

Ana afirmó de nuevo, incapaz de hablar debido al nudo en su garganta. Después de un momento, se recompuso.

"Ha sido mágico, Kate. Estamos conectados a un nivel profundo. Es… abrumador." Ana dio un gran suspiro y sonrió. "Estuvimos hablando durante horas. Teníamos muchas cosas que decir…" Ana miró fijamente a un punto indeterminado en la pared, perdida en sus pensamientos por un momento.

"Ana…" Kate dijo cogiéndole las manos y dándole un apretón. "Sé que sólo ha sido una noche, pero puedo decir con seguridad que esto se va a transformar en tu primera relación seria. De hecho, suena raro, pero creo que esta relación empezó de alguna manera en el momento en que volvisteis a conectar hace unos meses a través de la radio." Kate se calló por un momento para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Sólo quiero decirte que la primera vez que vi a Christian el día de la entrevista, tuve sentimientos encontrados respecto a él. Estoy segura de que es mucho más de lo que aparenta; noté algo detrás de esa apariencia controlada, quizás algo oscuro. No quiero que salgas lastimada." Suspiró y miró a Ana con una expresión cautelosa. "Pero también pienso que es un buen hombre y, lo más importante para mí, que tiene grandes sentimientos hacia ti."

"Muchas gracias por preocuparte, Kate. Creo que sé perfectamente donde me estoy metiendo, y estoy completamente segura de que Christian nunca me haría daño… al menos de forma intencionada. Pero realmente me alegra poder contar contigo." Ana le contestó sonriendo.

"Eres una hermana para mí, Ana. Siempre me preocuparé por ti."

Con otro sentido abrazo se separaron. Ana siguió con el resto de la colada mientras escuchaba la radio.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep / Últimamente me cuesta dormir  
Dreaming about the things that we could be / Soñando sobre lo que podríamos ser  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard / Pero cariño, he estado rezando con fuerza  
Said, no more counting dollars / Dicho, se acabó contar dólares  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars / Contaremos estrellas, sí, contaremos estrellas._

Comenzó a saltar y a dar vueltas por la habitación siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, hasta caer redonda sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía algo mareada, pero no por las vueltas, sino por las sensaciones que se agolpaban en su interior. Después de tantas noches preguntándose dónde se encontraría él, si todavía estaría sufriendo y quizás si estaría pensando en ella… finalmente estaban juntos. Nunca se había sentido así; notaba mariposas en su estómago y un dulce anhelo en su pecho. Y se sentía sola e incompleta sin sus brazos alrededor suyo, protegiéndole.

_I feel something so right / Me siento tan bien  
doing the wrong thing / haciendo lo que está mal  
I feel something so wrong / me siento tan mal  
doing the right thing / haciendo lo correcto  
I could lie, coudn't I, could lie / Podría mentir, ¿no? __Podría mentir  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive / Todo lo que me mata me hace sentir vivo_

Sí, definitivamente había algo oscuro en Christian… pero no era malo, en absoluto, y lo echaba mushísimo de menos en ese momento.

_§ § 0 § §_

Christian conducía hacia Escala rememorando hasta el más mínimo detalle de la mejor noche de su vida, incluyendo esa difícil conversación, grabándolos a fuego en su mente mientras que escuchaba la radio.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep / Últimamente me cuesta dormir  
Dreaming about the things that we could be / Soñando sobre lo que podríamos ser  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard / Pero cariño, he estado rezando con fuerza  
Said, no more counting dollars / Dicho, se acabó contar dólares  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars / Contaremos estrellas, sí, contaremos estrellas._

Después de todos esos años pensando en ella, era el momento de contar estrellas. Esos muros que había construído a su alrededor habían comenzado a temblar, y estaban a punto de caer desde los cimientos, pero no le importaba. Lo único que importaba era ella.

_I feel the love and I feel it burn / Siento el amor y lo siento arder_

_Down this river, every turn / Siguiendo este río, cada curva_

_Hope is a four-letter word / 'Hope' (esperanza) es una palabra de cuatro letras_

_Make that money, watch it burn / Haz dinero, míralo arder_

_Old, but I'm not that old / Viejo, pero no soy tan viejo_

_Young, but I'm not that bold / Joven, pero no soy tan valiente_

_I don't think the world is sold / No creo que el mundo esté vendido_

_I'm just doing what we're told / Sólo hago lo que nos dicen_

_I feel something so wrong / me siento tan mal_

_doing the right thing / hacienda lo correcto_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie / Podría mentir, podría mentir, podría mentir_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly / Todo lo que me ahoga hace que quiera volar_

'Hope' pensó despistadamente. _Amor_ también tenía cuatro letras. _Ardiente amor_. ¿Era amor esa extraña sensación en su interior? Se sentía débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo. No podía respirar con normalidad al pensar en ella; y estaba claro que no podía dejar de pensar en ella todo el tiempo. Dios, era casi irritante. Pero a pesar de ese extraño sentimiento, se sentía extásico. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Le sentó de maravilla. Después, empezó a reírse y suspiró profundamente; ¿cómo demonios iba a pasar todo el día alejado de ella?

_§ § 0 § §_

Taylor se dirigió al recibidor y se detuvo al lado del ascensor cuando observó en los monitores de las cámaras de seguridad que su jefe había llegado. Estaba cabreado con él. Había pasado toda la jodida noche en el coche delante de la puerta de ese edificio, y le dolía la espalda a pesar del masaje que su adorable Gail le había dado. ¡Por Dios, la pasada noche el tipo se había escapado de él como un adolescente escurridizo! Le localizó gracias al dispositivo GPS instalado en el coche, el mismo que había en todos sus vehículos, y estaba a punto de entrar corriendo al edificio cuando una esperanzadora pero poco probable idea se le ocurrió: quizás el jefe había ido a encontrarse con esa chica de la gala, la cantante. Estaba claro que era su tipo: morena, delgada, pequeña; como todas sus sumisas. Pero él nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos del Sr. Grey, una mirada de asombro, casi reverencial. Así que decidió esperar, y esperar y esperar, hasta que vio llegar al Sr. Elliot y a la Srta. Kavanagh.

Christian salió del ascensor y se percató de Taylor esperando al lado de la puerta.

"Buenos días, Taylor. ¿Todo bien?" Dijo con cara de póker, evitando el contacto visual e intentando esconder la expresión de culpabilidad en su cara.

"Buenos días, señor. Todo bien." Contestó Taylor con expresión impasible.

"Perfecto. Estaré en mi despacho el resto del día. No te necesitaré hasta bien entrada la tarde." Dijo Christian partiendo hacia su despacho. Mirando de reojo le pareció ver la sombra de una sonrisa en la cara de su jefe de seguridad.

Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su madre. Ésta se contuvo de hacerle preguntas demasiado personales, pero era obvio que se moría por saber más de Anastasia y que se preguntaba si habrían pasado la noche juntos. Él no le explicó demasiado, pero le dijo lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento, comentario que hizo que Grace ahogara un gritito de alegría con alguna lagrimita. A ella inmediatamente le gustó Ana, a pesar de esa historia tan rara, a pesar de las sospechas de Carrick, había esperado casi veintisiete años para ver feliz a Christian. Eso era lo único que contaba.

"¿Por qué no le dices que venga mañana a comer, cariño? Sería maravilloso conocerle. Elliot y Katherine también vienen, así que quizás no se sienta tan intimidada." Preguntó Grace esperanzada.

Christian pensó en la propuesta de su madre. ¿Estaba preparado para presentar a Ana a su familia? Y tanto que sí; ¡quería que todo el mundo supiera que ella era suya!

"De acuerdo, mamá. Le preguntaré más tarde. Pero por favor, dile a Mia que se comporte."

_§ § 0 § §_

Christian pasó todo el día trabajando, haciendo sólo una breve pausa para comer algo rápido, porque quería terminar todo lo que tenía pendiente para pasar el día siguiente con Ana sin tener que preocuparse de nada relacionado con el trabajo. Aunque no estaba siendo tan productivo como de costumbre, ya que no podía evitar que su cabeza fuera de los índices de producción y los márgenes de beneficio a esos ojos azul claro y esos suaves y gruesos labios en un milisegundo. Por la tarde, decidió llamarle. La dulzura de su voz le calmó al instante.

"Anastasia." Susurró Christian, acariciando suavemente las sílabas con su lengua. Su profunda voz sonaba tan sexy.

"Hola, Christian." Ella contestó susurrando también, sintiendo esa suave caricia de su voz en su nuca. "¿Qué tal el día?"

"Bien… echándote de menos." Admitió.

"Yo también te echo de menos…" Contestó Ana. Su voz no pudo ocultar el alivio que sintió al darse cuenta de que él se encontraba en su misma situación. "No puedo esperar a verte." Dijo con voz ronca. Christian ahogó un jadeo. Lo que más quería en ese momento era dejarlo todo y correr hacia donde estaba para perderse en ella.

"Oh, Ana." Gimió. "Joder, me gustaría ir contigo ahora mismo… pero tengo que terminar unas cosas antes de quedar esta noche. Me temo que no podré ir a buscarte a tu apartamento." Se disculpó.

"No te preocupes, Christian. Puedo ir al restaurante con Elliot y Kate y ya nos encontraremos allí." Dijo Ana tratando de asegurarle que todo estaba bien. "¿Sabes lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo?"

"¿Pensando en mí?" Dijo él con tono juguetón.

"Por supuesto… ¡Digo además de pensar en ti!" Contestó ella entre risas.

"¿Tocando la guitarra?" Adivinó Christian. ¡Cómo le gustaba el sonido de su risa!

"Casi, casi… se me ocurrió una idea, y empecé a componer algo." Dijo sintiéndose de repente muy tímida.

"No sabía que componías, Ana. No me lo dijiste anoche." Christian le contestó fascinado.

"Bueno, no es algo que haga a menudo. Lo olvidé." Dijo ella sonrojándose.

"¿Te estás poniendo colorada?" Christian preguntó divertido.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Contestó ella sonrojándose aún más.

"Nena, ¡debes estar tan roja que hasta lo noto desde aquí!" Christian se rió. "¿Me la enseñarás, tu canción?" Le pidió, ávido de saber todo sobre ella.

"Nunca le he enseñado a nadie mis canciones, pero te prometo que lo haré en cuanto la acabe."

"Eso significa mucho para mí, Ana." Dijo él de manera sincera, sintiendo una sensación de felicidad expandiéndose en su pecho. Después, tomó aire y continuó con la conversación. "Ana, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?" De repente, la duda le atrapó. Acababan de reecontrarse justamente el día anterior, aunque Christian tenía la sensación de haber estado con Ana toda su vida. A pesar de eso, Ana quizás no sentía lo mismo.

"Claro que sí. Lo que sea." Respondió ella sin dudar.

"Me gustaría que vinieras mañana a casa de mis padres a comer." Dijo él rápidamente, como si de esa manera pudiera evitar que ella se negara. "Mi madre me lo ha dicho esta mañana y, además, también estarán Kate y Elliot. Pero si no te apetece lo entiendo…"

"Me encantaría ir, Christian." Le interrumpió aliviada. Había notado ese atisbo de duda en su voz, y no sabía lo que le iba a decir; quizás había cambiado de parecer en cuanto a ellos dos. Pero tan sólo quería que conociera a sus padres. De repente, le entró el pánico.

"Gracias, nena, No te preocupes, ¡les vas a encantar!"

Ana se sonrió. Otra vez lo había hecho, ¡adivinar sus pensamientos a través del teléfono!

_§ § 0 § §_

Ana miraba fijamente dentro de su armario. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, en expresión de concentración, buscando el conjunto apropiado entre sus escasas pertenencias.

"Vaqueros." Dijo en voz alta. Sí, esa era la mejor opción para ir de marcha, sin duda.

Permanecía quieta con las manos en sus caderas cuando Kate entró en la habitación.

"¿Qué hay de ese top plateado que te regalé en Navidad? Creo que te queda genial y combina perfectamente con unos vaqueros." Dijo Kate apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"¡Buena idea, Kate! ¿Qué haría yo sin tus sabios consejos de moda?" Dijo Ana con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Ay, Ana; te perderías en un mar de prendas que no combinan!" Dijo riéndose.

Ana se rió entre dientes y encogió los hombros con expresión inocente. Kate tenía toda la razón del mundo; ella no tenía ni idea sobre moda. Nunca le había importado demasiado, pero Christian era tan elegante; conseguía parecer un modelo de portada incluso con una simple camiseta y unos vaqueros… Se miró al espejo y suspiró. Nunca le habían importado las apariencias, y estaba segura de que el físico de Christian era la menor de sus múltiples cualidades y de que las más valiosas estaban en su interior, pero demonios, él era simplemente precioso… Suspiró de nuevo, resignada. Cogió el top plateado que Kate le había recomendado y sus vaqueros favoritos. Sí, era moderno y sexy, y aún así era muy… ella. Kate puso algo de música mientras se preparaban para su noche, y Ana no pudo evitar sonreir ante las palabras de la canción y quedar atrapada por la melodía, que de alguna manera le recordaba a esa sonrisa pecaminosa y le invitaba a perderse en su hechizo sexy.

_There's something 'about the night / Hay algo en la noche_

_And the way it hides all the things I like / Y en la forma en la que oculta todas las cosas que me gustan_

_Little black butterflies / Pequeñas mariposas negras_

_Deep inside me. / Dentro de mí._

_What would my mama do / ¿Qué haría mi mamá_

_If she knew about me and you? / Si supiera acerca de ti y de mí?_

_What would my daddy say / ¿Qué diría mi papá_

_If he saw me hurt this way? / Si me viera herida de esta manera?_

De repente pensó en sus padres, especialmente en Ray. Tenía que decirles algo; de todas maneras iba a conocer a los padres de Christian.

_§ § 0 § §_

Christian terminó su última llamada de negocios con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Estaba feliz por dos razones; la primera, que finalmente había conseguido resolver los problemas principales acerca de su nuevo astillero. Y la segunda, y más importante, que por fin iba a volver a encontrarse con Ana; verle, tocarle, olerle, besarle, olvidar el resto del mundo y perderse en ella.

Elliot le acababa de mandar un mensaje diciéndole que habían llegado al restaurante sin problemas. Informó a Taylor de su inminente salida y fue a su habitación. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con una camiseta con cuello en V de color gris oscuro, vaqueros, un blazer negro y Converse negras. Cuando acabó, algo le hizo ir hacia las escaleras en vez de dirigirse hacia el recibidor. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró delante de la puerta de su sala de juegos. Estaba cerrada. La última vez que había estado allí había sido en fin de año. Apoyó una de sus manos en la superficie y cerró los ojos. Trató de calmar su respiración, que se había vuelto profunda e irregular. La idea de hacer daño a Ana era abominable para él, pero no podía evitar imaginar tener su cuerpo totalmente a su merced, llevándole al límite de tantas maneras posibles ahí… Las palabras de una canción que había descubierto a través del programa de Ana le vinieron a la mente:

_Welcome to my hide away, my secret place / Bienvenida a mi guarida, mi lugar secreto_

_How I arrived I can't explain / No puedo explicar cómo llegué_

_You're welcome too, if you wanna stay / Eres bienvenida, si te quieres quedar_

_But everyone just runs away. / Pero todo el mundo simplemente huye._

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, todavía húmedo. Ella había afirmado claramente su opinión hacerca de su estilo de vida alternativo la noche anterior. No había huído corriendo ni tampoco había rechazado completamente la idea de intentarlo, pero ¿quería él correr el riesgo? ¿Qué pasaba si la asustaba? Y, ¿realmente quería echarla a perder de esa manera?

_I hide from those that try to find me / Me escondo de los que quieren encontrarme_

_Scary things that's right behind me / Cosas espeluznantes que están justo detrás mío_

_I lost myself, I must confess / Debo confesar que me perdí_

_I can't explain how I got this mess. / No puedo explicar cómo acabé en este lío._

Deshechó la idea por el momento. Ya no necesitaba nada de eso; ahora tenía a Ana. Sonriendo, se dirigió hacia las escaleras cuando encontró a Taylor buscándole con una mirada extraña.

"¿Qué sucede, Taylor?" Preguntó desconcertado.

"La Sra, Lincoln está en el ascensor de camino, señor." Contestó Taylor después de mirar de reojjo hacia la puerta de la sala de juegos.

"¡Joder!" Christian siseó pasándose ambas manos por el pelo. ¿Qué demonios querría Elena en ese preciso momento?


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Siento que esto no sea un capítulo. Dejad que os explique..._

_Como sabéis, esta historia comencé a escribirla en inglés. Tras 10 capítulos, decidí que me apetecía escribirla en español también, de manera que he ido publicando capítulos en una y otra lengua de manera alterna. Últimamente, mi tiempo para escribir se ha reducido drásticamente, haciendo que el tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo sea eterno. Así que he decidido que sólo publicaré capítulos en inglés hasta acabar la historia, y después, publicaré el resto de la historia en español._

_Lo siento de veras por las pocas personas que siguen la historia, pero os puedo asegurar que una vez la retome (os aseguro que lo haré) tendréis capítulos semanales, cosa que os hará disfrutar mucho más de la trama._

_Pido disculpas de nuevo._

_¡Besos!_


End file.
